Before and After
by Marshmallows99
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are Head Boy and Girl for their final year at Hogwarts. They both had their losses after the second wizarding war, and are trying to move on. Forgetting about the past and thinking about the future is all they really care about now. They both want to start over and create a new life. But with each other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione:

Hermione stood on platform 9 ¾ saying her final goodbyes to Harry and Ron. Two people who would not be joining her in completing their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

"Goodbye Ron. Goodbye Harry. I'll see you during winter break."

"Mione' why do you have to go back? I bet ten galleons that you already know eveything they're going to teach you." Complained Ron. He just didn't understand why Hermione had to go. She was the brightest witch of their age, she obviously didn't need to go and complete their seventh year.

"Because Ronald I, unlike you, feel it is important to go back and finish school. Even if I may know everything they're going to teach us."

"Also, your going back because you were chosen to be Head Girl." Harry added, with a smirk on his face.

"That may also be a contributing factor." Hermione muttered finding a sudden fascination with her shoes.

"Contributing factor my arse," Harry exclaimed, "That's all you talked about on the car ride here."

In the distance, the scarlet steam engines whistle blew.

"Well, I should go. Keep out of trouble boys and-"

"Mione' you know deep down that that won't happen." Ron said

"One can always hope. Bye!"

* * *

Draco:

"Well, Mother I'll see you for christmas. And for once, please don't go behind my back and find a suitable 'date' for me for upcoming balls and whatever."

"Draco, I am getting old and I want at least one grandchild to spoil." Narcissa said.

Rolling his eyes he said, "Mother honestly, I promise you will get grandchildren. Just don't expect any right now."

"Fine. But I shall await the day when you come home announcing that you are a father."

"Mother please."

"Fine. Fine," she said, "I want an owl from you at least once a week."

"Naturally."

"And I expect nice and long answers, not short and irritated ones."

"Of course."

"And most importantly Draco, I want you to enjoy yourself. Start acting your age. Mingle-

"Not again."

"Make new friends, well I suppose Blaise is alright, but honestly..right now...the current company you keep...well not the best choices if I do say so myself."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. I know your father isn't one of the best father figures a boy could have, but he did love you. Making mistakes along the way, deep down, he was proud of his only son."

There was an unsettled silence between them.

Draco looking at the ground, his mother studying her son's face.

In the distance, the scarlet steam engines whistle blew.

"Now give your mother a hug."

Draco smiled, a real smile. Not a smirk everyone was used to seeing. He pulled his mother into a long hug. "Well, goodbye Mother."

"Goodbye Draco."

* * *

Hermione:

After boarding the train, she found Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Luna all in one compartment. "Hey guys, how was summer?" Hermione asked.

Hermione was bombarded with answers from her friends. Answers talking about Crumple Horned what evers, Quidditch games, and what kind of clothes they had recently bought. She noticed that Ginny was staying quiet. _Now that is completely unlike her. _"How was your summer Ginny?"

The red-head looked at Hermione and took a deep breath. "Harry proposed!" She squealed with happiness.

All six mouths hung open at Ginny's news. However Hermione got over the shock first.

"Ginny thats amazing! Harry proposed?! Where's the ring"

"Thanks Mione'! Yes, Harry proposed, and Harry still has the ring. He asked me with the ring of course, but he and I both felt it would be better if I didn't wear it to school."

"Geez Ginny congratulations!" They all said together in harmony.

"We're talking about this when we get back to the Gryffindor Tower ok? I have to go to the Head Compartment and meet the new Head Boy." Hermione said.

"You mean you don't know who it is yet?" Lavender asked curiously.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. "In my letter they didn't say who the Head Boy would be. Hopefully its someone responsible and smart. I can't imagine working with a slacker for a whole year."

"You were with Harry and Ron for six years. I think you should be able to handle one person for one measly year." Ginny pointed out.

"Very true." Hermione said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh well. I should really get going." She said sliding the compartment door open.

"Alright, cya Mione'." Dean said.

"Bye guys."

* * *

Draco:

As soon as he got on the train, he went straight to the Slytherin Compartments. He wanted to talk to his 'friends.' But when he arrived he was heavily disappointed to find only Blaise Zabini sitting there with a girl Draco had never seen before, right next to him. However if they sat any closer she would be sitting on Blaise's lap.

"Hate to interupt this cozy gathering but can I sit with you?" Draco asked.

"Sure mate. Take a seat." Blaise asked.

"So how was your summer?"

"Normal. I guess."

"That's nice..." Draco said, his eyes looking at the girl on Blaise's side. He looked at Blaise then looked at the girl and raised his eyebrows.

Blaise getting the hint said, "Oh this is Victoria Miller. She's a sixth year in Slytherin."

"Nice to meet you." Victoria said extending her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine." Draco said with a smirk, taking her outstretched hand and kissing it.

"Anyway, so Draco. What have you been up too?" Blaise asked.

"The usual. Getting available pure-blood girls shoved at me by desperate mothers. Working at Malfoy Industries. Fixing the Malfoy's reputation." The Malfoy name was tarnished because they supported Lord Voldemort during the second wizarding war.

"Sounds fun. Hey I heard you're the new Head Boy. Congratulations. I guess no more late night 'walks' for me while you're on duty huh?" He said slyly.

"Shove off," Draco said. Its not like he wanted to. His Mother thought it would be a great idea. Also she thought it would show the wizarding world that the Malfoy's were a family that was honorable and respectful. "Actually I'm required to go to the Head Compartment and meet the new Head Girl."

"I bet its Granger. She was McGonagall's favorite for six years."

"Ugh that hag? She is so ugly. Its as if she's never seen a mirror in her entire life." Victoria said.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

She nodded her little blonde head. "Absolutely. She is so horrendous."

Blaise looked at her thoughtfully. "That's not what I heard. Some seventh years from Ravenclaw were talking about how she 'filled out' if you get my drift."

"They're probably fake." Victoria said harshly. Not appreciating how Blaise commented on the bookworms chest size.

That made Draco laugh out loud. "Granger would never, I know that much. She wouldn't fake something like that. Unlike some." He said looking pointedly at her.

"Whatever." She said brushing her hair off to one side, pissed off at Draco's direct look at her. "She is still an ugly old hag."

"Right. See you in the Common Room Blaise." And with that he got up and left.

* * *

Hermione:

When she reached the Head compartment she found it was empty. She she did the first thing that came to mind. She took out _Hogwarts: A History_ and started to get lost in its pages exactly like she would when she was a first year on the scarlet train. Eventually she just got tired and fell asleep against the window with the book still in her lap.

* * *

Draco:

"Here we go." said Draco. He honestly dreaded going to the head compartment for two reasons:

1. He was practically being forced against his will to be Head Boy, and didn't bother pretending to be pleased.

2. He didn't feel like talking to anyone except his 'friends' at the moment.

When he saw Granger there leaning against the window asleep, he thought, "I'm not going to come out of this compartment alive."

So he did the next best thing. He sat on a seat across from her, dreading the moment when she would wake up.

* * *

**Ok, not the best i know. But I tried! Hopefully I'll get better along the way. Just tell me what you think. No sugar-coating.**

**Thanks!**

**~ Rebeca :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione:

When Hermione woke up and found the smirking face of Draco Malfoy right in front of her she freaked. She instinctively grabbed her wand and pointed it straight at his head.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing here Malfoy?" She growled.

He sat there calmly and smirked up at her. "I'm the new Head Boy. Surely you knew?"

"Who in their right mind would put you as Head Boy?" She asked.

"Professor McGonagall," He answered, "Now why don't you put your wand away before you hurt someone."

Still fuming, she put her wand away and glared at him. "Why did you come back Malfoy?"

"Well Granger, I also skipped my seventh year at Hogwarts, so naturally I came back to learn what I missed in that year's time."

She raised her eyebrows. "If I don't recall correctly, I remember Harry telling me that you called Hogwarts a 'pathetic excuse for a school.' Why the sudden change of heart?"

He thought about his answer for a second. "I spent six years of my life here Granger. Not the most pleasant years, I must confess. Actually the best part of those six years were making fun of you, Potty, and Weasel. But really, and I swear if you tell anyone I'll never let you have a peaceful day for the rest -"

"Spare me Malfoy."

He shot her a look saying 'I don't know why I'm even talking to you but I will anyway' sort of look. "I missed Hogwarts. When I fought alongside Voldemort in the war, I realized that if this place burns down.. I'll miss it. Everything from the classes, halls, ghosts, the changing staircases, and Quidditch. If it was demolished I would never forgive myself knowing that I helped destroy it. That is why I wanted to come back."

Hermione stared at him long and hard, thinking about what he just said. He stared back at her.

Finally after what seemed like half an hour of staring she said, "I can see Hogwarts. I'm going to change into my robes and go find Ginny."

He stared at her in surprise. "That's it?"

"What?" She asked getting her robes out.

"I just- you know what. Never mind." He said.

"Fine, whatever." After putting everything on, she looked at Draco as if she wanted to say something but then decided against. "Bye Malfoy."

And she left him.

* * *

Draco:

"I missed Hogwarts. When I fought alongside Voldemort in the war, I realized that if this place burns down.. I'll truly miss it. Everything from the classes, halls, ghosts, the changing staircases, and Quidditch. If it was demolished I would never forgive myself knowing that I helped destroy it. That is why I wanted to come back."

_Why did I just tell her that?!_ He thought to himself. _As if she cares._

When she left Draco, he was left to his thoughts. He replayed the whole conversation in his head one more time.

He realized later that Granger didn't look half bad. _Those boys in Ravenclaw certainly weren't lying when they said Granger 'fiiled out' more. _

Her hair certainly didn't look like a rats nest, and her eyes looked a lot more attractive when they weren't red and puffy. _What am I thinking?_ He thought to himself. He cannot be having these thoughts about Granger. Especially about someone of her... status. The Malfoy's had nothing agains muggle-borns or half-bloods anymore but that didn't mean they were open to dating, or worse marrying them. The very thought made Draco shudder.

"I should get my robes on," He thought out loud. When the train came to a complete stop, he was about to open the compartment door when he stopped and said, "I wonder if coming back here was a mistake."

* * *

Hermione:

"Ginny! You won't believe who's Head Boy." Hermione said while eating dinner.

"Who?" She asked. Putting food on her plate.

"Draco Malfoy. Why him of all people?!"

"Well Hermione, he is the only person who is almost as smart as you and he was a prefect in his fifth year."

"Why thank you Weaselette, I shall take that as a compliment." Said Draco as he came up behind Ginny.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm in no mood to be bothered by you." Hermione said in a bored tone.

Draco put on a hurt expression, "Well that's not very nice. The only reason I came over here is because McGonagall said she wanted to talk to us both after dinner."

"Is that all?"

"I believe so. So bye."

"Whatever." Hermione said. With one last glance at Hermione and Ginny her left.

"You could try being nice to him Hermione." Ginny said.

"Of course, because the last six years he's been a gentlemen to me." Hermione said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying what he did was ok. But you guys are going to be working together, so you might as well be civil to each other." Ginny said pointedly.

"If only it was that easy Ginny."

* * *

Draco:

After getting off the trains he heard the familiar 'Firs' years o'er here please!' by none other than the Hogwarts game-keeper, Hagrid. He smiled inwardly, somethings just don't change. When he was walking up the stairs to the Great Hall he noticed that the castle went through some serious renovation. The walls no longer looked like they could suddenly just collapse under the weight of the school, and the stair cases were no longer destroyed and could support the weight of the entire student body. While walking, apparently lost in thought, he literally ran into Professor McGonagall.

"I'm so sorry Professor." Said Draco.

"Its quite alright Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said while straightening her robes, "Why aren't you at dinner? Now is not the time to be fashionably late Draco."

"Just admiring the new castle renovations, its changed a lot..." He said, his eyes unfocusing.

"Yes, well for the better I hope. I really do appreciate you coming back and being Head Boy. It means quite a lot."

"Why did you pick me to be Head Boy? Why not Wond- I mean Potter? Surely you wanted to pick him." He asked._ Him being in your house and everything._ He added in his head. He didn't think McGonagall would appreciate him saying that.

"Well, I did give it quite a bit of thought. But in the end I figured you would be a much suitable choice."

"May I ask why?"

"Everyone would expect Mr. Potter to be Head Boy for his accomplishments, but I for one feel that Harry never really wanted to be Head Boy. He was never one for responsiblity, and quite frankly I just had a feeling that you would be a better choice. So did Dumbledore."

Not too sure on what to say next, he just stared at the ground. He did however feel the gaze of McGonagall on him.

After a while he said, "Well I am honored to be Head Boy," he said lying through his teeth, "And congratulations on becoming Headmistress Professor."

"Thank you very much Mr. Malfoy. Now why don't you go off to dinner and enjoy yourself. Oh, and would you please tell Miss. Granger that I want to talk to both of you after dinner."

"Of course."

And with that he finished his walk to the Great Hall, wondering what McGonagall would want to talk to them about...

_Ten minutes later..._

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm in no mood to be bothered by you." Hermione said

"Well that's not very nice. The only reason I came over here is because McGonagall said she wanted to talk to us both after dinner."

"Is that all?"

"I believe so. So bye."

After walking away he distinctly heard Weaselette say, "You could try to be nice to him Hermione."

He almost laughed out loud. _I would pay half my vault at Gringotts to see Granger not inflict bodily harm on me. Not that it would hurt anyway._ He thought to himself.

He sat next to Blaise and his 'friend' Victoria and ate his dinner in silence. He had his fork in hand and was lazily stabbing his mashed potatoes for no apparent reason. He didn't notice Blaise was waving his hand in front of his face until he heard yelling in his right ear.

"DRACO! I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR MOTHER'S CHILD!" Blaise yelled. Bystanders looked at Draco and Blaise in horror and some were banging their heads against the table trying to get the image out of their heads.

"What?! Blaise I swear I'll hex you into the next century if -"

"Save it. I only said that to get you out of your dreamy state." He stood up, "All of you people who heard my sudden outburst about Draco's mother well, I'm sorry you had to hear that but, it is not true. So you can now continue shoving food in your faces. And it is not my fault that that horrendous image went to your head." And he sat back down.

"Are you serious Blaise? Was that really necessary?" Draco asked with his face in his hands.

"I never thought I'd see the day where the 'Great Draco Malfoy' was embarrassed. And yes, that necessary."

Draco groaned. "I have half a mind to glue your lips together Zabini, so watch yourself."

"I'm terrified." Blaise said in almost a bored tone.

"May I have your attention please." McGonagall announced, "Welcome to Hogwarts first years, and welcome back to the older students. The Forbidden Forest is banned to all students, unless deemed neccesary to be entered by a staff member. Curfew is at nine o' clock unless him or her has detention with a teacher. The only people who are allowed out after hours are the teachers, Mr. Filch, and the new Head Boy and Girl. Anyone who fails to follow that rule will be given detention and points will be taken from your house. Now that is enough talking so I shall leave you to your house prefects to guide you to your dorms and give you the password. I bid you goodnight."

After she finished talking there were loud choruses of prefects trying to get the first years to their respective houses.

When everyone left all that remained were Hermione, Draco, and McGonagall.

"Ah yes, you two. Well come up here I have your dorms ready. To promote house unity the Head Boy and Girl will share a dorm. Quite like the Slytherin and Gryffindor dorms, but the only people living in it will be you two. The password is-"

"I'm sorry Professor, but Granger and I will have to share a dorm?" Draco asked

"We will have our own rooms won't we?" Hermione said.

"Yes you will share a dorm, and yes you will have your own rooms. You will also share a common room and a kitchen. But you both get your own bathrooms. You two will share shifts of walking around the halls after hours looking for anyone who tries to sneak in or out. Any more questions?" McGonagall finished, slightly out of breath.

They both were silent.

"Good now I shall show you to your dorm. It is up on the seventh floor and the painting you give the password to is the twin of the Fat Lady. They look exactly the same except she has red hair and tends to be a little more quiet. Oh and the password is _cucurbita sucus_." And with that she turned around and proceeded to walk to the seventh floor. Leaving Hermione and Draco no choice but to follow.

* * *

Chapter two. Enjoy!

~Rebeca :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Hermione:

When McGonagall showed them the dorm they would be sharing Hermione's mouth dropped open. The room had a great resemblance to the Gryffindor Common Room, but it was much bigger and had a state of the art kitchen on the left. The staircase was on the right and broke off into two hallways which lead to the bedrooms. There was large couch in the middle of the room facing a large fireplace. And straight behind the sofa was a massive bookcase, filled with books of every shape. To Hermione this would be considered a safe haven. The only thing wrong with it is that she would have to share all of this with Malfoy. She glared at him, as if it was all his his fault he had to share.

"What?" he asked.

She blatantly ignored his question and went up the stairs and said, "Boys on the left and girls on the right."

"And how would you know?"

"Only guessing. That's how it was in Gryffindor. I don't know about Slytherin, but I'm assuming it was the same. Good night." And she turned and went into her room, not bothering to say any more.

* * *

Draco:

The Common Room was impressive, but he lives in a house where each room looks exactly like this. Except for the kitchen, dining room, and some of the bedrooms. So he was not new to this type of living arrangment at all. However Granger on the other hand couldn't look more pleased or shocked for that matter. Her mouth hanging wide open proved this much. When she got over it all, she turned to glare at him with the deepest of loathing. He smirked inwardly to himself. "What?"

She seems to have not heard his question. "Boys on the left and girls on the right."

"And how would you know?" But knowing Granger it could be for whatever reason she decided to think of.

"Only guessing. That's how it was in Gryffindor. I don't know about Slytherin, but I'm assuming it was the same. Good night."

He didn't bother telling her that she was right, but he did let her walk off into her room without another word being said. He glanced at the bookshelf then at the couch and thought, "What the heck." So he walked over and saw a familiar pink book, written by a certain hag he heavily despised. The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. By Rita Skeeter. He looked at Dumbledore and felt guilt wash over him.

He stood there watching the man he had tried so hard to kill in his sixth year only to be rescued by Snape. He knew he was a boy who was desperately trying to save himself and his family from Lord Voldemort, but he couldn't help but feel horrible. If his Aunt Bellatrix hadn't shown up with the other Death Eaters, he probably would have taken the old mans offer of protection.

"I'm genuinely sorry... for everything..." He said to the photo of Dumbledore. He knew that he couldn't here him, but he felt it was neccessary to say it. With one last look at Skeeter's book, he put it back on the shelf and reatreated to his room.

* * *

Hermione:

Before going to bed she decided to write a letter to Harry and Ron.

_Dear Harry (and Ron because I know you're there too),_  
_I'm at Hogwarts right now, and the castle looks better than it has in years. All signs of the war that happened there have disappeared, except that the teachers and some of the students remember it as well. We haven't talked about it much, I don't think anyone really wants to either... The Head Boy and Girl have to share a dorm now, but we get our own rooms thank Merlin for that. I don't think I could share a bed with Malfoy, the thought itself is terrifying. Oh thats right I didn't tell you. Malfoy's Head boy... I have no idea how or why, but I know this year is going to be VERY long._  
_ Love,_  
_ Hermione._

She decided not to send it right away for it being late at night and she didn't think McGonagall would appreciate the Head Girl out of bed (even though they were technically allowed to) to send a letter. So she just left it on her desk, so she could use an owl to deliver it after breakfast tomorrow.

* * *

Breakfast...

Hermione:

"Morning Ginny." Hermione yawned as she sat down on the bench next to her red-headed friend.

"Mornin'. Sleep well?" She asked

"I suppose so. Did you?" Hermione said helping herself to some toast.

"Not really. It feels kind of strange being back here for the first time since the war... Brings back memories..."

"I know what you mean..."

They ate their breakfast in silence. Hermione looked around at all the faces in the Great Hall remembering her first time here, telling everyone who cared to listen about how the ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky in their first year. Then she looked at the large doors and remembered how Hagrid walked inside the castle from his return from Azkaban in her second year. And in her third year, Dumbledore standing up where the teachers sat, talking about how Sirius Black had escaped and how the security precautions (Dementors) were neccessary. She smiled as she remembered how she, Harry, and Ron discovered he was innocent, then frowned as she rememebered how he died. In her fourth year she remembered the Yule Ball and how she and Victor danced across the floor, and a jealous Ron watching from a distance. Then in her fifth year -"Hermione! Wake up! Come on seriously. Hermione!" yelled Ginny very loudly in her ear.

"What? What? What happened?" Said Hermione drowsily.

"I don't know, you tell me. You had all these weird expressions on your face. First you were happy then you looked all depressed and you looked sick. Are you ok? Do you feel sick?" Ginny says, pressing a hand to Hermione's forehead.

"I'm fine Gin." She said pushing Ginny's hand away, "Really. I am."

"I think you should go to Madam -"

"I really don't think I have to."

"I don't care Mione' your're going."

"Ginny come -"

"Not listening."

"Ginny please, I -"

"Come on Hermione."

"Ginny! I'm -"

"Your're going Hermione. Don't question it." Ginny said standing up.

"Fine. But only because your're making me. I feel perfectly fine." Hermione muttered getting off the bench and following Ginny.

"You can tell that to yourself Mione'." Ginny laughed

* * *

Draco:

At breakfast Draco saw Blaise with a new girl sitting next to him. "Hey Zabini. Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Amanda Evans. She's a sixth year and in Ravenclaw. And she is not related to Potter's mother. In case you were curious."

"Wasn't going to ask," he said. Momentarily shocked Blaise wasn't going out with a Slytherin, "What happened to Victoria? Not good enough for you?"

"No. Caught her snogging some Hufflepuff. Dumped her. She was starting to get clingy anyway." Blaise said turning his attention back to his new catch.

"Right, right." Draco said smirking. He helped himself to an apple and a couple pieces of bacon. Draco didn't feel like eating, but just to keep his stomach satisfied he forced some food down. He was focusing on his half eaten apple when he heard shouting from the table behind him, and turned around.

"Hermione! Come on seriously. Hermione!" yelled Weaselette.

He faced forward again, "Only Merlin knows what those two could be talking about." He thought to himself. He continued to study his apple and force bacon down his throat for a good five minutes, only to stop when Blaise punched his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked clutching his arm.

"Shut your trap and stop being a baby. Apparently the Ginger's taking the Mud -"

"Don't say that word." Draco snarled.

Rolling his eyes, "Fine. Apparently the Ginger's taking _Granger_ to the hospital wing. Bet she's taking Wonderboys reserved bed." He snickered.

"Sure Blaise, why not?" He said in a bored tone.

"Ooh touchy today aren't we. Maybe wittle baby Draco can't stand wittle Blaise making fun of Granger. Maybe wittle baby Draco _loves_ wittle baby Granger." Blaise said in his annoying baby voice.

"Shove off Zabini."

"I know. I was only pulling your wand mate."

Draco rolled his eyes. Staring fixedly up at the ceiling ignoring Blaise completely.

"Unless your're hiding something." Blaise said looking at Draco mischievously.

This time Draco did look at Blaise. "Are you out of your bloody mind? What makes you think I'd even touch her?" He spat.

Grinning like a fool he said, "Well Malfoy you -"

"Save it. I'm not in the mood." He got up and left. Leaving Blaise, who was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

* * *

**Well... third chapter! I did this in a span of about an hour and a half... so if its not very good I apologize! **

**~ Rebeca :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter... that honor goes to J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Hermione:

Once they arrived at the hospital wing Hermione pulled Ginny over to the side, "Ginny I want you to know that I feel perfectly fine, and honestly don't feel that Madam Pomfrey would want to be bothered by this."

"Hermione," she said with a sassy hand on her hip, "I honestly feel that you need to go the hospital wing. You may not feel that you need to but I beg to differ. You may not feel sick, but I just think that you feel... off. I don't know how to describe what I'm saying to you so don't ask. So do me a favour and just go ok?"

Hermione stared at Ginny for a couple of seconds before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "Ginny you can be a pain in the arse, stubborn, and extremely irritating, but most of the time you're probably the best friend I've ever had."

"I shall take all of that as a compliment Mione.' Now go, before you make me late to class." She said as she hugged her back.

Hermione let go of Ginny with a large smile on her face, "Well then. Go on off to class Gin, I'll see you later." And she pushed the doors of the infirmary open and with a final wave to Ginny, she walked inside letting all the memories of being in there just wash over her. Sometimes sitting by a bed waiting for Harry or Ron to wake up from a deep sleep, or having people by her bed while she was sick, injured, paralyzed, or covered in cat fur. She sat on a bed just thinking about all those memories, not noticing Madam Pomfrey sit beside her.

"We've all come a long way haven't we Miss. Granger? Sometimes for the better, and sometimes for the worse."

Not making eye contact but continued to stare at nothing in particular she said, "I suppose so. I was just thinking about all the times I was in here. Spent a good chunk of my time here at Hogwarts in the hospital wing now that I think about it." She laughed half-heartedly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have a knack at getting themselves injured. Sometimes its not entirely their fault. Like that fool Lockhart, instead of fixing Potter's broken bones he decided to vanish all the bones in his arm. I still don't understand why Potter didn't just come to me." She said with an indignant huff.

"Well, Harry was sort of ambushed by Professor Lockhart. He didn't have much of a choice." Hermione said.

"I see." She said, still clearly upset. "Anyway, why did you come up here my dear? Are you feeling ok?"

"I am feeling fine, but Ginny says otherwise. She claims at breakfast that I looked happy then depressed and sick. So she took me here to see you." Hermione finished.

"Hmm... may I ask what you were doing at the time?"

"Well, I was looking around the Great Hall remembering all the happy and sad times spent there. I never realized I was acting out my emotions."

"Well Miss Granger, I feel that you are not ill, but merely depressed. You may not seem so, but you look as though you have not seen the light of day. And that usual sparkle in your eye is no longer there. You lost a lot during the war I suggest you find someone who's going through the same as you, sit down with that person and just let go of all of your emotions. I find that extremely helpful in the most stressful of situations. And I would suggest not Miss. Weasley. She does seem to be your 'best friend' but she doesn't seem to be going through the same problems as you at the moment."

Hermione took all those words in. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey, I shall take your words into consideration." She would indeed think about what she said. But not Ginny? Who on Earth would care to listen and understand her?

"Here take some chocolate and head back up to the Head Dorm and take a long nap." She held out the chocolate for Hermione.

Hermione took the chocolate, "Thank you again. But I cannot go back up my dorm to take a nap. It's the first -"

"I will hear nothing of it. I want you to rest in the comfort of your own bed. And if you do not follow my orders I will personally guide you up to your dorm and have someone stand guard at the portrait hole so you don't try to sneak out." Madam Pomfrey finished.

"Ok. Ok. I'll go back to my dorm." Hermione said, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Good girl. Now off you go." She ushered Hermione out of the Hospital Wing and kept telling her to go straight to her dorm.

Once she was out she walked to her dorm in silence. No one crossed her path and she didn't see anyone. If someone saw her, she didn't notice she just kept walking. Once she got to her dorm, she went straight to her room. Not bothering to change, she just took her shoes off, went under the warm covers on her bed and passed out.

* * *

Draco:

As soon as he left the Great Hall, Draco didn't remember why he left in the first place. All he recalled was Blaise telling him that Granger was being escorted to the Hospital Wing by Weaselette and him being upset, leaving his seat on the bench and storming off. Not quite sure what to do or where to go he decided to just go up to his room and take a much needed nap, even though it was Eight in the morning.

As he stepped through the portrait hole he just said out loud, "What am I even doing here?" He stood there, waiting for an answer that was never going to come. He sighed, "I don't even understand why I was upset." He sat on the sofa with his hands on his face, feeling suddenly alone and empty. "I just don't."

He stayed in that position, wishing that someone was there to comfort him, to console him, to assure him that everything was going to be alright. That he wasn't alone, he was loved and wanted. But no one was there. His father in Azkaban with a life sentence, his mother completely oblivious to his feelings, his friends gone, even Dobby. The elf who raised him. Cared for him, when no one else was there. Even here, in Hogwarts, people remember him as the Death Eater who 'supported' Voldemort, who helped Snape kill Dumbledore. Even if his death was planned with Severus, people still wanted someone to blame. He wanted friends, people he could rely on.

He felt a sudden urge of jealousy to Potter. Even though his parents were dead, he still had friends who love him for who he is, not because he was the 'Chosen One' or the 'Boy Who Lived.' Every day he'd go to a family, that wasn't his, but was treated like a son anyway. Draco wanted all of that, and all the lovey-dovey mushy stuff that came with it. He'd do anything for it all. He looked around the room with a slightly calm expression until a smile, a genuine smile that reached to his eyes, spread across his face. He decided that after everything he was put through,

"I am going to change."

* * *

**Chapter 4 completed! yay! Took me a while even though it was extremely short. (Sorry about that) I'm planning on changing the summary as well... Just to let you guys know that I might not be updating as frequently, I'm extremely busy with school and sports, so expect one maybe every other day.**

**Sorry, I'll try really hard to get them finished sooner!**

**~ Rebeca :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling**.

* * *

Draco:

"I am going to change."

Those five words echoed through his head repeatedly until the message sank it. He just sat there contemplating on what to do next. He felt as though a new chapter of his life had started, but he didn't know where to start. He figured he should start small, since most of the people around him thought he was a walking devil. If he suddenly started to be nice, people would wonder what he was up to. He thought of Blaise, and how he uses the word 'Mudblood' like its second nature to him. Then he thought of Granger and how his aunt Bellatrix used a knife to cut the offending word into her skin.

All thoughts that were in his head were gone, all the color on his face disappeared. He remembered what happened. He was standing right there. Watching her on the ground screaming in pain and agony. Her yells screaming that they didn't steal the sword, that they never went into her vault. He remembered. He remembered it all. He sometimes thought that he should've helped her. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything. He'd probably be on the floor with her having the words 'Blood Traitor' cut into his skin. He would have taken that any day though instead of the Dark Mark. Since it couldn't be removed, people would always judge him by a person who supported Voldemort. Never listening to the reasons as to why he had to have the blasted Mark burned onto his skin. Always being judged by the past, never the future.  
He was never one to think about what people were saying about him, but now... it hurts. He noticed people whispering about him when they thought he couldn't hear them. He heard them call him, 'Death Eater,' on more than one occasion. Before he'd go over and give them a piece of his mind and then hex them. Now, he realized that doing that helped those people reinforce the idea of him being the 'bad guy.'

"I'll show them." He said. He left his dorm to go to Potions with Slughorn. As he was walking to his first class he saw a mane of tamed brown hair. "Granger." He said in his head. He turned his head slightly to get a better look of her. She had a determined and tired expression on her face. He'd seen that look, mainly when she was trying to explain something to Potter or Weasley. She can look fairly stunning when she wanted to be, but right now she just looked like normal Granger. And to be honest, Draco thought that's when she looked her best.

* * *

Hermione:

After waking up from her nap, she looked at a clock on her wall. 7 o' clock. She stared at it for what seemed like another ten minutes. When she realized she skipped lunch and half of dinner, as if on cue her stomach grumbled. "Ok. Ok. We're going down to the Great Hall for dinner. Calm down." She told her stomach. She put her robe on and put her hair in a messy ponytail and went down. While walking her stomach gave another loud belch. She sighed.

"Well that was mighty attractive Granger." Said a voice from behind her. She stopped and turned around. When she saw the smirking face of Draco Malfoy she rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Shove off Malfoy."

He caught up with her and they fell into step. "That's not very nice."

Hermione stopped and stared. "And you've been so nice to me for the past seven years of my life."

Hermione could have sworn he looked apologetic, but thought it was her imagination when the smirk returned.

"Well you haven't made it easy Granger. You beating me in every exam, outsmarting me in the worst scenarios, and lets not forget when you punched me in the face in our third year."

"If I didn't know any better, I think you just complimented me." Hermione said as she started to walk again.

"Well, I would hope you notice a compliment. You weren't named the Brightest Witch of our Age for nothing you know."

She rolled her eyes. "I know a compliment when I hear one. It just sounds strange when one comes out of your mouth." She stopped walking and a dawn of realization came upon her, "Why are you complimenting me Malfoy?"

"Well... I... I... I don't know. Is it against the rules now? I can't say something nice about someone? Not even a member of the Golden Trio?"

She blushed. "I never approved of that name you know. Harry doesn't like it either, but Ron took the name in stride. Using the phrase, 'I'm a member of the Golden Trio' to his personal benefit. It was wrong for the wizarding community to label us with that, we only did what we felt was right."

There was a very pregnant pause. Hermione was looking at the ground trying to avoid his gaze, while Draco was looking directly at her, processing the words she just said. "It was very brave of you though. Not everyone could have done what you did. Its mostly because of you that the wizarding world wasn't thrown into utter chaos. You're quite like a rock Granger. You'll be walked over, thrown, kicked, and scar'd, but you'll still be there. As proud as ever." He said quietly.

She looked at him, with a curious look on her face. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it again. Contemplating on what she should say next.

"You should stop doing that Granger, it makes you look like a goldfish." Malfoy smirked.

"A rather attractive goldfish too might I add." She said laughing at the astonished face on Draco's face, "And thank you, by the way. It was very kind of you to say that. Now if you don't mind I would like to go down to dinner. For as you have noticed earlier, I am very hungry." And as if on cue, her stomach gave another tremendous grumble. Malfoy laughed.

"Very well." He said, still smiling.

"He has a very nice smile." Hermione thought to herself. "Stop it. You shouldn't be thinking like that. Malfoy is way _way_ out of bounds. Only

Merlin knows what Harry and Ron would think if she was 'involved' with Draco Malfoy." She mentally shuddered. She smiled back at him, "Lets go then."

* * *

Draco:

Potions was very dull, he knew everything Slughorn mentioned. The only thing missing was Granger's hand shooting up in the air every time Slughorn asked a question. The rest of the day was the same. Lunch was incredibly boring, and every time he wanted to start a conversation with Blaise, he had some girl in his lap and they were snogging. "It looks like they're eating their faces." He thought. He looked at his food and suddenly lost his appetite. When all of his classes were finished, he wanted the comfort of being alone for a few minutes. After having people stare at him and whisper behind their hands all day, he wanted to be alone.

He walked up to the Room of Requirement and said, "I want a quiet place so I can be alone, I want a quiet place so I can be alone, I want a quiet place so I can be alone." After saying this three times, he found a large door in place of the wall that was there before.

He slowly pushed the door open, remembering everything that happened in here. Trying to fix the Vanishing Cabinet, following Potter into the Room, and Crabbe falling to his death into his own Fiend Fire. Everything in the room still looked burnt and charred, but it was building itself back to its original state. He found a large chair and sat in it. Only then did he realize how tired he was. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_Flashback..._

_"Draco...Draco... wake up."_

_"What?" He said, his eyes focusing on his surroundings. He found his mother on his bedside, with a worried expression on her face. _

_"Your... your father wants to talk to you."_

_"Now?"_

_"Please Draco, he doesn't have much time."_

_Draco felt as if a large wave was crashing down on him. How could he forget? Today was the day his father was going to Azkaban. "Tell father that I am coming down." His mother left Draco to his thoughts. He pulled a shirt over his head and put on a pair of jeans and socks, and stuffed his feet into a pair of shoes. He braced himself for what's to come. _  
_As he walked into the living room of his Manor, his father came into view. _

_"Draco." He said hoarsely. Lucius Malfoy was paler than usual, and had large bags under his eyes. He was thin and you could see every bone in his body from a good distance away. He leaned on his walking stick as if his life depended on it. _

_"Father." Draco took a cautious step forward. Unsure of what to say next. _

_Lucius took a step forward only to trip and fall. He was caught by Narcissa who helped him up and placed him on a chair. _

_"Draco, I've made many mistakes that I cannot fix. And I am truly sorry. I am sorry that wherever you go, no matter how much you've changed, people will look down on you. You are not me Draco. You have not made the same mistakes that I made. You must show these people that you have changed for the better. Bring the Malfoy name back to its former glory. Do whatever it takes. But... most importantly...I want you to be happy. If my only son is happy, then I shall die a happy man knowing that my pathetic existence came to use. I put you through many difficult and emotionally taxing tasks Draco, and I shall never forgive myself. And I do not expect you to forgive me. You are my pride and glory Draco. Please, no matter how badly you think of me, do not forget that." His eyes closed, and a single tear fell and landed on his cheek. _

_"Father, I -" Draco never got the chance to finish what he said. A large ministry man came up behind Lucius, Draco didn't even notice him until now. _

_"Your time here is finished Lucius, your cell awaits you." The man said. Lucius looked at Draco and Narcissa for the last time with tears falling from both his eyes. And with that they had disapparated, they were gone. _

_Narcissa fell to her knees and was bawling loudly with her face in her hands. And Draco stood there watching the spot where his Father had been, as if he would suddenly come back. When he realized that he wasn't coming back he went to his Mother and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, her cries echoing through the large house._

_End of Flashback..._

Draco woke up in cold sweat, remembering what had happened all those months ago. He sat up and started walking aimlessly through the room, trying to forget that horrible day. He found a large clock showing that the time was seven in the evening. He had skipped half of dinner. Rather reluctantly he walked toward the large door and pushed it open, letting himself out.

_Five Minutes later..._

"...you're quite like a rock Granger. You'll be walked over, thrown, kicked, and scar'd, but you'll still be there. As proud as ever." He mentally slapped himself. "That was a ridiculous thing to say. Hermione Granger is not a rock." He said to himself. He braced himself to be slapped by her, yet again, but it never came. Instead he saw her opening and closing her mouth, deciding on what to say. "You should stop doing that Granger, it makes you look like a goldfish."

"A rather attractive goldfish too might I add." She said with a smirk on her face.

Draco opened his mouth in shock, not believing her nerve. She laughed at him.

"And thank you, by the way. It was very kind of you to say that. Now if you don't mind I would like to go down to dinner. For as you have noticed earlier, I am very hungry." Her stomach made another loud unattractive sound, and Draco laughed.

"Very well."

"Lets go then." He walked with her to the Great Hall replaying the conversation in his head. _"A rather attractive goldfish too might I add."_ "A rather attractive goldfish indeed." He thought to himself, silently smiling.

* * *

**I am sooooo sorry this chapter took forever, I was so busy with everything going on during school and sports that I hardly had time to update!**

**I'll try harder to get chapters finished sooner. **

**I apologize for the wait**

**~ Rebeca :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Not me.

* * *

Hermione:

When She and Draco reached the Great Hall she looked up at him with a small smile on her face before swiftly leaving him at the entrance. "I don't want to attract any unwanted attention." She thought to herself as she was walking towards the Gryffindor Table. She saw Ginny and Neville talking, and by the looks of it, the conversation wasn't going to well.

"I really want to though Ginny! It's - Hi Hermione! Where've you been?" Neville said with a forced smile on his face.

"Sleeping... What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing important." Ginny said. "Sleep well?"

"It was fine." Hermione said with a suspecting look on her face.

"That's nice. Pumpkin Juice?" Ginny asked, obviously trying to avoid any unwanted questions.

Dinner went on as usual, with Hermione throwing Ginny and Neville curious glances every once in awhile. When dinner was over, Ginny stood up and grabbed Neville's arm. "Well we should be going back to the Gryffindor Tower now. Goodnight Hermione." Neville stuffing some last minute spoons of pudding into his mouth, gave Hermione an apologetic look before following Ginny out of the Great Hall.

"Well that was weird." Hermione muttered under her breath. Walking up to her dorm thinking of all the possible reasons as to why Neville and Ginny were acting strangely._ Ginny and Neville are together. Wait. No. Ginny's with Harry and Neville's with Hannah. They could be cheating, but thats completely un-Gryffindor of them. Or they could be arguing about something... maybe Ginny's mad at Harry or Neville's mad at Hannah and they're trying to figure out a way to... No. That doesn't sound like them. Maybe there's a problem going on and they're asking for advice. Let's go with that for now. I'll ask Ginny later, and if she doesn't tell me anything then I'll go to Neville. Yhea. That's fine. _

When she reached her room, she went to the comfort of her own bed for the second time that day and fell into a deep and blissful sleep.

* * *

Draco:

Draco and Hermione reached the Great Hall. He felt as though he should say something, but he didn't know what to say. He looked down at her and saw she had a half-smile on her face. She looked at him, then turned away to go to her respective table. He sighed and made his way to the Slytherin area, only to find Blaise with another girl in his lap. He cleared his throat. When they didn't hear him, he took out his wand and placed a sticking charm on their lips. Only then did Blaise realise he can't get his mouth off of her own. Then he saw Draco standing there and his eyes narrow. Draco was laughing very hard at the scene in front of him. He let Blaise stay in that position for a few minutes, seeing that all he ever does is snog girls. "Might as well give him what he wants." Draco thought to himself. When he decided that that was enough humiliation for one day, he lifted the spell off of Blaise and his snogging partner. "5 points from Slytherin for a disgusting display of affection." He said with a smirk on his face and anyone who heard him burst out laughing, only to stop when Blaise gave them a look saying, "Stop laughing if you know what's good for you."

"What was that for Malfoy! I never wanted to be stuck to her by the mouth! That was disgusting!" Blaise yelled, the girl he had been snogging gave Blaise the deepest look of loathing before marching off hexing anyone who got in her way.

"Well mate, all you ever do now is eat other girl's faces. And honestly its getting quite pathetic. Its also revolting when you're doing it at dinner and other people are trying to eat without throwing up all over their food." Draco finished with a slightly bored expression on his face.

"Well, atleast I'm wanted. I don't see you with a girl with your arm. Have you realised that the only girl you could get was Pansy?"

Draco's expression became impassive. When he didn't say anything Blaise continued, "I saw you coming in with that Granger girl. Have your standards become so low that you started to hit on a Mudblood?"

Without thinking Draco slapped Blaise across the face yelling, "What did I tell you about using that word?" He was shaking with rage. "You never learn do you? You just can't grow up. Stop living in the past Blaise, things are changing. I don't care about blood status anymore. If I even wanted to go out with Granger then I would. She's better than the selection of girls you've been making lately." He left Blaise and left the Great Hall walking (which was more like stomping) back to his dorm. _"If I even wanted to go out with Granger then I would. She's better than the selection of girls you've been making lately."_ "I would go out with Granger if the chance presented itself. And she is better than Blaise's choices. She's the best girl here at Hogwarts. She's not one of those girls who are looking to snog every minute of their life. She's thoughtful, smart, forgiving, beautiful..." He said to himself. He was about to walk into his room when he stopped abruptly. Draco just now processed what he had said. He just called Hermione Granger beautiful. "Well she is." He thought. "Her eyes, the way she smiles, her laugh..." His eyes widened. "I love her."

* * *

Hermione:

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she yawned, "First day of classes." She took a shower, pulled on her uniform, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs to go grab something from the little kitchen in the dorm. She was surprised to see Draco already sitting there reading the Daily Prophet on the dining table. "Uh, good morning."

"Mornin'" He said casually.

"Sleep well?" She said grabbing a glass of milk from the fridge.

"Sure."

"Awfully chatty today aren't we?" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well some of us aren't in the mood to talk." He said, his eyes not leaving the paper.

"Fine, excuse me for trying to have a conversation." She said, somewhat offended. She drained her glass of milk, and wiped away her milk moustache. She turned to leave only to hear Draco say, "Hey, wait! That's not what I meant. I'm not really a morning person."

She raised her eyebrows, "What does that have to do with talking again?"

"I...well...I...I just don't have conversations in the morning ok?" He said defensively.

"That is the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard. And I'm friends with Ronald Weasley. Is that saying something to you?"

He blushed, leaving Hermione smirking. "Maybe."

"Boys." She muttered. They stared at each other. Hermione couldn't help but notice that his hair was no longer slicked back, it just layed there on his head, occasionally falling into his eyes. "Makes him look more natural." She thought to herself. She looked into his eyes, they were a startling grey. The kind of grey that would make people think that he could see inside their very soul. After what seemed like hours of staring she said, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Say something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Who would have thought, Hermione Granger not knowing what to say." He said smirking. It was her turn to blush.

She huffed indignantly, "Whatever Malfoy." She turned to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, to breakfast. It's 8 in the morning."

"Ok. I'll um, come with you."

"Sure, why not Malfoy. You can join me. Thanks for asking." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He said, holding the portrait door open waiting for her to get out. "Well come on, if we don't leave now all the good food will be gone."

"Oh please," She said getting out, "You know the food magically replenishes itself. It never runs out." She winked at him before walking away, letting him follow her.

* * *

Draco:

Draco had a very unbalanced sleep that night. His dreams consisted of Granger's face then Blaise saying "Mudblood," over and over again. When he couldn't take it anymore, he got up took a Dreamless Sleep Potion and fell asleep for the rest of the night. It was 7 in the morning when Draco woke up again. Groaning into his pillow, he reluctantly got up and showered getting ready for a new day. He changed into his Hogwarts uniform and went downstairs. He grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and sat down at the dining table. After staring off into the distance he heard a distinct tapping noise against the window. There was an owl, with the _Daily Prophet_ in its claws. He paid the owl and sat back down looking at the first page.

_Gryffindor Prince: Cheating?_  
_Our Daily Prophet reporters found Ronald Weasley, a member of the Golden Trio, at the Three Broomsticks late last night with the new Puddlemere United seeker, Cho Chang. Ronald Weasley was unavailable for comment, but Cho managed to tell our reporters that they were "old school friends having a drink together." But less than an hour later we found the couple in a corner in, what looks of it, a passionate lip-lock. Last our reporters checked, Mr. Weasley was in a relationship with the Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger, and Ms. Chang was with the new Keeper of the Puddlemere United team, Oliver Wood. Article continued on page 15._

So Weasley was still with Granger then, "Not for long." Draco said with a smirk. He continued to read,

_Kingsley Shacklebolt: Minister of Magic _  
_Kingsley Shacklebolt was proclaimed Minister of Magic yesterday along with the Order of Merlin, Second Class for his lasting efforts during the Second Wizarding War. The Minister was part of the secret organization the Order of the Phoenix, a group of wizards and witches that planned to thwart Lord - um - Voldemort before the war. Mr. Shacklebolt says, "Everyone who was in the Order of the Phoenix, must receive the Order of Merlin, Second Class along with me, because this operation was not a one man show. The awards will be given to those people at the New Year's Eve Ball, taking place at the Ministry. As Minister I will -"_

"Uh, good morning." Draco looked up, his stomach doing cartwheels inside of him. Granger was standing in front of him and he decided not to

show her that he was happy to see her. "Mornin'"

"Sleep well?"

Sleep well? No. "Sure." He said. He wasn't sure as to why he wasn't being honest.

"Awfully chatty today aren't we?" She said.

"Well some of us aren't in the mood to talk." He said indifferently.

"Fine, excuse me for trying to have a conversation." Hermione said, with a hurt look on her face. She turned to leave.

"Hey, wait! That's not what I meant. I'm not really a morning person." Draco said, hoping she'll stay with him, for a little longer.

"What does that have to do with talking again?" She asked.

"I...well...I...I just don't have conversations in the morning ok?" Even in his head that sounded lame. Apparently she thought so too.

"That is the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard. And I'm friends with Ronald Weasley. Is that saying something to you?" He blushed, and Malfoy men never blush.

"Maybe." He mumbled, trying to keep his embarrassment at a minimum.

"Boys." She muttered. Making him blush even harder. He stared at her. Her hair was falling onto her shoulders, not like the squirrel's tail she had before, in long waves. Her eyes were a warm, and inviting brown. The kind that would make people all warm and fuzzy on the inside. After what seemed like forever she said, "Well?"

He was confused. "Well what?"

"Say something!"

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know."

He smirked, "Who would have thought, Hermione Granger not knowing what to say." She blushed.

"Whatever Malfoy." She huffed, she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Um to breakfast. Its 8 in the morning." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Feeling exceptionally foolish he said, "Ok. I'll um, come with you."

"Sure why not Malfoy, you can join me. Thanks for asking." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Choosing to ignore her tone, "Your welcome." He walked past her and held the portrait door open for her. "Well come on. If we don't leave now then all the good food will be gone."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please. You know the food magically replenishes itself. It never runs out." She winked at him. Then went through the portrait hole.

Not knowing what to do, he walked behind her, silently smiling to himself.

* * *

**__**6th chapter! I don't really like this one, so will you guys tell me what you think? I might end up changing it but I don't know.

~ Rebeca :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there fellow humans, I finally got the time to create this chapter. So once again I apologize if it doesn't live up to your standards.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J. K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione:

At the Great Hall...

"Morning Ginny, Neville."

"Morning Mione'" They said together, she sat down next to Ginny, "What's up?"

"Nothing interesting." Neville said. Hermione looked at him, he had a tired and agitated expression along with huge circles under his eyes.

"Right okay." She grabbed a blueberry muffin took a bite from it with a thoughtful look on her face. She observed that Ginny and Neville were occasionally shooting glares at each other, not bothering to talk out loud.

"Well, do either of you want to explain why you two are acting strangely?" Hermione said.

"Not really." Ginny mumbled.

"Fine then. Neville?"

"Not if she doesn't want to." Neville said, his eyes focused on the fork in front of him.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "I'll figure it out eventually you know. Just thought I'd let you know." She scanned the table for any food that looked worth eating only to have the _Daily Prophet_ dropped into her lap by a school owl.

_Gryffindor Prince: Cheating?_

"Uh, Hermione. I really think you shouldn't -" Ginny started.

"Oh shush Ginny." Hermione said, her eyes reading the article in front of her.

_Our Daily Prophet reporters found Ronald Weasley, a member of the Golden Trio, at the Three Broomsticks late last night with the new Puddlemere United seeker, Cho Chang. Ronald Weasley was unavailable for comment, but Cho managed to tell our reporters that they were "old school friends having a drink together." But less than an hour later we found the couple in a corner in, what looks of it, a passionate lip-lock. Last our reporters checked, Mr. Weasley was in a relationship with the Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger, and Miss. Chang was with the new Keeper of the Puddlemere United team, Oliver Wood. Article continued on page 15._

"Did you know?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yes." Ginny said not looking at her.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Hermione said, tears threatening to fall but she refused to let them.

"We thought It would be best if you didn't -"

"Well you thought wrong didn't you."

"Mione' ple -"

"Don't call me that." She spat. "Leave me alone Ginny." Hermione got up and left. She let the article's words repeat themselves in her head._"old school friends having a drink together." "passionate lip-lock." _

"How could he?" She thought, "He knew how I felt." She decided to figure out the truth for herself. She walked to the owlery and took a spare piece of parchment and wrote, _"Is it true?"_ She chose the nearest owl to her, "Take this to Ron Weasley." She watched the owl fly away, only now letting the tears fall.

* * *

Draco:

_At the Great Hall..._

Draco sat down next to Blaise, who alone this time. "Draco... I want to apologize." When he didn't object Blaise continued, "What I said was completely out of line and if you are going to change then I will to... because you're my best mate. Can you forgive me?"

After what seemed like eternity Draco finally said, "For an average person, that apology would be considered pathetic," Blaises' shoulders sagged, "but since the apology is coming from_ you_ then you obviously mean it. So yes. I forgive you."

Blaise grinned. "I don't know if I should be offended or not so I'll take that as a compliment. So thanks... I guess."

"Okay now that that is settled I'm going to start eating." Draco stated.

"Alright. But hey. What is going on between you and Granger? She's not so hostile to you anymore, and you're not the bane of her existence. So what's up?"

"What's up? Nothings up." Draco said matter-of-factly, "I guess we're friends."

"Friends... right. That doesn't explain why you've been ogling at her since the beginning of breakfast. Seriously man, staring at a girl is normal for guys. But staring at a girl for long periods of time is just weird."

"I haven't been ogling at her. That's something you would do." He said with a casual glance to where Hermione was sitting.

"Very true ferret." Draco glared at him, "But in this case, I do believe it is you who is doing the staring. Got something to confess Draco?"

"No." He said casually, "But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, there's no girl whos dying for you attention today. Lost your touch Zabini?"

"No haven't lost my touch Draco. Its just tiring having a bint on my arm everyday."

"You tell yourself that Blaise." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione get up and leave. He looked at his watch, "Breakfast isn't over for another thirty minutes." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing. I have to go. I'll see you later."

"If you're going to go follow Granger you might as well say it." Blaise said casually.

"I'm not going to. Bye Blaise."

"Right. Bye Draco."

He got up and walked out of the Great Hall, as soon as the large doors were out of sight, he ran to catch up with Hermione. He kept a fair amount of distance between the two if them, not wanting to be seen. Yet. When they arrived at their destination, he heard her say, "Take this to Ron Weasley." When the owl left, he caught a glimpse of her, tears running down her cheeks.

He walked towards her and stood next to her, "Strange place to cry. Nice. But strange."

She looked up at him, her eyes red and full of tears. He smiled down at her, "Are you okay?" He said with as much emotion as he could muster into his voice. Taking Draco completely off-guard, she hugged him and cried into his shirt. After getting over the overall shock of having Hermione Granger cry against him, he hugged her back. Assuring her that everything was going to fine.

* * *

I apologize for the chapter being so short. I couldn't think of much to say, although I had an idea as to where this story will be heading so I'm going to start to focus on that. Sorry for the late updates!

~Rebeca :)

(Thanks for the reviews so far!)


	8. Chapter 8

Im off today, so I thought I'll write another chapter so... ya. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its character shall always belong to J. K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione:

"Strange place to cry. Nice. But strange." A voice said. She turned her head and saw Draco standing there. "Are you ok?" Just so filled with emotion and tears she threw herself onto him and let all the tears get out of her system. She was surprised at the prospect of even hugging him, but was shocked when she felt his arms wrap around her. It felt nice standing there in his arms, it felt _safe_. They stood there for awhile in each other's arms, only when Hermione realised who she was embracing with.

"Draco! I'm so sorry. That was completely uncalled for." She said.

Looking slightly put-off, "Its ok, I saw you run out so I decided to follow."

"Really? That's sweet of you - wait. You_ followed_ me here?" She said her eyebrows raised.

He blushed, "Well, you looked upset and stuff... so I thought I'd um... make sure everything was alright." He blushed even harder.

Hermione smiled, "Well, that was very thoughtful of you. But completely unnecessary. I'm fine."

He looked down at his shirt, "Really? Cause' I have evidence that says otherwise."

It was her turn to blush, "Yeah well, I can be emotional sometimes."

"That is a bit of an understatement." He muttered.

"Care to repeat that?" She asked, her wand pointing at his chest.

"Nope. Not even a little bit."

"Good. Now lets go back downstairs before -" An owl flew by and dropped a letter into Hermione's hands.

_I'm so sorry._

Was all it said. Tears threatening to fall, she quickly wiped them away. Not wanting to go into a complete meltdown again. " - before people start wondering where we are." She finished. "Come on. First day of classes! For me that is." She waited for Draco to answer.

"Yeah sure, school. Fun. I'm coming." He said, looking distracted.

Hermione noticed but decided not to bring it up. "Alright. Lets go." They walked out of the owlery together in complete silence.

* * *

Draco:

It felt nice having Hermione in his arms, he never realised how small she was though. One wrong step and she would break in his arms. She silently sobbed into his shirt and he could feel the tears seep through his shirt onto his chest. She let go suddenly, "Draco! I'm so sorry. That was completely uncalled for."

He was disappointed that she tore herself away however, he only let it show for a fraction of a second. "Its ok, I saw you run out so I decided to follow."

"Really? That's sweet of you - wait. You _followed_ me here?" She said, looking slightly surprised and her eyebrows raised.

He realised that what he said was completely tactless, "Well, you looked upset and stuff... so I thought I'd um... make sure everything was alright." His face rivaling the color of the Weasleys hair.

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you. But completely unnecessary. I'm fine."

He smirked. "Really? Cause' I have evidence that says otherwise." Gesturing to his shirt

She turned a light shade of pink. "Yeah well, I can be emotional sometimes."

"That is a bit of an understatement." He said under his breath.

"Care to repeat that?" She pointed her wand menacingly at his chest.

"Nope not even a little bit."

"Good," She put her wand away, "Now lets go back downstairs before -" A letter dropped into Hermione's hands. Being the Slytherin he is, he snuck a peek at what was written.

_I'm so sorry._

_Weasley, always the person who knows what to say._ He thought sarcastically. Bracing himself for another wave of tears, he was surprised to see Hermione take all her Gryffindor courage and refuse to let the tears fall.

" - before people start wondering where we are." She finished wiping away the beginning of tears. "Come on. First day of classes! For me that is." She looked at him expecting an answer.

"Yeah sure, school. Fun. I'm coming." He said showing no enthusiasm. _How could Weasley do this to her? Is he really that dimwitted? He ruined it with Hermione for Cho Chang? She still looks upset, I'll talk to her about it later. But what if she doesn't want to talk? Then we won't._

"Alright. Lets go." She said. They walked out, no one saying a word.

_But I want to. But she might not want to. I want to help her feel better. I feel like I owe her. Well you do, she saved your butt during the war countless of times. Thats not the point. I feel the need to protect her, even though nothing evil is out there anymore. So why don't you?_  
This battle inside his head continued throughout the day. His body at one place, his mind in another.

* * *

At the Head Dorm...

Draco:

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yes." She said, not looking up from her book.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Malfoy. Why do you ask?" Her eyes still reading the pages.

"Well, I would expect you to be upset." Why did you say that? She's going to snap back at you! He thought. This time she did look up, _Here it goes._  
"I'm fine Malfoy. I was disappointed for a while, but now that I think about Ron and I's relationship, I realized that it was a disaster waiting to happen." She continued reading.

"Really? I thought you loved him."

"So did I. But why does my love life suddenly peak your interest?"

"I dunno. I just thought you'd be upset. Didn't you have feelings for him in the sixth year?"

"And every year before and after that. Yes I did. But I came to the conclusion that that will never happen. Ronald Weasley is not worth my time because he is an insensitive git, and that will never change. I have moved on." She said.

"Oh. Well -" He stopped, Hermione burst into sudden tears. Sobbing into her hands, her book lying forgotten on the floor.

Draco moved over to her side and put a comforting arm around her. "It will be alright Hermione. Weasel doesn't realize what he's going to miss."

She laid her head against his shoulder, "Thanks Draco." Tears still rolling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on his shoulder.

Not to sure on what to do next, he picked her up into his arms and carried her to her room. He put her on the bed and put the covers over her.  
He looked at the girl lying in front of him, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Good night Hermione." He turned to walk away, when he found a picture by her bedside. There was a man and woman hugging an eleven year-old Hermione on platform 9 and ¾ with large proud smiles on their faces. _These people must be her parents._ He thought. He looked back at Hermione and smiled sadly, _I remember those days. I wish I could go back and fix all the mistakes I made that involved her. I wonder what happened to her parents. Thats a question saved for another day._

With one last glance back at Hermione, he walked out of her room and closed the door, returning to his own bedroom for a much need sleep.

* * *

Well... 8th chapter people!I dunno how many chapters I'm going to write, but I have a feeling theres going to be a lot more.

The reviews are great, thanks!

~Rebeca :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J. K. Rowling

* * *

_For the next couple of months Draco and Hermione got along and they were each other's lifelines during some occasions. With Ron breaking Hermione's heart, Draco was constantly by her side always there to comfort her. And whenever someone talked about Draco's past, Hermione would speak up for him. He never told her how he felt, scared for what she might say. He always considered telling her, but was afraid she'd reject him like the rest of the Wizarding world. He knew Hermione wasn't like that but he couldn't help but have his doubts. Its December 17th, 2000..._

* * *

_At the Great Hall..._

Hermione:

"May I please have your attention." Professor McGonagall said over all the talking of the student body, "It is with my greatest honor that I announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the first of very many Christmas Balls on, of course, Christmas day. I expect you all to behave yourselves during this joyous occasion, the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be joining us. Our -"

"So it will be like the Yule Ball?" A Marietta Edgecombe interrupted.

"Yes Miss. Edgecombe, like the Yule Ball, ten points from Ravenclaw for interrupting. (Marietta blushed and many snickers were heard throughout the hall) Our Head Boy and Girl and the prefects to create a ball worth remembering. All students, of any age, are welcome to go, unless deemed necessary by a teacher to say otherwise. Now for dinner."

Large amounts of food filled all four tables and the Hall filled itself with laughter and conversations once more.

"Another ball! Aren't you excited Hermione?" Ginny Weasley asked while filling her plate with food.

"I suppose so, Draco, the Prefects and I have to plan it. Doesn't sound like an easy task Ginny."

"Yes, well since when have you done anything easy the past eight years of your life my dear Mione'?"

"Very true. Should be up my alley then, doing difficult things." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Not noticing Hermione's tone, Ginny continued on, "This means we get to go dress shopping! But first we have to get dates, I'll just ask Harry to come. Now for you. The name Draco Malfoy sounds nice doesn't it?"

"Dress shopping I can tolerate. But Ginny please. Malfoy again? Why do you keep bringing that up?"

"Because its obvious he likes you Hermione. He's always staring at you." Both girls turned around, Draco and Blaise were having, by the looks of it, and intense conversation.

"Well," Hermione said turning back around, "he's not now."

"Maybe not now, but he does still. Even you have to admit it Mione'. Draco is easy on the eyes."

"Ginerva Weasley! You're engaged for Merlin's sake!" Hermione practically yelled.

"Can you honestly tell me Harry isn't looking at other girls Hermione." She said, with an unnervingly calm expression.

"Yes I can honestly tell you Harry wouldn't do that."

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to go over and ask who Malfoy's taking."

"Gin, please don't."

"I will." She said, starting to get up from her seat. "I'm going to prove to you that Draco Lucius Malfoy is in love with you okay? Okay."

Hermione watched as her friend walked up from the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Draco at the Slytherin Table. It seemed as though every pair of eyes watched her do this. It was normal for people to switch tables, but for a Gryffindor or Slytherin? The chances were very slim.

People started to place bets, "Who do you think will cast the first hex?" "I say the red-head. She's like a firecracker. Any minute she could take out her wand and hex you. Ten Galleons I say its her." Or, "I say Slytherin first. With their reputation people wouldn't be surprised if the first spell was said from them." Or from the peace loving people, "Ten galleons neither of them duel. They could be friends you know."

Not wanting to be noticed, Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. Completely aware that a set of grey eyes were watching her leave.

* * *

Draco:

"So a ball huh?" Blaise stated.

"Yeah, guess so." Draco said, always with the large academic vocabulary.

"And you're planning it."

"I am."

"Please no mistletoe under doors."

"Don't worry, I'll veto that idea"

"Who are you going to take?"

"A girl."

"Wow. A real charmer you are."

"What? Who are you taking?"

"I dunno. A girl."

"I now see how pathetic of an answer that was."

"Yeah. You gonna take Granger?"

"I dunno yet. She has to say yes first."

"Aha! So you are going to ask her."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Hello boys." Ginny said sitting down next to Draco.

"Weasley? What are you doing here?" Blaise said.

"You know when someone says 'Hi' people are expected to say hi back." She said smirking.

"Hello Weasley. What are you doing here."

"Well Zabini, I came over here to see who you two are taking to the ball. I'm assuming thats what you were talking about during your _age appropriate_ conversation that you were having."

Draco blushed. "Yeah well, we don't know yet."

"Don't listen to him. Hes going with Granger."

"Zabini!" Draco yelled.

"He's been talking about her, and how he really wants to go with her." He said, ignoring Draco.

"Have not." Draco said, putting his face in his hands.

"Aw little bastards embarrassed." Blaise said. "You can go tell Granger that now. Oh wait no. She's leaving."

From the crack between Draco's fingers he saw a flash of brown hair leave the Great Hall.

"Hey Malfoy, go see why she's leaving." Ginny said, pushing him off the bench.

"What? Why me?"

"Because. You're the person in love with her, not us." Blaise laughed.

"Git." Draco said, walking towards the door.

"Hey Malfoy! Make sure you ask her!" Ginny yelled.

He turned around just in time to see Ginny and Blaise high-five then start bursting into laughter.

He turned back around and started walking. He took a wild guess as to where Hermione might be, the owlery? Not really a get-away-from-people-place. The Room of Requirement? Held too many memories, memories she's not ready to face. The Head Dorm? Probably not. Quidditch Pitch? She hates the sport. The Library, doesn't seem like the kind of atmosphere for her right now. The Astronomy Tower, seems like a good idea. The Astronomy Tower it is.

* * *

Hermione:

She kept walking and walking and walking till her feet were sore. She remembered how from Astronomy Tower you could always get the best view to see the stars, she liked looking for constellations she knew about and imagining and creating her own. After a minute's hesitation, she started the walk to the Tower.

_5 minutes later..._

She summoned a blanket, laid down and looked up at the stars. "There's Orion, Gemini, Canis Major, Canis Minor, -"

"I could never tell which constellations were which." A familiar voice said.

She sat up and saw platinum blonde hair, "Oh Draco, you scared me."

"Sorry. May I?" He said gesturing to the blanket.

"Of course, its too small though, _Engorgio_. There." She said, patting the space next to her.

"Thanks."

"You said you can never tell which constellations are which right? Not even Orion?"

"Yeah. Sad right? Father never thought -" He choked, not wanting to continue. "Can you show me?"

"Sure. Lay down, its easier that way." He did as she said. "Okay, do you see those three stars, the ones in a straight line?"

He nodded. "Good, thats Orion's belt. Do you see that bright bluish-whitish star to the right of the belt?" He nodded again. "Thats Rigel, or Orions foot so to speak. Do you see the star to the very right of Rigel?" Slowly he nodded again. "That's his other foot. Now look directly above the belt to the left, do you see the reddish star?"

"Yeah."

"Thats Betelgeuse, his arm. Then the star directly across on the right. Thats his other arm. Then there's a star in the middle of the two top ones. Do you see it?

"Yeah."

"Okay, that would technically be his face."

"One star is his whole face?" Draco asked confused.

"Well, you have to imagine a face around the star. Okay, do you see an arc of stars on the right?" He nodded, "That's his shield. And the stars above Betelgeuse make up his sword. Can you see it?"

"Yeah."

"Its beautiful right?"

"Yeah it is." He said, looking right at her. When she realized he was looking at her, she blushed. Their faces were inches apart. Her brown eyes met his grey ones and they stared for what seemed like eternity. She turned away.

"We...we should get going." She said, standing up. She offered Draco her hand, pulling him up from the ground.

"Yeah, we should." They never let go of each other.

"_Reducio_." She said her wand pointing at the blanket, and picked it up. "Okay, well, lets go."

"Yeah." While they were walking their hands found each other again, but neither of them noticed. When they reached the common room Hermione set the blanket on the couch and realized her hand was in Draco's. She looked down and blushed, and quickly removed her hand.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't be." After a pregnant silence, Hermione said, "Goodnight Draco, I hope that by yourself you can find Orion."

"I probably can, now that you've shown me."

She blushed for the millionth time today. "Goodnight." She started to walk back to her room.

"Good - Hey! Hey wait Hermione!" Draco yelled.

"Yes?"

"Do...doyouwanttogototheballwithme ?"

"What?"

"Do... you want to go with the ball with me?" He said slowly.

Hermione smiled. "Sure I'd love to go with you."

"Its ok, I understand. You don't - wait. You said yes?"

"Um, yes? I can always say n-"

"Yes! I mean no. As in I don't say no. But you can if you want! I'm not forcing you. But if you said yes, that'd be nice. But I'm not saying you have to, but I'd like you to. But it's okay if you don't." He said talking endlessly, his hands in his pockets staring at the ground. He didn't even realize Hermione walking towards him.

She wrapped her arms around him, "You're rambling Draco that's my thing, plus I already said I'll go with you." She kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight." She pulled away and walked towards her room, leaving a stunned Draco behind.

"Goodnight!" Draco yelled towards her room, inside Hermione laughed. "Oh Draco." She thought.

* * *

Draco:

When he arrived at the Astronomy Tower he found Hermione already there lying on a blanket naming all the constellations she could find. "There's Orion, Gemini, Canis Major, Canis Minor -"

"I could never tell which constellations are which." He said, interrupting her.

She sat up, looking for him. When she found him, she looked somewhat relieved. "Oh Draco, you scared me."

"Sorry. May I?"

"Of course, its too small though, _Engorgio_. There."

"Thanks."

"You said you can never tell which constellations are which right? Not even Orion?"

"Yeah. Sad right? Father never thought -" He stopped, remembering his father was still hard for him. "Can you show me?"

"Sure. Lay down, its easier that way."

"Okay, do you see those three stars, the ones in a straight line?"

He nodded.

"Good..."

_3 minutes later..._

"Its beautiful right?"

"Yeah, it is." Looking right at her. Not sure what she was referring to, but for him it was Hermione.

She blushed when she caught him staring. Their faces were very close, he could feel her soft breaths on his face. His grey eyes met her brown ones. He always wondered how her eyes could be so brown and warm, while his were grey and cold. He wanted to stay like this forever, but it was ruined when she turned away.

"We...we should get going."

"Yeah we should." He said, not really meaning it. She helped him up and her small hand stayed in his till she let go to pick up the blanket. As they were walking back Draco's hand 'accidentally' found hers again, and he pretended not to notice, but he smiled to himself.

When they realized they were holding hands Hermione quickly let go, "Sorry."

"Don't be." he said and he meant it. He liked having her hand in his.

"Goodnight Draco, I hope that by yourself you can find Orion."

"I probably can, now that you've shown me." Its true. He thought

She blushed again, "Goodnight." She turned to walk away.

"Good - Hey! Hey wait Hermione!"

"Yes?"

"Do...doyouwanttogototheballwithme ?" _Really? Right now? Now my words fail me?_ He thought.

"What?" She asked, a look of clear confusion on her face.

"Do... you want to go to the ball with me?" He said slowly, not wanting to mess up. _I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't get nervous._ He thought. _Well, this one does._

"Sure I'd love to go with you."

"Its ok, I understand. You don't - wait. You said yes?" He asked confused

"Um, yes? I can always say n-"

"Yes! I mean no. As in I don't say no. But you can if you want! I'm not forcing you. But if you said yes, that'd be nice. But I'm not saying you have to, but I'd like you to. But it's okay if you don't." _Come on Draco pull yourself together. Its just Hermione. But thats just it. Its Hermione. The girl I've loved since the first week of our last year._

When he felt her arms around him, he was momentarily shocked. But he quickly got over it and hugged her back.

"You're rambling Draco that's my thing, plus I already said I'll go with you." She kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight." She walked away, leaving Draco behind to process what she just said.

After a minute of some hardcore thinking, he yelled "Goodnight!" He could have sworn he heard laughter inside her room. Smiling to himself, he walked into his room and as soon as he entered he did I silent fistpump. He changed and fell asleep, his hand holding the side of his cheek where Hermione's lips kissed it.

* * *

Two chapters in a day! Blamo!

Hope you liked it.. lot of Dramione stuff comin' up...

Reviews are great so far! :)

Let me know what you think!

~ Rebeca :)

~=[,,_,,]:3 (Its the cat that poops rainbows by the way)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione:

She woke up to the sound of owl outside her window, this one she didn't recognize. She got up and left her bed took the letter from the owl. The bird nipped affectionately at her hand. She saw the letter with her name Hermione written across the top with handwriting she knew too well.

_Hermione,_

_I heard about what happened... with er... Ron. I wasn't there during his um... phase. I was away in the States' for Auror training. Ron never took it as serious as I did, so he was left behind. And I only just got back... Ginny told me. Anyway that's not the point. I'm currently not speaking with him at the moment, so I don't know how he feels. But according to Mrs. Weasley, he's never at home any more. Which is a pathetic move by him on so many levels. But the only reason I'm writing so much is because I want to know how you're um... feeling. Do you think you can meet up with me at the Three Broomsticks on the next Hogsmeade trip?_

_Yours truly,_

_Harry_

She turned the parchment over and reached for the quill on her bedside and quickly wrote back an answer,

_Three Broomsticks sounds lovely. The next one is on the twenty-second (Friday)._

_See you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. The owl is charming._

She sent the owl back to its sender and went to get ready for her upcoming classes.

* * *

Draco:

He woke up to the sound of a large owl tapping its beak against the glass in loud, irritating sounds.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." He left the bed, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He recognized the owl immediately, it was from home. Already knowing who it from (judging by the neat organized scrawl dawning his name, Draco, across the top) he opened it with a slight reluctance.

_My dearest Draco, ("Typical, Mother.")_

_I must declare myself disappointed because of your lack of ability to write your Mother a decent letter. But because I love you so, I shall dismiss my bad feelings for my only son. (In return for a decently written response to this letter.) Tell me how are things up at Hogwarts? The so called details you've given me are vague and boring my dear. I distinctly remember you writing a letter every week during your first year reciting all the interesting things you discovered about the castle. What happened to that Draco? _("He grew up, he isn't so easily amazed anymore.")_ If things are the same, along with classes and such, how is the duty of being Head Boy going? In case you've forgotten you've still failed to tell me who the Head Girl is. If my baby boy has a crush on the Head Girl and that is the reason as to why you aren't telling me, then your mother wants to know. I heard from Horace (and yes we communicate with each other, we are friends you know) that there is a Hogsmeade trip coming up, so I shall be expecting you for lunch. And I know the choices of restaurants there in Hogsmeade are painfully limited, so I suppose we shall go to the Three Broomsticks._

_Awaiting you answer,_

_Mother._

"Once again, failing to give me space to decline ." He thought out loud.

_Dear Mother,_

_Three Broomsticks sounds great, see you there._

_Draco._

_He gave his letter back to the owl and sent the bird on its way._

_I know I should have written more, and I'll answer every question at Hogsmeade, but there's only so much I can do in morning. Except maybe the 'crush' part I will 'forget' to bring up. Judging mother she'll probably bring it up anyway._ He thought to himself. He found himself in front of his bathroom. "Might as well get ready seeing as I'm already up."

* * *

Hermione:

After doing all the morning necessities, she made her way to the kitchen in her shared dorm. Surprised, once again, to see Draco Malfoy already there. His feet propped up against the table leaning back in a chair, acting as if he owned the place.

"Mornin'." He yawned.

"Good morning." She walked up towards a cupboard and took out a bowl, cereal and milk and proceeded to make herself breakfast.

"I don't see the need of walking and getting everything yourself when you can you magic to get it for you." He said

"Yes, well, I prefer doing it this way." She said, putting everything away once the cereal and milk was in the bowl.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're a witch, not a muggle. You don't have to do everything by hand."

"It reminds me -" of home. She finished to herself. But she remembered. _My home is gone. I have nothing left._ "I'm not in the mood for this kind of conversation right now Draco. I was raised as a muggle, so I so things the muggle way. Not everyone was a pampered prince like you growing up."

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Excuse me but -"

"Just don't, please?" She didn't even feel the tears appear in her eyes, and somehow they were falling of her eyelashes into her bowl. "There's no point in eating this anymore." She muttered. She took out her wand and pointed it towards her bowl,"_Evanesco_." She grabbed an apple, "After classes you and I have to start arranging the details for the ball." Then she left Draco to his thoughts in a flurry of sobs and tears.

* * *

Draco:

After going through his morning routine, he arrived downstairs only to find he was the only one there. He sat down in his usual spot letting yesterday's conversation roll through his head. _She actually said yes. Why are you suprised? You're the smartest wizard of our age, you're a charm with the ladies, and Granger doesn't hate you anymore. I'm getting mixed feelings with her. Some days she's sweet and caring and other times look like she's ready to snap and hex me to the next century. I guess that day was one of her better ones, maybe she's lying in bed thinking about the decision she's just recently made. But who knows maybe she genuinely likes you, she could be playing you. Yeah but she's not like that._ This mental war continued inside his head only to be interrupted by _her_ entrance. "Mornin.'" He pretended to yawn, to make look as though he hasn't been sitting there for a long time.

"Good morning." _This is it. This is when she's going to tell me she actually can't go with me. She'll tell me that she and Weasel have gotten back together, and they love each other again. Just watch._

And he did. He sat there watching her make herself cereal. But he just couldn't help himself, the words came out of his mouth as if they were there the whole time, waiting to be released. "I don't see the need of walking and getting everything yourself when you can you magic to get it for you."

"Yes, well, I prefer doing it this way." Of course she does.

"Why?" It seemed like a pointless question to ask, but that didn't stop him from asking.

She glared at him, "Why not?"

"Because you're a witch, not a muggle. You don't have to do everything by hand."

"It reminds me -" She stopped herself, her eyes slowly starting to tear up. _Was it something I said?_ "I'm not in the mood for this kind of conversation right now Draco. I was raised as a muggle, so I so things the muggle way. Not everyone was a pampered prince like you growing up."

Now she was pushing it. _A pampered prince was I?_ He thought menacingly, "Excuse me but -"

"Just don't, please?" She was practically crying now, her tears falling into her bowl. "There's no point in eating this anymore... _Evanesco._" She grabbed an apple and looked at him, "After classes you and I have to start arranging the details for the ball." Then... she just left.

_What in Merlin's name just happened? He thought. What did I just do? He slapped himself. If I'd just kept my trap shut, none of this would have happened. I should go and apologize. But what if she doesn't want to see me? She probably won't. Then why should I?_ He thought for a moment._ Because I love her._

* * *

Well... tenth chapter. Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while.

This is definitely not one of my better ones thats for sure. I know they eventually will have to um... kiss... so I'm just warning you that I eternally suck at writing about _that_... not that I have. Its just an awkward subject for me, so I apologize in advance about the suckiness of the soon-to-be-written-but-dreading-scene.

Reviews are great so far, you guys are amazing. Suggestions about the story are welcome with open arms.

Happy Easter!

~ Rebeca :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Not me. **

* * *

Draco:

He walked out of the kitchen and he saw her bag on the couch in front of the fire. _Either she's still here hiding somewhere, or she left for class and forgot to take her bag... But this is the smartest witch of our age we're talking about... so I'll bet she's still here. But where would she be?_ Some tiny voice at the back of his head said, _In her room... duh_. Feeling exceptionally foolish, he walked up to Hermione's bedroom door and had a split second hesitation before knocking on her door. "Her- Hermione? Are you in there?"

There was a muffled response, "Go away." _She's probably yelling through her pillow._

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

He rolled his eyes. He tried opening the door, it was locked.

"Its locked." She mumbled.

_Thanks, couldn't have figured that out without you._ He thought sarcastically. "Hermione. I am a seventeen year old wizard with the possession of a wand. I can easily open the door using magic you know. Either you open this door, or I will come in myself in the next ten seconds." He heard an indistinct response from the other side. I'll take it she's not getting up. He took out his wand and mumbled, "_Alohomora._"

As soon as he entered a pillow was thrown at his face. "What the -"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. In a much more timid voice she said, "Can't you tell I want to be alone?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I- I um... wanted to say I was sorry. For... er... earlier."

She looked at him. "Apology accepted. Now please leave."

Draco picked the pillow off the ground and turned it around in his hands. "This is a nice pillow." _Why did I just say that?_ Was all he thought to himself.

Momentarily taken aback from his random statement she replied, "Yes, it is um... nice."

Placing it back on the bed, he sat next to her. "I was serious you know. About the apology."

"Yes and I was serious about accepting it and telling you to leave."

He sighed. "Do you hate me?"

"Wha- what?"

"Do you hate me?" He repeated. "There is only so many times I want to repeat the question Granger."

"I- I can't-"

"Its a simple yes or no answer."

"No. I don't hate you. You irritate me, annoy me, push all my buttons, and you never give me any space." She looked up at him. "But you're also incredibly caring, and helpful, and you're always there when I need to vent or cry. So no. I don't hate you."

He felt her tiny fingers wrap around his own, and her head lay against his shoulder. " I don't hate you either. You're also annoying and irritating, don't get me wrong. However, you take it to a whole other level. You have this weird obsession of knowing everything, being right every single time, and you pry into other people's business." He felt her hand starting to withdraw from his own, but he held on tight, "But you're sweet, funny, smart-something you won't let anyone forget, and exceptionally beautiful. So you're probably the best friend a person could have."

They sat there for a few moments, their hands intertwined. He was very much aware of how close they were and he was about to say something before she interrupted him.

"It was because of my parents."

"What?"

"The reason I got so emotional... it was because of my parents."

"Oh." Was all the response he could think of. "Why?"

"I- because... before the war started I... I..." She was crying again.

"Hey its okay." He reassured her. "You don't have to tell me."

"But... but I want to."

"You really-"

"I'm going to." She took a shaky breath, "Before the war, I visited my parents for a couple of weeks. They day before I was supposed to leave for the burrow, I realized something. Voldemort, oh hush _(he flinched at the name),_ might come after my parents. And when he did... they... they... they wouldn't be safe. So I did a memory charm, you know... Obliviate... to... modify their memories. I gave them new names, Wendell and Monica Wilkins... I gave them the memories of them dreaming to go and live in Australia. They didn't know they had a daughter you know."

"I didn't." He said, putting his arms around her.

"Well, the day after the war ended. I went back home and... and... they were.." She broke down in tears.

"Hey... you don't have to finish. Its okay Hermione. I...I get it."

"No you don't. You don't know what its like to see your parents lying dead in front of you Draco. Their eyes so blank and dull, and their hands so cold and dead. You know what I did? I lied between them holding their hands and crying. I was crying and crying and crying for hours on end until I fell asleep. Harry found me there, he said he was scared. He thought that I was killed with them. I woke up to him crying. When he saw that I was alive he held me in his arms which made me cry again. You know what he said? 'Not you too. I can't lose you Hermione.' That's how badly we were broken. He lost pretty much everything during that war. And we just... broke. So no offense Draco... but you really don't understand."

"You're right I don't understand. The things you and wonder boy went through are completely foreign. I don't understand the look of death in peoples eyes. How afraid you were. Scared that you could die the next day or even today." He spat.

"Draco I-"

"You're right at don't understand at all."

"Thats not what-"

"You meant? Sounds like it."

"Okay then. What did you lose other than your family reputation or your dear Dark Lord? Hm? What did you lose Draco?" She narrowed his eyes at him, daring him to reply.

"Don't say that. You don't know what its like. Him breathing down your neck, watching your every move. Seeing him kill innocent people because they were standing in his way. Taking over your home, torturing people for fun. _You don't know what thats_ _like_. So lets just call it even then. Hmm? We both struggled during the war, just through... different circumstances. And from now on we'll confide in each other about our troubles and such. I'll be like your therapist, and you be mine."

Hermione let out a very girlish giggle. "You know what a therapist is? That's very muggle Draco."

He put on an offended look. "Well. I know now how much faith you have in me. I'll have -"

"Faith has nothing to do with this." She added.

"You know what I mean."

"I really don't."

"Whatever."

"Whatever indeed."

"Okay now that made no sense."

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't."

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't."

"Fine maybe it didn't."

"Wow. This is something new. Hermione Granger actually agreed with me."

"Its not really agreeing. More like... compromising."

"Compromising?"

"Yeah."

"You keep telling yourself that." She hit him in the arm... hard. "Ouch! What was that for!?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Real mature." he mumbled. He put his arms up in surrender when she started to raise her hand again. "Sorry! Geez woman! Take a joke!"

"Take a joke my arse." She got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Um... the bathroom? Do I have to ask for your permission first?"

"No."

"Okay then. I'm going to the bathroom. Please do not follow."

"Why would I want to?"

She pretended to be deep in thought. "One, you have a tendency to enter ones room without their permission. Two... you're a boy."

"I'd prefer the term 'man.'"

"And you're halfway there!" She said ruffling his hair.

"You made a dent in my pride."

"Please. There's been a dent in your pride since I punched you in the nose in our third year."

"I'll have you know that that hurt very much afterwards."

"Yes, but it made me feel so good inside." She winked at him. "See you at breakfast!" And she walked into her bathroom leaving him behind.

"I swear. That woman will be the death of me." But he walked out of her room, feeling like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for the long wait. But life caught up with me ya know? I was on the East Coast for a week two weeks ago (near the time of the Boston bombing... I was in Boston too... three days before though) and I was busy with soccer and i had like no time on the computer. My days were literally filled with school soccer homework eat sleep repeat, for like a month straight.

Then I have have testing next week which is huge! I'm so overwhelmed! But i wanted to get at least one chapter up before I disappear again. So TADA! Here it is!

A full draco chapter though. Don't hate. (well you can but you know...) I just wanted all my ideas about him to flow out of me... so ya.

Leave me your thoughts about my story so far!

And quick shout out to seddielovenathan, your reviews have been amazing! Love you for that :)

~ Rebeca :)

P.S. For those in Boston right now my heart goes out to you and I'm praying for you guys. 3


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling... not me. **

* * *

Hermione:

After venting to Draco, Hermione felt better than she had in days. The pressure of keeping her feelings in hurt... a lot. _Maybe this is what Madam Pomfrey was talking about. Talking to somebody who was going through the same things as I was. Maybe he can be my 'therapist.' But that means I'll have to talk to him frequently_. A small, tiny voice at the back her head said, _So? As if you have a problem with that._

* * *

_December 19th, 2000... around ten 'o'clock at night._

Hermione:

Hermione had a sudden dawn of realization. She practically ran out of her bedroom and pretty much raped Draco's door. (By knocking of course) "Draco. Draco. Draco!"

"What women? What is so important that you have to burn a hole in my door at ten at night?" Asked a very tired but annoyed Draco.

"Its the eighteenth today." She said simply.

"Hermione are you serious? Wait give me a second... I think I have a trophy lying around here somewhere..." He said pretending to look around his room.

"Draco... Christmas is on the twenty-fifth."

"Well. Well. Well. The amazing Hermione Granger knows when Christmas is. I'm sorry love, but you can only get one trophy tonight."

She slapped him across the chest. "What the heck! What-"

"Draco we have less than a week to plan a Christmas Ball for the school!" She practically shrieked. "Durmstrang and Beauxbatons should be arriving soon! I can't believe it! We're so far behind... I have to start planning." _(She started to pace around his room, Draco just sat on his bed watching her, looking slightly amused, slightly annoyed.)_ "Draco we have to start planning now. Why did I put this off for so long? Oh dear Merlin, I'm not going to get any sleep for the next six days... wait five! Its nearing the twentieth!" She collapsed on his bed and screamed into his pillow.

"Hermione relax. Its -"

"Draco never tell a stressed out person to relax. IT NEVER WORKS." She yelled.

"Hermione come here." She gave him a strange look. "I'm amazed at the amount of trust you have in me. Just come here. I swear I won't hurt you." She got up from her current position and joined him on the edge of the bed. He got up and went behind her and started to massage her shoulders.

"Relax Hermione. Everything will be okay. We'll start planning the ball tomorrow and it will be amazing okay? Do me a favor relax, close your eyes, and just breathe."

"Draco I -"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

He rubbed her shoulders for almost twenty minutes until she sighed in consent. "I feel a lot better Draco. Thank you."

"Your welcome." She layed in his arms until she fell asleep. It took Draco a while to notice that Hermione fell asleep on his shoulder, and when he did, he picked her up in his strong arms and placed her on his bed and covered her in his sheets. He got up and walked around the edge of the bed and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

_Hermione's Dream..._

_She was in a strange place. There were large willow trees and cherry blossom trees surrounding her. And in the middle was a little bench. "It looks like the bench my father and I used to sit on when I was younger. Why is it here?" The bench was a simple brown but had a small words engraved on the back. "No family is complete without love." Her hands brushed over the words and tears filled her eyes. "It still hurts to remember you guys." She cried. She sat on her side of the bench and imagined her father sitting across from her. She felt warm hands grab hers. "_

_"My little Mione'. You've grown so strong since I last saw you."_

_"Daddy?" She hadn't called him that since she was a child. "Is that really you."_

_He smiled. The dimples on his face taking away ten years from his face. "It is really me. You have no idea how much you resemble your mother right now my dear." He said, caressing her face. "It pains me to see you in such pain though."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You push away Hermione. You worry too much. I realize however that you've just now started to let go. And I shall be forever greatful to that young Draco Malfoy. He cares for very much. I see that look he has on his face. It was the same look I had on mine when I looked at your mother all those years ago."_

_"Dad..."_

_"It is true. And dare I say it, I feel he loves you Hermione."_

_"We're only friends..."_

_"Do you love him back?"_

_"Dad... come on."_

_"Do you?"_

_"Maybe. I don't know. My feelings from Ronald -"_

_"Do not dare go further. The bastard broke my only daughter's heart. I say forget about him and move on."_

_"Its not that easy..."_

_"It is that easy, my dear. Do you love Draco?"_

_"Yes. Well... yes."_

_"There. You have moved on. Done."_

_"But I..."_

_"If Ron came up to you right now and proposed. Would you say yes?"_

_"Absolutely not."_

_"There you go then."_

_She smiled. "Maybe I have moved on. But that doesn't mean Draco will suddenly start loving me."_

_"Ah but there you are wrong. I feel that he has loved you since he met you."_

_"That's absurd. He hated me more than anything."_

_"I call it sexual tension waiting to blow up in your face."_

_"DAD!"_

_"What? It is true. And you are not denying it."_

_"I... I... I..."_

_"You?"_

_"I... I really hate it when your right."_

_"But then you will have gotten nowhere in life if I hadn't been there to fix your mistakes." He said winking at her. "Your time here is done Hermione. I believe I have said enough to guide you on your path."_

_"What path?"_

_"The path Mione'. You'll figure it out soon enough. You are my little girl after all."_

_"I am and always will be." He beamed at her._

_"Your mother and I love you so very much Hermione. You have no idea. It pains us knowing that we'll never be there for you in the future. But keep us here," He said gesturing to her heart. "And never let us go."_

_"Always." She said tears streaming down her face. "I love you dad." She said hugging him._

_"I love you too my little girl." He kissed the top of her head. "Goodbye. Do not forget what I said about Draco. The boy loves you. Do not let him go."_

_He slowly started to fade away, the warmth of his arms leaving Hermione alone. She sat on the bench and picked up a fallen cherry blossom. "I won't."_

* * *

_End of dream..._

When she woke up she saw the worried face of Draco Malfoy looking down at her. "Are you -" He stopped mid-way when Hermione attacked him and pulled him to a fierce hug. "Draco I realized something." She said into his shirt.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I... I... I love you."

She didn't feel it but his arms wrapped around her even tighter once those three words left her mouth. She smiled to herself. _Probably the best morning I've had in awhile. _

* * *

Hey Hey people of the fan fiction world! I managed to complete another chapter in the span of an hour and a half!

All Hermione this time! (Sorry its sorta short)

Enjoy and leave me your thoughts!

~ Rebeca :)


	13. Chapter 13

_December 19, 2000..._

* * *

Draco:

_Draco's dream..._

_Draco found himself in a house. But not one he recognized. "Its definitely not my house... or... is it? Mother could have refurbished it without me..."_

_"Nope... this is not the dungeon you call a house. Next guess." Said a voice behind him._

_He turned around. "Nymphadora?"_

_"I prefer Tonks. Thank you. So would you if you had that name."_

_"Fair enough."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Why are _you_ here? This is my dream."_

_"This is _my_ house."_

_"It is?" He looked around. There were pictures of her and his aunt, Andromeda, standing next to each other. One had her practically beaming and holding the results of her O. . "All O's." He muttered. "Impressive." Another had her and, "Is that Lupin?"_

_"Yes that is my husband. Surely you didn't forget."_

_"I..." He honestly did forget. "No. I just... I'm forgetful okay? Who's the kid?" He asked when his eyes found a little boy with pink hair. "And what did he do to his hair?"_

_"That is your second cousin. Teddy."_

_"I... oh." He could see the Black resemblance in him. And some of the other side..._

_"Is he... you know a..."_

_"A werewolf? Yes he is."_

_"Oh." Was all he could think of. What else could he say? 'Hows life for you?' Wait no she's dead. I would sound rude. He mentally slapped himself. Unaware that she was watching him._

_"Why do you look as though you're at war with yourself?" She asked curiously._

_"I'm trying out how to make this conversation less... awkward."_

_She laughed out loud. "Less awkward? Really? Were cousins Draco, did you know this is the first conversation we've ever had? Of course this is going to be awkward."_

_"Yeah well..."_

_"What does Hermione see in you?" She laughed. "You're like a stuttering fool right now."_

_He glared at her. "What do you mean what does Hermione see in me? I'm amazing and incredibly good looking."_

_"You should let people tell you that before you go running your mouth. You'll come across as arrogant. Well... more arrogant than you already are." She said with a serious look on her face._

_"I can see why we never talked."_

_"Yes... I still don't know why I waste my breath with you."_

_"Breath? You can't you know..."_

_"It was a figure of speech! You die and it seems as though everyone's sense of humour dies with you."_

_"Right..."_

_"Anyway... how are things with Hermione?"_

_"What?"_

_"How are things with Hermione?"_

_"I heard what you said."_

_"Then why did you say 'what' like a thirteen year old?"_

_"I am not a thirteen year old! I'm seventeen!"_

_"Your right. You have the insecurities of a thirteen year old."_

_He glared at her. "Things with Hermione are fine."_

_"Fine... Care to elaborate?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Okay. Might as well take a seat. We're gonna be here awhile." She sat down on her sofa. Motioning for him to do the same. "Come on then." He eyed her suspiciously but sat down slowly. "Well?"_

_"Its going okay... I mean I like her... like really like her... but she doesn't seem notice."_

_"She's oblivious to the obvious."_

_"I'm that obvious?"_

_"Please. You're so obvious that a blind man would see it from a hundred yards away."_

_"Oh. I wasn't aware. How do you even know?"_

_"I have my sources."_

_"Er... how? You're you know... 'up here' and were 'down there.'"_

_"Well the most of us will end up 'up here' you on the other hand will end up 'down there.'"_

_He growled at her, "Kidding! Merlin take a joke! I can see whatever I want to see. Does that answer your question?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh... too bad then... So what are you going to do about it?"_

_"Do about what?"_

_"Merlin, boys are slow. What are you going to do about Hermione? Do you want me to spell it out for you?" She grabbed a quill and parchment, " W-h-a-t a-r-e y-o-u -"_

_"I got it!"_

_"Okay good. Cause' I would have stopped."_

_He rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't know."_

_"Do you like her?"_

_"Yes..." He said slowly._

_"Do you want her all to yourself?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Can you see her with any other man?"_

_"No..."_

_"Do you love her?"_

_"I..." But thats the real question isn't it? Does he love her? 'Do I?' He thought. 'I would die internally if she married someone else. It would rip my heart to shreds if she held hands with someone other than me... Does that answer your question Draco?' He asked himself. "I do. With all my heart." He said out loud. "I just don't know what to do. I'm stuck." He put his head in his hands. Tonks rubbed his back comfortingly._

_"You'll figure it out."_

_"Thats it? No words of wisdom from a wife and mother? That's all I get?"_

_"If your whole life was given to you on a silver platter, life would be so much easier wouldn't it? But thats just it isn't it. Its life. You go along for the ride. Never questioning it. It may lead to good things, it may lead to bad things. But its always for the better. Do you understand?"_

_He nodded. "Good. I think I've given you enough to think about right now."_

_"You mean... you called me here?"_

_"Not necessarily... Its a long complicated process. The mind is an interesting topic isn't it? No one will fully understand it."_

_"Yeah its great..." He said._

_She stood up, him following her example. Surprising him she gave him a brotherly hug. After a quick moment of hesitation he hugged her back. "You're a good kid Draco. You've made some mistakes, but you wouldn't be human without them."_

_"I've just seemed to make so many though..."_

_"Hey. We all have flaws. It makes us who we are." She pulled away, her eyes tearing up slightly. She kissed the top of his head, like his mother would. "Give her time. She'll come around. Maybe sooner than you think." She winked at him._

_He smiled at her. "I'm sorry we didn't talk before."_

_"Its okay. If you want to talk then just think of me during your dream. I should appear."_

_"Its that easy?"_

_"Its that easy." She smiled. "Go on now." He hugged her again._

_"You are pretty amazing cousin."_

_"I've been told. Sweet dreams Draco..." Her voice faded out and she slowly disappeared._

Real life...

He woke up to find Hermione Granger sitting upright in his bed. His face immediately filled with concern "Are you-" He honestly didn't see her coming at him, she was a blur of brown then suddenly she was hugging him.

"Draco I realized something."

"Oh and what would that be?" _This can't be good_. He thought.

"I... I... I love you."

His mouth was left open for half a second before quickly recovering and hugging her even tighter than he was already. _Tonks was right. It was a lot sooner than I thought. But who cares._ He smiled to himself. Screw smiling. He grinning like a fool. Probably the best morning I've had in awhile.

* * *

Okie Dokie Chapter 13!

Took me about an hour... so I apologize if its short... or not up to standards...

I have CST's next week! Time for some hardcore studying! Go school! O_o...

Review

~ Rebeca :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Belongs to J. K. Rowling... not me.

* * *

Hermione:

She pulled out of his arms. "Well... that was definitely one of the more eventful mornings I've had in awhile." She said shyly.

"Me too. Except it was more of a pleasant surprise for me. But I understand your awkwardness right now... telling someone you love them..." He said.

"You do?"

"Mhmm... For me the only person I've ever told 'I love you' too would be my mother. And for you, you've never told an incredibly attractive, sincere, kind, funny, smart -"

"I get it. You're the type of boy every girl dreams of. Can you continue?"

He stuck his tongue out at her. "You've never told a boy you love them have you? I mean... Weasel isn't the love of your life, I am. So that obviously doesn't count. Also -"

"Hey! I loved Ron. And you weren't Mister Attractive, Sincere, Kind, Funny, and Smart back then either."

"You forgot Amazing, Good-Looking -"

"Good-looking is an adjective for attractive." She pointed out.

"Yes well, it means the same thing doesn't it? You said it yourself. I am attractive."

"I was repeating what you said!"

"But you know its true."

"I..." She turned red. "That's not... Stop changing the subject!"

"Me? You're the one who said I'm attractive."

"I... Ugh! You're so infuriating!"

"But you love it."

She glared at him. "So I think you're attractive. Big deal! The point is I loved Ron. I told him too. I just... I guess it wasn't enough though." She looked sadly into her lap.

"One. I'm glad you think I'm attractive. We saved a lot of time by you agreeing so readily. Two. You LOVED Weasel. Past tense. You don't anymore. You have the amazing Draco Malfoy. Three. Ron's the git. He didn't realize what he had until it was gone."

She looked up at him and smiled.

He looked at her. "You're welcome." She got out of his bed. "We... We should get ready for class. I have some ideas about the Ball that I want to run by you."

"Okay. I'll be awaiting the pounds of parchment you'll have written all your ideas on."

She smiled at him. "Its actually just one."

"But you'll think of more during the day." He smirked at her.

"Maybe so... By the way... I think you're very attractive." She then turned around and walked out of his bedroom door and smiled all the way to her own.

* * *

Draco:

"One. I'm glad you think I'm attractive. We saved a lot of time by you agreeing so readily. Two. You LOVED Weasel. Past tense. You don't anymore. You have the amazing Draco Malfoy. Three. Ron's the git. He didn't realize what he had until it was gone." He was mentally ticked off that she told Weasel that she loved him but was broken when she saw how small and upset she looked just then.

She smiled at him.

"Your welcome." They sat there for a few minutes before she got up from his bed. Leaving him slightly disappointed from the loss of warmth from her body.

She hesitated. "We... We should get ready for class. I have some ideas about the Ball I want to run by you."

He mentally groaned. "Okay. I'll be awaiting the pounds of parchment you'll have written all your ideas on." He joked.

She smiled. _She has a nice smile_. He thought. _Focus!_ He internally scolded himself. "Its actually just one."

_Right..._ "But you'll think of more during the day." He put on his famous smirk to show he was teasing her.

"Maybe so..." She turned and walked away. He left his bed and made his way towards his bathroom. He was about to open the door when he heard Hermione's voice again.

"By the way..." She said slowly. "I think you're very attractive." She turned and left. Leaving him momentarily stunned. _How could Weasel let that go? … the git._

* * *

_At the Great Hall..._

* * *

Draco:

"What's up Draco? You seem unusually happy today. Its weird."

He didn't say anything, he just continued smiling and took a sip from his pumpkin juice.

"What did you and Granger do?" Blaise asked casually.

He nearly spit his drink out. "We didn't do anything. Get your mind out of the gutter before I shove your head up where the sun doesn't shine."

"Sorry. Merlin. What got your knickers in a twist mate?"

"My knickers are currently twist free. And they don't have any wrinkles on them either."

Blaise pushed his plate away in disgust. "Way too much information. My appetite is gone now."

"What? Its just boxers. All guys where them. Actually... I've heard that some guys just don't wear any at all. They -"

"Alright! Enough! I get your point. Just please stop." Blaise covered his face with his hands.

Draco laughed. "You're still hungry. Stop being such a girl."

"I'm really not."

"Suit yourself." He looked at a third year, "Hey pass pancakes please."

"What kind? Blueberry or chocolate?" The kid said back.

Knowing Blaise's weakness for chocolate, "Chocolate."

"How many?"

"Four." He smirked. The third year looked at him funny. "What? I'm hungry."

"Nothing." He took a plate that had the Slytherin crest carved into it and placed four hot, chocolate pancakes onto it and passed it to Draco. And being the Slytherin he is, Draco took the plate and 'accidentally' passed Blaise's face. "Sorry. Almost hit you there."

"Git. I know what you're doing. Hey kid! Pass me some too!"

_Manners... _Draco thought. _I forgot he lacked some. _"What's your name?" Draco asked.

"Um... Alex Greengrass."

"I didn't Daphne had a brother. Did you?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Nope."

"I'm not the type to um... bring attention to myself." Alex said shyly.

"Exact opposite of the love of your life mate." Blaise muttered. Draco elbowed him hard in the stomach. "Ow!"

Draco ignored him. "As a matter of fact I never really see you or Astoria around anymore. Daphne graduated right?"

"Yep. Astoria... she's shy. She doesn't talk to you much because you hang around him," He said motioning to Blaise. "and she has a crush on... uh him. Don't tell her I told you though! She'll kill me."

Draco smiled, amused. "Really?"

"Uh huh. She's always talking about how handsome you are, or how she wished you'd notice her. Its really quite annoying actually. You have to swear you won't tell her. I'll be dead if you do!"

"We won't. Funny story really. My friend Blaise here -"

"Shut it if you know what's good for you Malfoy. What class does Astoria have first?"

"Divination. Useless subject if you ask - where are you going?" Blaise got up from up from his seat and mumbled some incoherent sentences, not bothering to explain where he was going. _Not that he needs too._ Draco thought.

When Blaise walked out of the Great Hall Draco leaned over to Alex and said, "My friend has had a little crush on your sister here for a while. But he always thought she wasn't interested by the way she blatantly ignored him. So he tried... others."

"Oh. Yeah. Astoria always wanted to play the 'hard to get' card."

Draco laughed. "Yeah I get what you mean."

"Girls are weird."

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table. "Yeah, but sometimes they're worth it." She caught his eye and he winked at her. Hermione blushed and Ginny whispered something in her ear that made her blush harder.

"So you and Granger huh?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." An awkward silence fell between them. "What about you? No special girls have caught your eye yet?"

He blushed slightly. "No... well... no."

"Really?" Draco asked slyly. "Are you sure?"

"No. Well there is this one... but I don't think she'd ever notice me..." He trailed off sadly.

"And why not? Slytherins are supposed to be sly and cunning. Also devilishly attractive. You should be able to win over this girl's heart." He stopped and thought for a moment. "If I can get Gryffindor's princess to love all this," he gestured at himself, "then this should be a piece of cake for you."

"I'm not as... confident as you are though."

"I... Who is the girl first?"

"Um..." His eyes scanned the Ravenclaw table. "You cannot tell anyone. I swear. If you do... I'll... I'll... Just don't tell please?"

"You have my word." He said graciously.

"Alexis Clearwater. She's in my year and she's super smart and pretty and funny. I wouldn't stand a chance."

Draco looked over at the Ravenclaws and spotted Alexis. "She is pretty. But I have a feeling that she'll like you. Start slow though, don't rush things. And if things go well..." He laughed and clapped Alex on the shoulder, "Don't screw it up." Alex cracked a smile.

"I'll try not too."

"Good. You're a cool kid. If you have any questions about anything at all... just ask."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Draco."

"No problem."

* * *

_At the Gryffindor Table..._

* * *

Hermione:

"Morning Ginny. Neville." Hermione practically sang.

"Morning Mione'. Why are you so happy?" Neville asked.

"No reason."

"Uh huh." Ginny teased, "Does it involve a certain blonde?"

"Maybe."

"The ferret?" Neville practically yelled, but quieted down from the look Hermione gave him, "Malfoy? Hermione you've got to be kidding. He's... he's the enemy!"

"No he's not Neville, he's grown up and learnt from his past mistakes. He's not the person we used to know. Now stop being such a baby and eat your breakfast." Hermione scolded.

"Yes mum." He muttered.

"Good. How are the wedding plans Ginny?"

"They're going fine according to Harry and Mum. I hate not being able to help, I'm stuck at school learning about werewolves and vampires."

"Well... I don't really know how to help you there. I suppose you can ask your mum and Harry to include you more... but it would be hard."

"Yeah... I guess." She said sadly.

"On a happier note, did you ask Harry if he can come to the ball?"

"He said he can come." Ginny said smiling, "But we haven't found our dresses yet Hermione! We'll have to do this sometime this week."

"I don't know Ginny, I'm fairly busy planning the ball and Head -"

"Mione' you have to! Neville help me out here!"

Neville had been silently listening to their conversation while eating his breakfast, "Yeah, you should buy a dress Hermione. This isn't really my territory to say so... but I reckon you'll look pretty odd showing up at a ball in your uniform."

"Thank you! See Hermione! You have too!" Ginny pouted.

"Okay fine... I'll see what I can do." The three fell into a comfortable silence and proceeded to finish their breakfast. When Hermione reached for an apple she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to see Draco looking at her. She smiled and blushed when he winked at her.

"Are you planning to get Malfoy under the mistletoe Mione'?" Ginny whispered.

She blushed even harder, "Ginny stop it."

"What? Don't tell me you haven't given it any thought."

_I haven't..._ She thought. "I... it never crossed my mind."

"Right..."

"What?"

"Nothing." There was a slight awkward silence between the two, and it was Neville who finally decided to speak.

"So Mione' I was wondering... do you think I should ask Luna to the ball?" he asked shyly.

"That's a great idea! She'll be pleased."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Hermione exclaimed, "You two would be so cute together!"

Neville blushed. "Alright I'll go ask her."

"Right now?"

"Yep."

"Go Neville. She won't say no." Ginny said.

"Okay I'm going." He got up from the bench and walked over to Luna and sat next to her. They saw him talking to her, and Luna responding and Neville turning bright red. He turned around and gave Ginny and Hermione a thumbs up. Luna smiled and waved.

"Well, I think he's staying there for the rest of breakfast." Hermione said.

"And maybe the rest of the day as well." Ginny said laughing.

"Our little Neville is growing up." Hermione said putting her hand on her heart.

"I know. He's facing the world by himself now." Ginny sighed, wiping away a pretend tear. They sat there watching Luna and Neville converse and laugh with no care in the world. _Its cute. _Hermione thought. Neither of them talked when they watched their two friends. After a minute or so...

"Well lets go to class." Hermione said getting up.

"Yeah sounds good." Ginny followed suit.

"Bye Ginny."

"Later Mione'."

* * *

****Well... I'm sorry for disappearing again... I didn't really find any time to write another chapter. But I did in the end. (Yesterday and Today). This chapter I admit is not my favorite. But tell me what you guys think!

~ Rebeca :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me... J. K. Rowling was the one who created the magical world of Harry Potter... not me.

* * *

_At Charms... 9:00_

Hermione:

Everyone filled into the Charms classroom and starting talking to their friends about the upcoming ball.

"Has anyone asked you to the ball yet?" "What are you going to wear?" and "Will you go to the ball with me?"'s filled the room until Flitwick made his way to into his room. "Alright, alright everyone. Settle down. Settle down." He said, waiting for those final few students to get the hint that they were to stop talking. "To get into the christmas cheer, I will be teaching you how to grow mistletoe."

Hermiones' hand instantly shot up, "But sir. That spell isn't in our books."

"No Miss. Granger. This is a spell I have created and perfected." Flitwick said, with a rather proud expression on his face. "Now before I teach you all how to do this. I must warn you. This mistletoe can be... lets say unfortunate for some. You all know the story of how once two people are under mistletoe they must kiss. Well, the very interesting thing about this kind of mistletoe, a kind of thing I've never truly understood, is once two people are beneath it, you are 'stuck' to the ground until you give your respective partner a kiss."

Most people laughed, the thought of being stuck to the same spot and the only way you could have gotten yourself out of that position was a kiss humored them.

"Yes, yes. You laugh now. But you won't be when you are stuck. Now for the wand movement for this spell. You take your wand and point it at the area you want your mistletoe to be. Then you create a circle in a counter-clockwise direction while still pointing your wand. Good. Now everyone take out their wands and practice the movement. I will walk around and observe." Once everyones wands were out, the room was filled with hands moving and creating circles. Thank goodness Flitwick was short, the poor guy would have gotten hit! Hermione thought.

"Higher. Point your wand higher Mr. Finnigan. You would have made mistletoe on the back of Miss. Patils' head. That would have been an unfortunate mess to clean up." Parvati turned around and glared at Seamus. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Alright, I believe everyone has the movement down. Am I correct?" Flitwick asked. Every student nodded their head. "Good, now wands down please. The incantation for this spell is Visci Osculans. Can everyone say that please?"

The large charms classroom was filled with the echoes of the spell being said. "Good, good. Now this is what the final product looks like." Flitwick cleared his throat, "Visci Osculans." An average sized branch of mistletoe appeared on a nearby arch. It shined and sparkled with little sparks of green and red falling the magical plant. "This is what it looks like." Oohs and Aahs were heard throughout the room.

"It so pretty, "Parvati said, "I think this whole deal of being stuck and only being able to be freed by a kiss is so romantic."

Hermione laughed. "You think kissing a random stranger is romantic?"

"Yes. Imagine. You could meet your true love because of this plant."

"Or you could just end up kissing someone you don't want to kiss."

"You're no fun Hermione."

"No, I just don't like kissing people I've never really met or talked to." Hermione stated.

"Well -"

"Alright then! Settle down. We all have our opinions but we shall keep them to ourselves for the time being."

"Yes sir." The two girls mumbled.

"Good. Now the homework is inspired by our two students enlightening disagreement. You are to write a three-foot essay on the good and bad of the mistletoe. To be turned in next lesson. You are dismissed." Flitwick finished.

Hermione finished writing down the assignment in her notes then magically put all her things away. She walked out of the classroom followed by Neville. "Hey Hermione!"

"Oh hi Neville. Interesting class wasn't it?"

"I guess. I don't care much for mistletoe."

"What if its you and Luna under the it?"

"Then... I would personally thank Flitwick for his genius." He smiled.

"Boys." She muttered.

"Hey don't blame us!" He said defensively. "Blame the hormones."

Hermione stopped to look at him. "No words Neville. I have no words."

He laughed. "Okay, I have Herbology next, you better get to Transfiguration."

"Yeah, cya at lunch Neville."

"Bye."

* * *

_At Potions... 9:00_

Draco:

"Hey. Where'd you go?" Draco asked Blaise when they were inside Slughorn's classroom.

"Nowhere."

"Uh huh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Right." They sat in silence until Slughorn entered the room.

"Okay. Today, we will be making a Memory Potion. Who can tell me what this potions does?" No hands went up.

"He probably misses Grangers hand." Draco muttered to Blaise. He laughed.

"Mr. Malfoy." Draco looked up.

"Yes, Professor?"

"What does the Memory Potion do?"

All eyes were on Draco. "Well, this potion is known to give better access to the drinkers memories, therefore making them easier to recall. This is why these potions are banned during exams because they enhance the memories of the students so they could remember their lessons." He finished.

Slughorn looked at him with approval. "Well said Mr. Malfoy. 20 points to Slytherin." Draco smirked. "The directions to making this potion is on page 145 in your books. Ingredients in the store cupboards. You may begin." Slughorn sat down at his desk and watched the students get to work.

"Do you want to get the ingredients?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Sure. You heat the cauldron up at 300 degrees, as the book says. No more no less, okay?"

"Geez, I've made potions before Draco. Just go get them."

"Alright." Just being careful. Draco thought. He walked over to the store cupboards with his book in hand. Jobberknoll feathers, boomslang skin, eel eyes, wormwood, and honeywater... Easy enough. He thought. He walked back towards Blaise, who had already gotten the cauldron heated up.

"Okay sir. The cauldron is heated is there anything else you want me to do, sir." Blaise mocked.

Draco glared at him. "Put in two cups of honeywater, and cut the wormwood into small but even pieces. I'll do the feathers and boomslang skin."

"Alright sir." He hit Blaise with his book.

20 minutes later...

Draco and Blaise were covered in a thin layer of sweat, each boy spending enough time hovering over the cauldron.

"It is perfect!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Well done boys, let Slytherin take another 10 points." Blaise and Draco smirked. "Alright class, your assignment for tonight is to write a three-foot essay on a Memory Potion. Where it originated from, who discovered it, etcetera. To be turned in next time I see you. Class dismissed."

Draco put all his things away, and joined Blaise outside of the classroom. "Let's see if your girlfriend can beat our potion." Blaise joked.

"Knowing her, she probably will." Draco said seriously.

"Yeah... we'll see. Well have fun in Transfiguration." Blaise said walking away.

"See you at lunch."

* * *

_At Transfiguration... 10:00_

Hermione:

"Will everyone please stand against that wall." McGonagall motioned to a wall directly opposite of her. "You will be getting new seats." Everyone groaned. "Stop your complaining, you will be sat with someone of the opposite house, to promote house unity." Bursts of outrage were heard.

"Please Professor -"

"The Slytherins -"

"You can't!"

"I can't? What makes you think I can't? I am your teacher and Headmistress of this school, so I advise you to not tell me what I can and cannot do." She huffed. "Now, getting on to the point. I have your new seats on this list. I will read yours and your partners name and you will find a table to sit at." She cleared her throat.

"Parvati and Bulstrode. Nott and Granger." There was a look of sympathy in McGonagall's for the briefest of seconds that was directed to Hermione. "Malfoy and Finnigan. Davis and Thomas. Parkinson and Padma. Corner and Vance. Goldstein and Goyle. Smith and Lovegood." The list went on for ten more names till every name was called and every desk was filled.

"Good now that that has been sorted, lets start today's lesson."

Hermione sat up straight with her quill ready to write down everything McGonagall said. "Now we will be going back to your third year and reviewing an animagus. First off, who here can tell me what an animagus is?"

Hermione's hand was first into the air. "Yes Miss. Granger."

"An animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph themselves into an animal at will."

"Good, ten points to Gryffindor. Now there are certain restrictions to being an animagi. One, he or she cannot choose which animal they want to turn into, that is determined by the person's personality. Two, you can only turn into one animal, your animagi cannot change, unlike the patronus charm. Three, your animagi will always have a mark bearing their identity. For example, my animagus is a cat and it has marking around the eyes to signify my glasses. Any questions so far?" No hands were raised.

"Good, good. What is the difference between animagus transfiguration and regular transfiguration?" Hermione's hand was first in the air again, but not alone.

"Yes, Miss. Davis."

Tracey looked a little embarrassed and started off shaky. "Well... animagus transfiguration doesn't require a wand or spell, but a wand can be used if necessary." She stopped and looked at McGonagall, she nodded her head in encouragement. "Regular transfiguration requires an incantation and a wand."

"Well said Miss. Davis. Ten points to Slytherin." Tracey looked pleased with herself.

"While in animal form, you can still think, feel, touch, and live like a human. Meaning you will have the regular lifespan of a human while you are in animal form, unless of course you die or get killed while you're an animal. That would be incredibly depressing." She took a breath. "There is a certain charm that can force someone out of their animagus form. Does anyone know what that spell may be?"

Hermione's hand was first again. "Hermione."

"The Homorphus Charm Professor."

"That is correct, ten points to Gryffindor. Also, while in the form of an animagus you can speak to other animals, like you are talking to a human. But making the type of sounds the animal would typically make. Any questions yet?" Still no hands. "Okay then. If you are an animagus you have to be registered to legally be one. You must do this to become an animagus, if you do break the law the Improper Use of Magic office will be notified and you could be looking at house-arrest for a year or a month or two in Azkaban." Some people looked at McGonagall in awe and shock. Others shifted in their seats uncomfortably. "Yes, don't be surprised. There are consequences for not following or breaking the law." McGonagall looked at Hermione and smiled.

Hermione smirked inwardly. Ha. I've broken the law so many times. I see no law enforcement wizards coming after me.

"The real reason the Ministry wants to know who's an animagus is so the witch or wizard will not... abuse their abilities. Because of the complexity of magic required to become an animagus the amount of witches and wizards who can change their shape by will, is very very rare. Now for your assignment. You are to read chapter ten, on page 294, on animagi and write and three-foot essay on what you read there. To be turned in next lesson. You have ten minutes left of class, do with it what you may."

The class erupted into loud laughter and words being spoken. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to start on her essay.

"Come on Granger, can't you do that assignment later. You will still get an O on it I promise." Theo winked at her.

Hermione sighed, "Because I, unlike you, like to get things done on time and not wait for the last minute to write an essay during breakfast the day an assignment is due."

Theo mocked hurt, "Well your little dig at me wounded my pride."

Hermione looked at him annoyed, "What do you want?"

"Just to ask... a question."

Hermione contemplated ignoring him or actually listening to what he has to say. Being the nice person she is, "I'm listening."

Theo smiled. "So... you and Draco huh?"

Hermione frowned. "Is this what this is about? Seriously Theo I have -"

"No, no. Its not."

"The what do you want?" Hermione asked for the second time.

"Do you love him?"

"Love who?"

"Don't play dumb Granger, it doesn't suit you."

Hermione glared at him. "Not that its any of your concern, but yes I do."

"Good, he loves you too. Draco might screw it up along the way, but just remember that he means well."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." He paused. "See you around Granger." He walked away, leaving a confused Hermione behind.

When the bell rang, someone came up behind Hermione. And took her hand, "What did Theo talk to you about?"

* * *

Whew... that took forever! And I just dumped a whole bunch of characters on you guys.. sorry about that...

I got a little message thingie about Pansy and when she was going to show up. First I was like..."eh.. I'm not a big fan of her."

But then i was like, "She could make the story interesting." So... viola! she appears. :)

Since some of these characters (Pansy, Theo, Tracey, and a bunch of other characters) have never shown up in this story so far, I'll slowly be putting them into the story, some more than others. Also I'm not gonna make Pansy a b**** and Draco's 'lover.' That idea has been over used and its kinda boring now. But thats my opinion. So... yeah

Sorry I've disappeared. But its summer so hopefully I'll be updating faster now.

And you know what would make my day? Its my birthday today... and appreciate if you guys reviewed!

~Rebeca :)

(P.S. My spelling sucks I know. Its kinda my thing, I'll read over it and not notice a certain words spelt wrong. So if its confusing in anyway, I apologize.)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Draco:

Hermione looked up at him, then down at their entwined hands. Draco noticing his mistake quickly removed his hand from hers, "What did Theo talk to you about?" He repeated.

"Nothing important." She said dismissively.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"What did he say?"

"Not now okay Draco, I'll tell you in the Common Room."

He looked at her with a curious and exasperated expression. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I promise."

He paused for a second. "Fine."

She looked at him. "Are you gonna act like an angry hormonal pregnant lady about this?"

"And if I was?"

"I would laugh... pretty hard." Her face turned serious. "Then scold you for acting like a child."

"Yes mother." He sighed. Earning him a smack on the arm. "What the -"

"You deserve it. Now get to class."

He gave her a mock salute. "Yes ma'am." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Also, when we get to talk we need to discuss about the details of the Ball. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." She gave him a look saying 'knock it off before I take away your only chance of getting a child.' Seeing that he was pressing her buttons and that she meant business, he backed off a bit. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay. Bye then." She turned and walked away.

Draco turned and walked towards the Charms corridor, "Well wasn't that a cosy scene?" Someone said from behind him.

He didn't bother to turn around, "Bugger off Blaise."

"No I don't think I will. Everyone noticed your little handholding. Going public anytime soon?"

Draco nearly tripped over his robes, "What?"

"You heard me."

"We're not even... dating."

"Why the pause?"

"Because... are you planning to be irritating today?"

"Well when I woke up this morning I thought to myself, 'Wouldn't it be fun to make fun of Malfoy because he doesn't have the guts to ask Granger out?' So... yes. But irritating is too strong of a word. What about... 'guide in the right direction?' Yeah... that sounds about right." He finished.

"Are you done?" Draco asked.

"Yep."

"Good. I thought I was going to have to tune you out for the rest of the day." Blaise hit him on the back of his head. "Merlin, first Granger now you? What am I to you two? A way to relieve stress? I'm not a punching bag. If you want to hit something hit a wall for all I care."

"Are you done?"

"Yes." He huffed indignantly.

"Good. I thought I was going to have to tune you out for the rest of the day." He said, repeating Draco's words.

"Salazar help me." Draco muttered.

"Well... I don't think he can you see. Because he's dead. Been dead actually." Blaise said thoughtfully.

_At Charms... 11:00_

They rounded a corner and arrived at the door of Flitwick's classroom. Draco opened the large door and walked inside, not bothering to hold it open for Blaise.

"Such a gentleman." Blaise mumbled following him.

They sat in their usual seats. On the left side, third row, second desk closest to the wall.

"Ahem." The tiny wizard started. "Today we will be learning how to make mistletoe. Who can tell me the... story behind mistletoe. "Ah yes. Miss. Parkinson."

"Well... when two people are found standing, sitting or whatever, underneath mistletoe, they must kiss."

"Good, good. Ten points to Slytherin. Now 'must' isn't really relevant to that kind of mistletoe. You have the choice to either kiss or not to kiss the person you're with correct?" There were a few heads nodding. "Yes, well... not with this type of mistletoe. If you are found under this type of mistletoe you will be stuck in that position until you kiss the person you're with."

Draco received a piece of parchment from Blaise. _Rather useless lesson_. It said.

Draco smirked, he dipped his quill in his ink, and wrote, _Couldn't agree more_.

_Useful though... when the situation requires it_. Blaise wrote back

Draco looked at him through the corner of his eye, a questioning expression on his face. _How so?_ He wrote back.

_Well... if you and Granger were stuck under the mistletoe, then you'd finally kiss her right?_

_Yes._

_Then I deem it useful..._ A mischievous smirk appeared on Blaise's face. _I might just use it on you. Be careful._

_You'd be wise not to._

_Ooh a threat... I'm shaking in my chair._

_Fu-_

"Mister Malfoy!" Flitwick called.

Draco looked up, "Yes Professor?"

"Will you kindly explain the correct wand movement for this spell?"

"Busted." Blaise coughed.

"Can you Mister Zabini?"

"No sir." They said in unison.

"I thought so. You better pay attention from now on. Ten points from Slytherin, each." They put their heads down in shame, "Now boys the movement required from this spell is a circle in a counter-clockwise direction pointing where you want your mistletoe to be." They nodded.

"Good. Now the spell is _Visci Osculans_. Can everyone please repeat that please?"

The incantation was muttered throughout the room. "Good. Now I'm not going to ask you to practice otherwise that would end in a disaster, so I'll show you what the mistletoe would look like." He took out his wand and muttered the spell. A tiny sprig of mistletoe appeared on a nearby arch. It shined and little red and green sparks came out of the plant and fell on the floor.

"Look red and green. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Maybe the mistletoe is trying to tell you something." Blaise nudged Draco.

"Shut it." He replied.

"Your assignment is to write a three-foot essay on the pros and cons of magical mistletoe. To be turned in next class, you are dismissed." Everyone got up from their seats and walked towards the door, "Watch your back Draco. You may be kissing someone in the nearby future." Blaise sang while walking away.

"Go screw yourself Zabini!" Draco called after him. He walked towards the Great Hall. Lunch sounds really good right now. He thought. When he saw a familiar head of brown hair walk inside with Weaselette he groaned. _The bloody ball..._

* * *

_At Potions... 11:00_

Hermione:

When she arrived at the Potions classroom, she saw Neville already sitting at their desk. "Hey Neville."

"Hi."

"How was Herbology?" Hermione asked casually while taking out her wand, quill, and parchment from out of her bag.

Neville's face lit up with excitement. "There was a new plant Professor Sprout showed us. Its called the Galanthus Nivalis, its the common snowdrop. They blooms during the December and February months and the form carpets of white. Its really pretty when you first see it. Its safe to stand and sit on too, its harmless."

This got Hermione thinking. We could possibly use this for the ball! "What was this plant called again?" She said while scribbling on her parchment.

"Galanthus Nivalis." With a couple more flourishes and squiggles with her quill, Hermione finished writing.

"Thanks Neville. You're a genius. Truly." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He blushed to his hairline, turning bright pink.

"No problem." He said trying to play it cool.

She smiled. Slughorn walked in. "Good Morning. Today we'll be making a Memory Potion. Can anyone tell me what this potion is capable of?" Nobody bothered raising their hands, they all knew it would be pointless. Hermione's hand was in the air first. Always.

"Miss. Granger." Slughorn said.

"The Memory Potions gives the drinker the ability to recall a memory, distant or near, with complete detail. That is why this potion is banned during exams. It would help the student remember his or her classes and ace the exam unfairly." She said in one breath.

"Very well said Miss. Granger. Better than Mr. Malfoy's answer I dare say. Twenty points to Gryffindor." She blushed. Neville patted her on the back.

"As Miss. Granger accurately said, this potion allows you to recall memory. So, the directions to making this potion are on page 145 in your books. Ingredients are in the store cupboard. You may began."

Hermione looked at Neville. "Do you want to get the ingredients? I'll get the cauldron ready."

"Sure. I'll be right back then." He walked away.

"Wait! Neville."

"Yeah?"

"Your book." She said pointing to his side of the desk.

"What about it?"

"Don't you need it to know the ingredients?" He blushed.

"Oh right." He went back to his desk. "Okay now I'm going." He said, still blushing.

She chuckled. "Oh Neville." She said under her breath. She looked at her book. "Okay... heat the cauldron at 300 degrees. _Incendio_." She said pointing her wand at the burner. She controlled the fire making it at exactly 300 degrees. Neville came back, his hands full with ingredients.

"Ready to get started?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

_20 Minutes later.._.

Hermione's hair went from down to up. Her hair barely being contained by her hair tie. Neville wiped his hand across his forehead wiping away the thin layer of sweat on his face. When Slughorn came around he inspected Hermione and Neville's potion. He gave Neville and Hermione an awed sort of look. "You two are simply marvelous. It is brewed to absolute perfection. Let Gryffindor have twenty more points... each." He added with dramatic effect. He walked away and finished looking at everyone else's potions. Hermione and Neville highfived and packed all their things away. Hermione put some potion into a vile and wrote her and Neville's name on it and put it on Slughorn's desk. She walked back to her seat and struck up a conversation with Neville.

"So is Luna excited about going to the dance with you?"

"Yeah she is! So am I of course. Can I trust you Hermione?"

"Of course you can." Hermione exclaimed.

"I... I think I may be in love with Luna Lovegood." He mumbled.

It took Hermione a couple of seconds to process what he had said.

"Herm-"

"Neville thats amazing!" She burst. "You guys are really adorable together." She turned serious. "Have you told her yet?"

He looked down and mumbled some incoherent words. "What was that?"

"No." He said.

"Well you should. And soon." She fell into deep thought. "Do it at the ball!"

He looked at her. "Okay," he said sheepishly. "How is it going by the way?"

"Hows what going?"

"The ball."

"Oh... pretty bad actually."

"We, Draco and I, haven't really decided what to do with the ball yet."

"Well... Ginny and I could up to your common room and help out with ideas and planning and stuff. You could ask the prefects too."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I could do that." She remembered that plant Neville told her about. "Hey Neville. How long does it take to grow Galanthus Nivalis?"

"Not long. Maybe two days using magic."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Are you planning to use it for the ball?"

"Well... when you brought it up it sounded like a good idea. I'd have to run it by Draco though."

"Okay. Let me know if you do. I can ask Sprout for some plants."

She smiled. "Thanks Neville."

"You're dismissed!" Slughorn announced when the bell rang.

Hermione walked out of the classroom and ran into something hard.

"Oww." Hermione moaned.

"Sorry Mione'." Ginny said rubbing her head.

"Ginny what are doing down here and how are you suddenly so muscular?" Hermione said looking at her up and down.

Ginny scowled. "George's attempt at a joke. he gave owled me a bunch of chocolate frogs with this potion inside enhancing your muscle growth." As she spoke the muscles in her arms were slowly expanding. "So I came down here to ask Slughorn -"

"Ask what my dear?" Slughorn said eyeing the two.

"Do you have any potion that reduces the amount of muscle on your body?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Why?" Slughorn looked confused.

Ginny sighed in annoyance of having to tell the story again. "My brother gave me chocolate that had a potion inside it that makes muscles grow at an insane rate. Do you have potion that counteracts it?" She looked pleading now.

"I believe so. Come in." He motioned inside the classroom. She walked in and stood waiting at the front. Hermione right behind her.

"Okay... this should do it." He said holding up a flask with a greenish-blueish liquid inside. "That should return you to normal size. Drink up." He passed it to Ginny.

She sniffed it and almost gagged. "Don't be child on Ginny just drink it down." Hermione said.

Ginny glared at the brunette. She plugged her nose and chugged the potion down. her muscles slowly started to deflate. It took her about thirty seconds to return to normal size. Ginny sighed with relief. "Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome dearest. Now hurry up to lunch. I heard the elves made pork stew and it sounds divine. On your way now." He said ushering them out of the classroom.

Ginny and Hermione walked out, Ginny spitting out thank you's while walking. "I'm gonna kill George." She said murderously.

Hermione laughed. "No you won't. You love your brother too much."

"Its true. I do." Ginny laughed along. "Hey Hermione on Friday is a Hogsmeade weekday."

"Weekday?"

"Well its not on a weekend so, I suppose it makes sense if it a weekday."

"But Friday is the beginning of a weekend really." Hermione pointed out.

"Whatever. The point is they're letting us go to Hogsmeade. Do you know what that means?"

"Should I?"

"We can go dress shopping! This is going to be great. It will be a girls day. You, me, Luna, and the small town of Hogsmeade."

Hermione faked a smile. "Can't wait." They approached the doors of the Great Hall.

"I was thinking your dress could be blue or green... sleeveless definitely. Now your hair. I think we should leave it down and curl it a little bit..." Hermione let Ginny talk about her big plans for her wardrobe while she took out her notes for the ball. _Oh I have to review these with Draco today... We can start now..._ She looked up and sought out the blonde hair at the Slytherin table. Noticing how it wasn't there. _Where is he..._

"Looking for me?" A voice said behind her.

Hermione jumped in her seat and turned around. "Oh Draco, its you. I was looking for you actually. We need -" She stopped when she noticed him sitting down next to her. At the Gryffindor table. "Er... what are you doing?"

"Sitting." He said casually reaching for a plate.

"At the Gryffindor table?" Ginny intervened.

"So?" He challenged? "It doesn't matter anyway. She's Head Girl, I'm Head Boy. We share a dorm, I think I can sit next to her during lunch as well."

The two girls stared at him. "Well? Do you want me to go, because I can." He started to get up but was stopped by Hermione's hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Several people looked at her. "I mean, stay. We have things to work on."

He nodded stiffly and sat back down.

_Why is he acting like this? You can't blame me for being surprised. No one ever switches tables._

_Neville did._

_But thats different._

_How so?_

_Because he's Neville Longbottom, slayer of Nagini in the Second Wizarding War. Its a Gryffindor going to a Ravenclaw table, it wouldn't provoke much thought from the students. But this was a Slytherin going to a Gryffindor table. Gryffindor and Slytherin are enemies. They hate each other with a passion._

_But Draco doesn't hate you. Her reasonable side pointed out. On the contrary he actually lo-_

_I get it thank you._

_Well obviously you don't. Draco is hurt because you think he can't even sit with you._

_Alright, alright. I'll make it up to him somehow._

A hand was waving in front of her face. "Are you done with your internal argument? I would like to get started." Draco said.

"What- of course. So I was thinking we could have the tables set up the same way we did at the Yule Ball. Or we could have the entire floor open for dancing then conjure the tables, chairs, and such." She looked at Draco. "Which would you prefer?"

"Let's just have the tables there. It would require too much work to move everyone out of the way and conjure the tables."

_Boys... always getting out the easy way._

_That's not always true..._

_We are NOT having this discussion right now._

"Alright then." She scribbled some more on her paper and crossed lines out. "Now for food. What would you want the house-elves to make?"

"Lets stick with the traditional Christmas themed food."

"Okay. For entertainment... which band should we get?"

"Not the Weird Sisters. That's an overused idea." Draco stated.

"Fine. What do you suggest then?"

"I don't know. What about a muggle band. They-"

"You want to bring a muggle band into a castle with witches and wizards that can do magic?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Sure. I mean what's the harm really?"

"What's the harm? Draco you can't be serious -"

"But I am." He said casually. "Think about it. It would be the first ball with a muggle band. And it would promote wizard-muggle mingling."

"Really?"

"I don't see why not."

She looked at him for a long moment. "Okay. I'll see what we can get. We'd have to run it through McGonagall and the Ministry."

"Sure okay. Wait why the Ministry?"

"Because we're bringing muggle's into Hogwarts. Muggle's who don't think magic exists. The Ministry's job is to make sure muggle's never encounter magic in any way, shape or form. So its their business to know."

"Fine. Whatever." He said dismissively. "What else is on your list?"

She looked down. "Decorations."

"Okay. Well a christmas tree obviously. We could make snow fall from the ceiling, but thats a given. Its always there at Christmas balls."

Hermione went deep into thought. "You- you've had charms already right?"

Draco's face went from shocked to disgust. "Absolutely not. We are not having magic mistletoe at this event. No. I put my foot down to this."

"Trust me I think its a horrible idea as well... but I was thinking we could... dumb it down a little bit. Not make it as powerful. Because you have to admit. It was pretty to look at."

"It was. I'll give you that. But how are going to manage to 'dumb it down' exactly?"

"Draco please. Give me some credit. You're looking at the 'Brightest Witch of Our Age'." She said smirking.

"Of course. How silly of me to forget."

* * *

Well... this one is pretty long. It took me about... four days to do...

Anyway hope you enjoy it!

Review, review, review! (Please)

~Rebeca :)

(P.S. I hope my spelling is better with this one.)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

Draco:

_In the common room... 8:30 PM_

"Did you think of a band yet?" Draco asked. He sat on one of the couches with a piece of parchment and quill in hand.

"I did actually." Hermione said, uneasiness written all over her face.

"Great! Who - what's wrong?"

"Well... I was thinking... How exactly are we to explain to these muggle's that magic exists and that we're witches and wizards that go to a magical school called Hogwarts and muggle's can't see them? That we're all over the world but not allowed to come out and say so because of laws that restrict us so we keep to ourselves? What if they tell? What if they don't believe us? (She had started to pace back and forth) This is a very dangerous gamble. If they do believe us, they're bound to tell someone and maybe that someone would believe them! Then witches and wizards are done for! We'll be shunned and burned at the stake -" Draco had let her ramble but after the comment about being burned at the stake, he had heard enough.

Draco got up from his original position and went to Hermione side and gripped her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "Are you kidding me? Burnt at the stake? What has gotten into you? If they don't believe us fine, they might recommend us to see an asylum of some sort and they would move on with their lives! If they do believe us then we would have to convince them to not tell. Or we would obliv -"

"NO!" Hermione cried. "No. We - we can't do that. Its not an option."

Draco stared at her. "Why not?"

"Its not fair to them. Taking away someone's memories Draco. Allowing them to never again remember that memory again, its not... its a crime. You're robbing someone of their memories. Even for a deal as big as this its not right. I'm sorry but no. That is not an option."

Draco remembered Hermione past with that certain charm. "Okay." He said quietly. He pulled her in for a hug, her stiff body relaxing at his touch. "We'll figure something out."

They stood like that for awhile, him comforting her with unspoken words. He pulled away and took her hand, guiding her towards the portrait hole.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Trust me."

"But the ball-"

"Can wait ten minutes. Just come with me."

"Okay." She said in a small voice. Still holding hands Draco took her all the way down to the Slytherin locker rooms and told her to meet him at the quidditch pitch.

"I need to grab something."

"Okay."

He let go of her hand and walked back to the castle. When he saw he couldn't see her anymore he ran back up to the dorms. He gave the portrait the password and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He pulled a small rectangular box out from his dresser and put in inside his jacket. He ran all the way back to the locker room to pick up his broom, then casually walked out onto the pitch as if he never ran.

"Where'd you go?" She asked curiously when she saw him.

He waved a dismissive hand. "The matter is not of importance right now. But... you'll find out soon enough."

"How soon is soon?"

"Soon. The only important thing thats going to happen right now is," he held up his broom, "you and me going on a little trip."

"We're going flying?"

"Yes ma'am."

"But we'll be seen!"

"So? We already skipped dinner to work on this ball. They probably to note of our absence. There's no harm for just going out for minute or two."

"But you know its not going to take a 'minute or two.'"

"No you're right. Its going to take much longer than that. But can we go now? We're losing daylight and I want to show you something."

She looked at him skeptically. "Alright." She nodded. "Just don't drop me."

"Are you afraid?" He teased.

"Are you kidding? I flew on a broom during the war when a bloody room was on fire. I am not afraid."

He flinched when she brought up the Room of Requirement, Poor Crabbe. He thought. "Well," he said swinging a leg over the broom, "are we going or not?"

"Yes we're going." She replied as she sat in front of him, his arms wrapping around her waist and gripping the broom.

He kicked off from the ground and flew up into the open air. He felt her tense up slightly. "Relax." He whispered in her ear.

She mumbled an incoherent, "I'm fine," back at him but she slowly started to relax into his embrace.

"Its beautiful." She breathed.

The sky was slowly starting to turn into twilight. The clouds turning into a shade of pink, red, and orange. Colors that should never go together but somehow worked out into something breathtaking. The moon slowly started to appear behind one of the clouds bringing bright light that washed over the faces of the two flying in the sky. Below them was the lake looking still and calm. The surface not quite black but a dark dark blue with the moon's reflection on the top. You could see the Giant Squid lying on the shore and stretching its tentacles before diving back into the water making little ripples on the surface before it settled down and became still once more.

In the distance you could see nothing but trees and mountains with the occasional flicker of light somewhere in the horizon. Then there was the castle standing tall and proud in the center of it all. Its unspoken beauty telling a story of how terrible things had happened, but in the end its still standing.

Draco slowly turned around and stopped at one of the roofs of the castle and slowly got off the broom with Hermione's hand in his and guided them into a sitting position on it. She rested her head on his shoulder, their hands still entwined.

"That was amazing." She said.

"It was. Sometimes I wish I could get on a broom and fly into the sunset without a care in the world. Just fly and fly and fly and fly with no particular destination in mind. Just wherever the wind and my broom takes me, thats where I'd go."

"That sounds wonderful." She paused. "But really lonely."

He shrugged. "Maybe. But I'd be free and away from the stares that will always remember me as a Death Eater. I'd be able to live without being judged by my past." He said bitterly.

"You've changed. You-" She cried.

"You gave me a chance Hermione. Other's aren't as forgiving as you." He said quietly, a single tear escaping from his eye.

She took his face in her hands and brought their lips together. Draco stunned at first but quickly recovered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and responded to her as if was the most natural thing in the world. The love they shared for each other was said with unspoken words through that kiss.

Hermione pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "You've changed Draco Malfoy. You turned from a mean jerk into a caring and lovable man. Others who can't see that are blind by the past. They have to learn to deal with it, because whatever happened happened. Its gone. Its over. That chapter of our lives is finished. It is time to move on. And if those haters still don't see that you've tried to fix your mistakes and that you've tried to start over, well... its their loss." Tears were flowing freely from his face now and he attempted at a smile when she finished.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. His arms immediately circling around her and he placed his cheek on the top of her head.

"I love you Hermione Granger." He said into her head of hair.

"I love you too." She replied into his chest.

He pulled away from her and took out that rectangular box from his jacket. "I have something for you." He put it in her hands.

"Draco I can't-"

"Yes you can. Open it." She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a sterling silver chain with a heart pendant on it that had two sapphires and one diamond. She took it out of its holdings and held it up in the air. The heart slowly turning in a circle while the moonlight hit the necklace making it shine beautifully.

"Sapphire..." She murmured. "September. How did you know?"

He smiled. "I do my research."

"Stalker." She mumbled.

"But you love me anyway." He said cockily.

"I do. Draco this is beautiful, I can't take this." She said trying to hand it back.

He took it from her. "Yes you can. Now turn around I'm going to put it on you."

"Draco..."

"Hermione... please. Just take it."

She smiled and turned around, taking her hair and putting it to one side. Draco released the hook from the clasp and put the necklace around her neck, carefully putting it back together. He turned her back around, it fit her perfectly. "You look beautiful."

She blushed prettily. "Thank you Draco. It really is gorgeous. When did you get it?"

"The last time I saw my mother. She helped me pick it out for you during the last Hogsmeade trip."

"Wait, so your mom knows about... us?"

"Yes."

"And she's okay with you being in love with a muggle-born?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I won't get any letters from her threatening me to leave you alone?"

"No. My mother never really cared for blood. It was my father's luck he fell in love with a pureblood."

"Okay good. Now lets go back to the common room, I'm starting to get cold and hungry."

Draco laughed. "Okay then." They got back on the broom and flew back to the quidditch pitch in a comfortable silence. They walked back hand in hand to the Head Dorm. They told the portrait the password and resumed their original positions in the common room. Draco on the couch, Hermione walking around the room.

"So what was that band you hand in mind?"

"Oh... um... Crashing into Magix."

"Crashing into Magix. Never heard of them."

"I didn't think you would. Er... no offense."

"None taken. And if they doesn't work out we'll call the Wizard Sisters as a back up." He said writing every words down.

"Okay, that works. Now for decorations I was thinking, other than the snow falling from the ceiling, it could be like a winter wonderland thing."

"Winter wonderland?"

"Like snow everywhere. But its not the only color you see. How about the floor is grass, but it will be magically enhanced so it won't stain if a person were to fall or sit on it. Also it wouldn't be muddy so it wouldn't cause a huge mess. Also, the snow can melt. It will feel wet but it won't be. The room's a rectangle so there could be grass along the outsides and the dance floor is a rectangle and thats made out of stone. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Kind of." He held up a drawing. It held a rectangle inside a rectangle, both shaped were decently sized. "Like this."

"Yes! Exactly like that. And the band could be where the teachers sit except smaller. So... the top of your drawing would have a small but decent sized stage for the band. Where should the food be?"

"How about on the sides? The tables can be spread out." Draco said in between writing.

"Yeah that would work."

"Okay. The grass and stones-"

"Can be transfigured after dinner on the twenty-fourth."

"This is great. We made a lot of progress today. I guess the only obstacle we have to tackle now is actually creating the room and the band."

"The band we can take of tomorrow. The room... we'll get the teachers to help us."

"Okay," he yawned, "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Sure, I'll be up working on this."

"What's there to work on?"

"I'll just look over details make sure everything's perfect."

"Alright. Don't stay up too late." He said walking up to his room.

"Don't worry, I won't. Wait Draco?"

He stopped walking and turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank for... you know everything." She said blushing slightly.

He smiled. "You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Draco opened the door to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He remembered the feel of Hermione's lips on his. Feeling bold, he walked out of his room and rushed down the stairs. Purposely making noise with every step he took.

Hermione looked up from her papers. "Draco what are you-"

Draco reached Hermione pulled her into his arms and kissed her, driven by the passion and need for her. Before his courage failed him he pulled away and asked, "Hermione Granger will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione looked at him and blushed. "Yes." She breathed.

"Good." He brought his lips to her once more and thought, _Never ever letting go._

* * *

Well... it happened...

The flying scene between Hermione and Draco is a little over used I admit... so I tried to change it up... I don't think it worked... but whatever.

I changed the band to one I made up (the one before was Coldplay). It would be easier to just do whatever I wanted if I made one up instead of taking one from real life.

Hope you like it! The link for the necklace is below:

item/3-stone-sapphire-and-diamond-open-heart-penda nt-necklace/ (And just in case... Disclaimer: I do not own this necklace... that belongs to whoever made it... I just thought it was pretty :))

Reviews are loved and welcome!

~ Rebeca :)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_December 20th, 2000_

Hermione:

Hermione woke up to find an owl waiting patiently on her bedside table.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I got a letter from Ginny saying that you girls were going to go dress shopping on Friday. The day when I'd come to talk about... him. We can talk some other time if you want to. I don't mind. Anyway, owl me back about what you want to do._

_Love,_

_ Harry_

Hermione sleepily got out of bed and went to her desk to find a quill and parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_We can still meet up on Friday, I'll talk to Ginny. I don't want to dress shopping, so I'm inviting you to to come with us. (And you can suffer through the day with me!) I'm sure Ginny would want a male input on the dresses she picks. But if you're going to come keep the snogging to a minimum. Can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_ Hermione._

* * *

_At the Great Hall... 8:00_

"But Hermione," Ginny whined, "it could take us all day to find a dress!"

"Ginny please. It will not take a full day to find a dress. And Harry could be coming with us!"

"I don't want Harry to be coming with us! I want my dress to be a surprise!"

Hermione rubbed her temples. "Then we'll tell him to leave after we find mine."

"But what if I find mine first?" She complained.

"Ginny. Please. You're giving me a headache. Harry might not even be coming with us. But I am going to see him this Hogsmeade weekend, I haven't talked to him in ages."

Just then an owl flew by and dropped a letter in Hermione's lap.

_Hermione,_

_If you insist, I'll come. But I don't know if Ginny will want me to. _("He knows me so well!")

_Harry._

Hermione hastily wrote back a reply.

_Good. See you on Friday!_

_Hermione._

She sent the letter back with Harry's owl and turned to find a very angry Ginny glaring at her from behind.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples again. "Now that that's settled, I have some very important news to tell you."

Ginny huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I don't know if I want to listen, since you wouldn't listen to me."

"Fine. I guess I won't tell you what happened between me and Draco last night then." She smirked inwardly and laughed at Ginny's flabbergasted expression.

"Did he pop your cherry?" Ginny gasped.

Hermione was opening and closing her mouth like a fish in need for water. "What - no! Ginerva Weasley get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Well when you say it like that what do you expect me to think?"

Hermione had no response to that. "Well he and I are officially 'together' now."

Ginny looked disappointed. "That's the important news you wanted to tell me? Please. Anyone could have seen that coming."

Hermione huffed indignantly. "Yes it was. He was rather charming about the whole deal too."

Ginny waited for her to continue. "And?"

"And what?"

"How was he charming about it all?"

Hermione smiled. So much for not wanting to listen. "Well we were working on the ball and he wanted to go flying, so we did. We watched a sunset then he flew to the roof of one of the towers, and we just sat there. He gave me necklace," She pulled it out from beneath her shirt, "it was all very romantic. We kissed and-"

"Stop there." Ginny said holding her hand up. "You kissed! Oh Hermione! Its about time! How was it?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, it was wet." She smiled at that, remembering how Harry described his kiss with Cho as 'wet'.

Ginny smiled suggestively. "So it was THAT kind of kiss."

"What? No! I told you to get your mind out of the gutter! He was talking about how he would never 'fit in' again and how he was a disgrace. He also said that I was the only one willing to give him a chance to change. I was crying and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as well." She recalled sadly. "It wasn't a pity kiss. I love him, I truly do. Its just... it felt like the right thing to do at the moment." She said blushing.

"You love him?" Ginny asked.

She nodded. "And he loves you?" She nodded again.

"Well," Ginny paused, "I expect to be godmother of your children." Hermione laughed and engulfed her in a hug.

"It really is a beautiful necklace." Ginny said after they pulled apart.

"That's what I said. I wouldn't accept it at first, but he insisted."

Ginny shook her finger at her. "Rule number one. When boys give you presents you never turn them down." She laughed then put an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "You're too sweet for your own good Hermione."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Let's get to class."

* * *

Draco:

_At the Great Hall... 8:00_

Draco walked into the Great Hall with a look of fulfillment on his face. "Morning Blaise." He said as he sat down next to his friend.

"Morning. What has you so happy? Its starting to creep me out."

"Nothing." Draco said, still smiling.

A sly smile appeared on Blaise's face. "Did you and Granger finally 'seal the deal?'"

That earned him a slap on the backside of his head. "No we did not 'seal the deal' but we became 'official.'" Draco said frowning at Blaise for being such a pervert. "Not everything is about a good shag Blaise."

"Point taken, but still." He paused. "Did you 'romance' her into saying yes or did you use bribe?" When Draco's hand started to rise again, Blaise put his hands up in a sign or surrender. "Kidding."

Draco nodded. "So is Granger dragging you along to go dress shopping with her?"

Draco snorted into his bowl of oatmeal. "No, she is the one being dragged by Weaslette. I wouldn't go if I wanted to anyway."

"Great. Astoria's not bothering me into going either, so I'm trying to get the Quidditch pitch for a little game of our favorite sport. But I need permission from McGonagall. Do you think...?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll ask her for you."

Blaise clapped Draco on the back. "Thanks mate. I knew I could count on you." He said.

"Whatever." He paused. "Wait, I can't come. I promised I'd meet my mother this Hogsmeade weekend."

Blaise's face fell. "What? Why?"

"I haven't seen her in a while, and I don't want her to feel alone on Christmas." He said somewhat defensively.

Blaise sighed. "You're such a good son. I swear you're turning into a goody-goody Hufflepuff." Nearby Hufflepuff's who heard turned and glared at Blaise.

"I'll try coming if I can leave early." Draco said.

"You better." Blaise mumbled.

Draco laughed. "I will honestly try. Quidditch sounds better than listening to my mother talk about how she wants grandchildren."

As if on cue, an owl flew by and dropped a letter in Draco's lap. Narcissa Malfoy's normally elegant handwriting was messy and looked like it was written by a person who was under emotional stress. Draco noticing the change in his mother's penmanship, he hesitantly opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_Your father was found dead in his cell in Azkaban. He apparently died from natural causes. Guards said he'd been in pain for a while, but being the heartless bastards they are (excuse my language) they didn't tell anyone. I don't think I will be able to see you this Friday, and I apologize. There are some things I have to attend to because of this..event. Maybe some other time then._

_Before I forget. I hope that special girl of yours liked the necklace. I must say I was happily surprised when you asked about getting this girl a necklace. I hope you gave it to her. Its been almost a month since you've had it. And I hope this girl was worth the trouble. Maybe I'll be able to meet her at the ball on christmas day. Did I forget to tell you? I'm coming! Don't worry I won't interrupt you with anything. McGonagall just wanted to discuss some things. Anyway, I apologize for not being able to see you this Friday._

_Love,_

_ Mother._

If Draco wasn't so upset about his father's death he would actually demand McGonagall to tell his mother that she didn't have to come to the ball.

"Well," Draco said shakily, "looks like I'll be able to come to the Quidditch game on Friday."

"Really?" Blaise asked grinning like a fool. "Great! Why'd your mum let you off the hook?" He asked.

"Something about meeting up with old friends." He lied.

"Cool." He finished the last drop of his pumpkin juice. "See you Malfoy."

"Later." He drained his drink and walked up to McGonagall. "Professor." Draco said from behind her.

She looked over startled. "Oh Mister Malfoy. You gave me quite a fright." She put a hand over her heart. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well... two things really. Blaise, one of my friends from Slytheri, was wondering if instead of going to Hogsmeade on Friday he and some others could play Quidditch that day."

"Well I see no problem with that... as long as these friends are open to other Houses playing with them." It wasn't a question. It was more like an indirect demand saying that 'you can only play if other houses are allowed to join.'

"Of course. I'll tell Blaise you said the okay then." He looked at her then at the ground. "And Professor... My father... he... died." He said still examining the ground.

The Headmistress looked at Draco with shock and pity written all over face. "Oh my. Draco I offer my condolences."

Draco half-smiled. "I appreciate the thought, but I don't want any pity. I know somewhere deep in you, you're happy my father is dead." It wasn't an accusatory statement, it was more like a fact. "He wasn't a great man, and he made many dreadful mistakes in his past. So I don't blame you for hating him."

"Now Mister Malfoy," She started looking offended, "I can assure you-"

"Professor please." He said running his hand through his hair. "I mean no disrespect. But no one has a any friendly feelings towards my family any more. This is hard enough as it is." He paused. "What I was going to ask was if I could go home for the day and help my mother. She's taking the loss very hard. And... she needs me right now." He looked at her hopefully. "Do you think I could go home... for a couple hours of course. But I just really need to see her."

McGonagall smiled at him. "You can stay as late as you want Draco. Just make sure you're here tomorrow. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are arriving then."

"Of course Professor. Do you think I can leave as soon as possible?"

"I think that will be just fine. Do you want to floo or apparate?"

"Floo will be best, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. You can use the one in my office."

"Thank you so much Professor. You have no idea how much this means to me."

She patted him on the back. "You're welcome. Go on now, I believe your mother is waiting."

"She doesn't know I'm coming... yet. It was meant as a type of surprise for her. She was supposed to be meeting me for Hogsmeade... but this came up."

"I see. Well, you'd better be going then." She said slightly pushing him towards her office so he'd get the encouragement to finally leave.

"Thank you again."

She pulled out her wand. "I understand your gratitude Mister Malfoy, but I want you to leave now."

He smiled and put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm going, but I really am thankful."

She smiled. "I know."

With one last look of appreciation towards her, he turned and started walking out of the Great Hall. "And Mister Malfoy." He turned back to look at her. "I truly am sorry for your loss. He was a great wizard and I'm sure a great father, despite it all, as well."

He nodded. "He was." And with that he walked away.

* * *

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait.

I was on vacation, and it took a long time to write this one because it turned out to be so long so I split it up into two. (Sorry again)

Hopefully this chapter will make up for my laziness.

Review! (Please)

~ Rebeca


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione:

"Miss Granger!" Hermione stopped mid-way into her conversation with Ginny and turned to the person calling her name.

"Professor Slughorn?"

"The Headmistress wants to see you in her office straight away."

She nodded in understanding. "I'll be right up." She turned to Ginny. "I'll catch you later."

"Okay. See you."

"Bye." She looked back at the old Potions Master. "Thank you for telling me Professor."

"Not a problem."

She smiled and walked to the Headmistress' office. When she reached she knocked politely on the door first. There was a faint 'come in' so she turned the door handle and walked inside.

"You asked to see me Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I did. Take a seat." McGonagall said motioning to a chair. Hermione noticed there was ash on her carpet meaning someone had just recently left or flooed here.

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. Well not for you anyway."

Hermione was confused. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to understand."

"Its about Mister Malfoy." McGonagall said.

Hermione immediately went into a frenzy of panic and nerves. "Has something happened to him? Is he hurt? Is he okay? Is he going to be okay? Just tell me!"

McGonagall had never seen Hermione like this before. Maybe with Harry and Ron but with Draco? "He is fine Miss Granger. He has just returned home."

Hermione visibly and mentally relaxed. "Why?"

"I believe that is for him to tell you, not me." Smiling at Hermione's irritated expression.

"But -" She started.

"It is for him to decide. I am sorry."

Hermione let out a huff of defeat. "What can you tell me then?"

"I can tell you that he will need your support for the next couple of days." As an afterthought, she added, "Mentally and physically."

She nodded. "Okay. I can do that. Is there anything else?"

"Oh yes. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving tomorrow and I need you and Mister Malfoy to help me greet them."

She nodded again.

"Good, good. That is all Hermione, you can return to your classes."

She smiled. "Okay." She waved goodbye and walked back to her Potions class.

* * *

Draco:

Draco walked out of the fireplace and dusted himself off. He tried thinking of where his Mother might be right now. _She loves the gardens, she could also be in the library... I'll just check both. _He walked to the library first. He pushed open the large oak doors and looked inside, his wand in hand. _"Homenum Revelio." No one in here_. He thought. _To the gardens._ When he first spotted his mother, he debated on whether to hug her or call out to her. Deciding on the latter, he went up behind her and hugged her. "Mother." He said. She gave a little gasp or surprise.

"Draco?" He nodded. "She turned around and hugged him, hard. "Oh Draco." She cried into his arms. "We-could-have-saved-him!" She said in between sobs.

"Its okay Mother." He said quietly stroking her hair. Compared to his 6'2' frame, his Mother came up to his chin.

"Its all my fault! I should have visited him more!" She wailed.

Now that he couldn't take. He pulled away and held her by the shoulders. "It is _not _your fault Mother. It is no ones fault. True _we _should have visited him more. But it is not your fault. Understand?"

She nodded but still cried. "Good." He walked her to a nearby bench and sat down. His arm around his shoulders, letting her cry all over him. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel anything. I felt heartbroken at watching his mother like this. His heart also ached for his Father. He wasn't the best at being a dad, but he was the only one he was going get. He learnt pretty much everything about magic, good or bad, from him. And now he suddenly felt very empty and hollow.

After an hour of just sitting there with his mother in his arms, he felt her breathing deeply and asleep. The occasional tear would fall from her eyes so he held her tighter but still comfortably. He figured that the bench must start to be getting uncomfortable for her so he picked her up and carried her bridal style back to her bedroom. He placed her on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She grabbed the nearest pillow in her sleep and started to snuggle into it.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He walked out and closed the door quietly. He wasn't sure where he was planning on going, but sooner or later he found himself in the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and proceeded to drink it all. A tear sometimes falling.

In his drunken state he threw the bottle at the nearest wall and slid to the ground. He put his head in his hands and started to cry as loud as his vocal chords permitted him. he felt lost, alone, and empty. He cried for everything, his dead father, his crying mother, and everyone else he lost during the war. He was a hollow shell and all he wanted was for someone to be there holding him and telling him everything was fine. That it was all a dream, that he was just imagining things. But when reality hit him like a slap in the face he cried even harder. Eventually falling asleep on the cold hard tiles on his kitchen floor.

* * *

Hermione:

_In the Head Dorm... 8:00 at night..._

"He's not back yet Ginny! I'm worried sick!" Hermione wailed.

"I'm sure he's fine Hermione." Ginny said rubbing a consoling hand on her friends back. "Draco's a big boy now. He can take care of himself."

"No! No! He can't!" Hermione cried. "Everyone hates him! No one wants to see the changed the Draco! They all look at him like he's like a disgrace to society! He's all alone!" She was on the verge of tears. "According to him I'm the only one who is willing to give him a chance! But now that I think about it, its absolutely true! When can everyone take their heads out of their arses and wake up and smell the flowers? The world is changing! And so is he! He deserves a chance! But no one will give it to him!" She was freely crying now.

"Hermione. He's fine. He's at home with his Mother. I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

Draco:

_Malfoy Manor... 8:00 at night..._

Narcissa Malfoy woke up an hour ago and found herself in her bed. But where was Draco? So she sent a house elf to go find him.

He was found completely drunk and asleep on the floor of the kitchen. A house elf took apparated him to his bedroom and placed him on the king sized mattress. The elf poured a hangover potion into his mouth and went to go find Mrs. Malfoy.

_5 minutes later..._

Draco woke up to a throbbing headache. He leaped out of his bed and ran to the nearest bathroom. Nearly missing the toilet before he emptied his stomach content, his throat burned from all the liquor that came up. He sat on the floor and put his head in his hands, again.

"Why is it that we always seem to find you on the floor?" A gentle voice asked from the door.

He looked up to see the concerned stare of his Mother. "Its comfortable." He said simply, patting the space next to him. Motioning for her to sit down too. She sat down next to him and took her hands in his.

Draco put his head on his mother's shoulder and asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in days. Even before your father..." She choked back a sob.

Draco didn't say anything. He just held onto her hand a little tighter than before. "What time is it?"

She checked the tiny watch on her wrist. "Ten past eight."

"What! I was supposed to spend the whole day with you." He exclaimed, turning to his mother, "Not sleep in! I feel horrible now."

Narcissa put a hand on her son's cheek. "The thought is greatly appreciated Draco. But I didn't expect you to hold yourself together for a long time."

"But still! I have to be back at Hogwarts by twelve, thats three hours for me to really spend time with you. Its hardly enough."

"Its enough."

* * *

Hermione:

_Head Common Room... 8:30..._

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the sofa staring intently at the fire in front of them. "Its eight thirty Ginny..." Hermione sighed.

Ginny slapped her on the arms, hard. "I understand your concern for him right now Hermione, being his girlfriend and all, but you are acting paranoid. I'm sure he's fine and you just need to get some sleep. He'll be here tomorrow so I don't see what the big problem is." Ginny stated.

"If I just knew _why_ he went back home I'd feel better."

"Would you." Ginny looked at her accusingly.

"No." She mumbled.

"See. Admit it. You're just being paranoid over nothing. As much as I hate to admit it, Draco is a really great wizard. He knows what he's doing when it comes to spells and incantations so if someone, for some reason, wants to attack him he'll be fine. And he'll have his mother. She is also a very talented witch. Did I get my point across to you yet?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes. I'm being paranoid, and you're always right. Satisfied?"

"There you go, you're learning already to just listen to what I say. George, Ron, Bill, and Charlie all respect that. Percy is still head strong."

Hermione laughed. "Well in case you haven't noticed you are very 'head strong' and stubborn yourself."

"I know. I just embrace it and use it to my advantage."

Hermione laughed again. "I feel so bad for Harry when you two get married. He'll have to respond to your beck and call every single day without question."

"You know i!" Ginny exclaimed a grin on her face.

Hermione laughed and patted Ginny on the back. "I appreciate you coming here Ginny. You always know how to cheer me up."

"Your welcome. I'm going to go. I don't want to be caught walking in the corridors past curfew." Ginny got up from the couch and walking towards the portrait hole.

"Okay." Hermione said following her.

"Goodnight Hermione. And please, just go to bed. Don't wait up for him." She said stepping out of the portrait.

"I won't Ginny. I'll go to bed."

"Good girl. See you tomorrow!" She yelled while walking down the corridor.

"Bye Ginny." Hermione laughed and closed the portrait door. She walked to her bedroom and picked up a quill and parchment and decided to leave Draco a note.

_Draco,_

_You inconsiderate little bastard! You scared me out of my wits when you didn't come back at eight. __Ginny just said I was being paranoid and that you were 'a great wizard who knew what he was doing when it came to spells and incantations.' So that was your daily compliment from the fiery red-head. You can tell her thank you when you see her again. McGonagall called me to her office, but before you freak out she didn't tell me why you left. She just told me that you'll need my support. So... I'm here for you. Always will be. I don't know if you know this already but, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are arriving tomorrow and we need to greet them when they arrive. _

_Love,_

_ Hermione. _

She left the note on the couch so he'd see it when he flooed back here. So with one last look at the fire place, she turned and retreated to her bedroom deciding to turn in for the night.

* * *

Draco:

_Malfoy Manor... 9:30..._

When Draco and his mother finally decided to move from the bathroom tiles, they went to go sit on one of the sofas in the library. It was a massive room with books of every size, and there were shelves of them. The Hogwarts library was roughly half of the Malfoy one. _Hermione would love this._

"So Draco." He turned his head towards his mother. "Are you going to tell me who this special girl is, or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

He sighed. "I'll tell you. But indirectly. I want you to guess."

"You want me to guess who the girl is? But Draco most girls I know are in the Slytherin House. I won't guess very many."

"You'll get this one."

Narcissa sighed. "Okay, what is this girl like?"

"Well," He wasn't to sure where to start. "I... I've known her for seven years. Eight counting this one. She's smart, sometimes too smart for her own good. She's stubborn, funny, thoughtful, caring, manipulative. Actually now that I think about it, she would have made a very good Slytherin."

"So she's not in Slytherin." She said thoughtfully. "Keep going."

"She's not afraid of flying, but its not her favorite type of transportation either. Her favorite color is blue, she practically lives in the library, and-"

"NO!" Draco had a bewildered expression on his face. "You... you love Hermione Granger." She put a hand over her mouth.

"Mother look I can explain. I know she's not a pure-blood, but I have a feeling she's it for me. So I'm not letting her go. And if you want me, you get her as well." He said defiantly.

"Oh Draco, I know you'll fight for her and I know you have all those brave emotions I'm sure Gryffindor would be proud of, but I'm not going to separate you! No, no, no! Quite the contrary. You are taking her to the ball right?"

"Of course I am." He smiled sheepishly at his mother. "She's kind of my girlfriend as well..."

She threw her hands up in surprise and happiness. "Oh well this is great news. I'll have grandchildren soon!" She smiled and brought Draco in for a bone crushing hug. "Oh Draco, you are the best son I could ask for."

He laughed. "I'm sure Potter would have made a better one I'm sure."

"Well, that is true. But unfortunately he wasn't up for adoption-"

"Mother!" Draco yelled.

Narcissa Malfoy laughed. "I'm joking dear. You're the only baby boy I want." She said squeezing his cheeks.

"Good." He replied.

"Are you hungry? It looks like you haven't been eating." She said patting his stomach. "You're so thin! You _must_ eat. Toby!" She called.

"Yes mistress?" A house elf appeared. He didn't look abused, or upset at working for the Malfoy's at all. In fact he looked almost happy to serve them.

"Can you cook me and my son some dinner please?" Please? Now Draco was really surprised. Since when did his mother say 'please' to house-elves?

"Of course, of course. What would the mistress and young master like to eat?" Toby said bowing low.

Narcissa looked at Draco. "Well?"

"Whatever you're having."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Chicken Cordon Bleu II, baked Dijon salmon, honey roasted red potatoes with focaccia bread. And for dessert white chocolate raspberry cheesecake, and the basic crepes. Please."

"Certainly. Would mistress and young master be at the dining table in five minutes?"

They nodded. With a loud _crack_ Toby disappeared.

Draco turned on his mother. "Since when did you say please to house-elves?" He asked curiously.

She scoffed. "I've always been nice to house-elves. It makes them loyal to me. And its not so bad, being nice to them. They have feelings too, you know."

"But around father..."

"Around your father, I had to act cold and unwelcoming towards everything. He's not here right now, so I play nice." He expression hardened.

He nodded. "Got it."

She smiled. "Well, get your arse to the dining table, but not before you wash your hands first."

"Yes mother."

* * *

_Dining table... 10:00.._.

"This is really good Toby." Narcissa said to the house-elf.

"Toby is grateful that mistress likes it." Narcissa kicked Draco under the table.

His eyes watered in pain. "It is very good, better than the Hogwarts kitchens." Narcissa nodded in approval.

Toby almost burst with tears of happiness. "Toby thinks young master is very kind. Is there anything else Toby can get you?"

Narcissa said, "No thank you Toby. You are dismissed for the day."

He nodded, and bowed low. Once to Narcissa and once to Draco. "Goodnight. If you need Toby, Toby will come."

"Okay. Goodnight Toby." She said.

He bowed again, then disappeared with a loud _crack_.

"I like him." Draco said.

"He is a very good house-elf."

Draco nodded. "The food was really good, you didn't have to kick me."

"Were you going to say so, or were you going to keep on eating?" Narcissa said pointedly.

"Keep on eating." He mumbled.

"I thought so." She smiled triumphantly. "So are you going to marry her?"

Draco choked on his cheesecake. "What?"

"Are you going to marry Miss Granger?"

"Its a little soon for that don't you think?"

"But in the library you said she was it for you." She said pointedly.

"I did. But that doesn't mean I want to get married as soon as possible."

"So you don't want to marry her?"

"Of course I do! Just why so soon? Because mother I swear, if this is about you wanting grandchildren, I promise you will get some."

"I want grandchildren yes, but thats not why I'm asking." She looked at him seriously. "Miss Granger is good for you, maybe even too good, but I want to know exactly where your heart is. If you're not ready to be with her and she's ready to be with you, I don't want you breaking her heart understand? She is the perfect match for you, she knows how to keep you in line and she seems like she genuinely cares for you. So if you're not ready for that I want you to break up with her before she gets hurt."

He was silent. "Mother I really do love her and I see a future with her. All I'm saying is that I don't want to get married as soon as possible. When I feel ready I will."

"What if she has moved on?"

"I..." He wasn't sure how to answer that.

"There is no guarantee she is going to stay with you, she is not a patient girl, and you know that."

"I will marry her when the time is right. And she will stay with me because if someone tries to take her away I will fight for her."

His mother stared at him for a while, not entirely sure if that is a good enough answer.

"I'm just trying to guide you in a direction where both of you won't get hurt Draco. Please don't over think this."

"I'm not! I'm just... I'll ask her next time I see her."

Narcissa stared at him again, and Draco stared back. She nodded in understanding. "Okay. You should head back now Draco."

"But I said I was going to stay till twelve!" He argued.

"Its nearing eleven, its late and you need to sleep. Hermione needs you to be some what well rested tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts Draco, just go. I love you for coming here, but you need to leave. You have certain responsibilities since you're Head Boy, and you need to fulfill them."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll leave now." He stood up to give his mother a hug.

She hugged him tightly. "You're a great son Draco."

"And you're a great mother." He replied.

She started to tear up. "Go now," She pushed him away, "before I start crying again."

He laughed. "Bye mother."

"Bye Draco." He turned and walked towards the nearest fireplace. He took a hand full of floo powder and threw it into the flames. "Hogwarts Castle, Head Common Room."

* * *

Chapter 19! I may have 20 up today, I had to split this one in half cause' it got soooo long.

Anyway hope you like it! Review please!

~ Rebeca


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Draco:

When he stepped out of the Common Room fireplace the first thing he saw was a piece of parchment lying on the couch in front of him.

_Draco,_

_You inconsiderate little bastard! You scared me out of my wits when you didn't come back at eight. __Ginny just said I was being paranoid and that you were 'a great wizard who knew what he was doing when it came to spells and incantations.' So that was your daily compliment from the fiery red-head. You can tell her thank you when you see her again. McGonagall called me to her office, but before you freak out she didn't tell me why you left. She just told me that you'll need my support. So... I'm here for you. Always will be. I don't know if you know this already but, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are arriving tomorrow and we need to greet them when they arrive._

_Love,_

_Hermione. _

He laughed. _Hermione... you're to caring for your own good. _He walked to her bedroom door and silently opened it. She was sleeping and was cuddling with a pillow. _Like my mother. _He must've made some sort of movement, because her eyes opened suddenly.

"Draco? What are-" She rubbed her eyes hard. "Where have you been!" She shrieked.

"At home-"

"I was worried sick for you! McGonagall just made it worse! You bastard! You could have at least told me you were leaving!" She was out of her bed now, walking towards him with a threatening look on her face.

He held her at a distance so she wouldn't hurt him. "I'm fine Hermione. Look I'm in one piece."_  
_

She looked at him skeptically. "McGonagall said you needed support mentally... Are you... you know... stable?"

He laughed out loud. "Hermione. That-is-the-funniest-thing-you've-said-in-a-while. " He said in between laughing.

"But are you?" She said seriously.

"Yes I am." He said taking a deep breath. "Although I'm not sure thats what McGonagall meant when she said I needed support mentally."

"What did she mean then?"

"Well, I found out at breakfast today that my father... died in Azkaban."

She gasped. "Oh Draco are okay?" She asked guiding him towards her bed.

"It was hard I admit." He said sitting down. "I got drunk and fell asleep on the kitchen floor."

"You did what! Draco, drinking is _never _the answer! Where was your mother?"

"Sleeping."

"Was she... drunk too?" She asked sheepishly.

"No she cried herself to sleep when we were in the gardens. I just carried her to her bed."

"Oh."

"Yeah... then I just started walking and I found myself in the kitchens. Unconsciously, mind you, I just pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and drank it all. Then, in my drunken state, I threw it at a wall. Then I cried myself to sleep, same as my mother. But in a less comfortable position." He half-smiled.

Hermione sighed. "I'm impressed you remembered all that happened. Most people when they're drunk don't-"

"Remember anything. I know." He finished for her.

"Are you tired? Do you need anything to eat?" I can go down to the kitchens-" she said starting to get up.

"I'm fine." She looked at him. "Seriously, I'm okay."

"Alright..." She slowly sat down again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Not now at least. But there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

She motioned for him to keep going. He took a breath, "My mother and I were talking... about you actually. She was asking if we were going to get married. I said that I didn't want to jump into marriage. And she asked if I really, truly love you. And I do, before you say anything. But she said that if you were ready and I wasn't, for that type of commitment, then... you'd leave."

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Pretty much."

"Good. I'm glad all that rubbish talk of marriage is out of the way."

He was taken aback. "Wait, so you don't want to get married?"

She laughed. "Not right away. But someday I would like to yes."

"So if I told you I wasn't ready, you wouldn't leave?"

"Of course I wouldn't."

"Really?"

She sighed. "Really."

"Good, I was worried you might have left."

"Well, you shouldn't have been." She went back under the covers. "Now get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Draco looked at his watch. "Technically, it is tomorrow. So in a few hours really."

"Draco." She mumbled from under the sheets.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

_December, 21, 2000_

Hermione:

_The Great Hall... 10:00_

"Are you two ready?" The Headmistress asked.

They both nodded. Draco and Hermione were up early getting ready. They were both dressed in their best robes, their Head Badges shining proudly on their chests.

"Good, they should be here any moment." In the distance, you could vaguely see the top of a ships mast.

"There's Durmstrang." Draco said.

When you looked up you could barely make out a moving figure in the clouds. "I believe thats Beauxbatons arriving."

"This time Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be sleeping inside the castle." McGonagall said. "So Mister Malfoy you will be leading the Durmstrang students to their quarters. Its on the seventh floor, go to the painting of the Black Lake. The password is snitch." He nodded in understanding. "Miss Granger you will be leading the ladies of Beauxbatons to the sixth floor, their entrance is the statue of Godric Gryffindor. The password is Alohomora."

She nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"No I suppose not. However, if anything else comes up that needs to be said., do not hesitate to say it." She paused. "The students will come to you or the teachers for help... or advice."

"Advice, Professor?" Draco questioned.

"You know. The things girls and boys need advice for at this age."

"Right." Draco said uneasily.

_Advice about what? _Hermione thought. _Life? Maybe. School? Certainly. Love? Count me out. __That is not my department._

There was a loud sound of a canon being fired. "Durmstrang is here!" McGonagall shrieked. "Draco!" She pointed outside.

"Got it." He left, not before giving Hermione a small peck on the top of your head. She blushed to the roots of her hair. _In front of a teacher? Really? _

"Headmistress! They'r 'ere!" Hagrid suddenly cried.

"Hermione!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Your turn."

"Okay, I'm going."

* * *

Draco:

Draco walked towards the Lake, he noticed a fairly large man standing at the front. He figured that he was their 'leader' of some sort. So Draco walked up to him.

"Excuse me Durmstrang students - Victor Krum?" Draco exclaimed. "Shouldn't have you graduated already?"

"I vas asked to supervise this 'vunderful' event because our Headmaster is currently sick." He answered snidely. "And vho are you?"

"Draco Malfoy. Now if you'd so kindly walk this way-"

"Draco Malfoy, as in the son of the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy?" He asked curiously.

"Is there another?" He answered vehemently.

"No I suppose not."

"Well now that that is out of the way, can we walk." _Was he a git like this back then? _

"Certainly." He and the rest of Durmstrang followed Draco up to the castle. "Is Hermy-own-ninny still here?"

"Who?" Draco asked confused.

"Hermy-own-ninny. You know the one I vent to the Yule Ball vith?" He explained.

"Oh Hermione." He narrowed his eyes. His boyfriend jealousy taking over. "She has a boyfriend. So don't get any ideas."

He scoffed. "I am international Quidditch player. No one can compare to me."

Draco sniggered. "Right."

"Is she still with that Veasley?"

"No he cheated on her. So she's with someone else now." _Yeah with me! _

"Vho?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Vhatever. Vhere are ve staying?"

"On the seventh floor-"

"Beauxbatons is here as vell?"

Draco looked at him disgusted. "Yes they are here." _There is no way I'm letting this buffoon go anywhere near Hermione. _

"Excellent. Vhere are ve staying?" A smirk appeared on his face.

"As I was saying, you are staying on the seventh floor." He said walking into the Great Hall. "I'll show you."

"That vill not be necessary. Ve vill get on just fine."

"Well thats too bad- I mean, I'm sure you can. But I insist." He stopped himself from throwing a sarcastic comment in his face. "This way."

* * *

Hermione:

When Hermione reached the Beauxbatons carriage, the first thing she saw the tall Madam Maxine talking to Hagrid.

"'Agrid!" The tall woman exclaimed. "It 'as been so long!"

"It has been. I have a little summat for yeh." He said pulling a bunch of wildflowers. "Found 'em in the forest. They reminded me 'o yeh."

"'Oh kind of you 'Agrid!" Madam Maxine said, kissing Hagrid on the cheek.

Hermione decided that the time to intervene would be right then. "Hello!" She exclaimed brightly. "If you'll kindly follow me, I'll take you to your rooms-"

"Oh but can't 'Agrid take us?" Madam Maxine said fondly.

"I don't think-"

"I'd be happy to!" Hagrid said. He looked over to Hermione. "Where are they stayin'?"

"Sixth floor, go to Godric Gryffindor's statue, the passwords Alohomora." She said quickly. "But Hagrid, Professor McGonagall told me-"

"Please Hermione?" Hagrid begged.

"I really don't-" She looked at his face. "Oh alright. But Hagrid, please be careful. You're guiding them to their rooms, don't mess this up. McGonagall will be very mad at me if you do."

"Relax Hermione." He turned to Madam Maxime. "Shall we?" He said holding his arm out for her to take.

She nodded and giggled. "Come along girls!" She said into the carriage.

Hermione took one last look at the pair then walked back up to the castle. _I think I'm going to be sick. _

* * *

Draco:

_What a git! _Draco thought the whole way up to the seventh floor. _What did Hermione ever see in this brick of wood?_ Speak of the devil, he saw her walking towards the Head Common Room.

"Hermione!" He called. She turned around and her face brightened. "Where are you going?"

She walked towards him. "Oh well Hagrid got a little 'friendly' with Madam Maxine and he wanted to show them to their rooms."

"More like to shag her." Draco snickered.

"Oh Draco don't do that, you just gave me a very horrible-"

"Hermy-own-ninny?" Victor said looking at Hermione.

"Vic-Victor? I thought you graduated." She said looking flustered.

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm supervising. Our Headmaster is sick."

"Oh well thats wonderful that you're here." She said trying to get out of his grasp. Draco was seething behind her. When she finally detached herself from him, she found another pair of arms wrap around her waist. She saw Draco standing by her side. _How dare he touch her!_ Draco was red with fury. But being Malfoy, he kept his emotions on the inside.

"Victor you remember Draco?" Hermione said in a small voice.

"I do." He said looking at the pair of them.

"He does." Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek, his lips lingering longer than they should have. When he pulled back he gave Victor one of his Malfoy smirks. Hermione was red with embarrassment.

"Well, um... this is awkward. Victor, Draco and I are together." Hermione said.

"So this boyfriend I was talking about earlier," Draco said with a smirk on his face. "that would be me."

Victor looked shocked. "Hermy-own-ninny, you're involved with an Death Eater?"

"Well you listen here-" Draco started.

"Yes and no." Hermione reasoned. "I am most certainly 'involved' with him, but he is not a Death Eater. He may have been at a time, but he wasn't a very good one. So I believe, that is all that counts."

_Yeah you tell him Hermione_. Draco thought. _That good for nothing, slimy, hook nosed bastard. _

"Now. Draco I think you should finish showing them where they're staying. Lunch is in," she looked at Draco's watch. "an hour or so. If they want to freshen up by then, you should take them now." She turned towards the Durmstrang students. "Excuse me!" They continued to talk. She pointed her wand at her throat. "_Sonorus_. Excuse me!" She said, but since her voice was amplified, it was more towards yelling very loudly. "Can I have your attention please?" They all looked towards her. "Good. Lunch is in an hour, and dinner is a eight. So I suggest you move quickly if you want to get your food on time. Draco and I are here for any questions you may have. That is all." She removed her wand. "I'll see you later Draco." She said, giving him a quick kiss. "It was nice seeing you again Victor."

"Likevise." The Bulgarian said, not very pleased he was shown up by Draco for Hermione's affections.

She nodded. With one last look at Draco she walked towards the Head dorm, leaving the Head Boy in charge of Durmstrang. Draco noticed Victor was staring at Hermione.

_Creep_. He snapped his fingers in front of Krum's face, taking him out of his reverie. "Well? Let's go then." He said, walking away, leaving the rest of the foreign school to follow.

* * *

Just Kidding! Chapter 20's up today! (Sorry for the false hope)

Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are here! Yay!

Anyway... hope you like the chapter! If you don't tell me why! (That also is another way of saying 'Review!' btw)

Review, review, review, review! (Please)

Oh and in case anyone didn't know already, Emma Watson may be Belle in the remake of Beauty and the Beast. And guess who fans want the beast to be?

~ Rebeca :)

P.S. Happy Belated Birthday Daniel Radcliffe!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione:

_Great Hall... 8:00_

"He seems like he changed into a fame obsessed git now." Hermione explained to Ginny during lunch. Since Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived there were twice as many people to feed and not enough time to arrange seating. So McGonagall let them sit wherever they please. Hermione was across from Ginny who sitting on her left was Neville and Luna was on his left. On Hermione's right was Dean, then Seamus. There was an extra seat next to Luna and Hermione, and they seeming perfectly okay with the extra space.

"I'm sure Victor was just upset that the 'love of his life' was with another man." Ginny said while laughing. "Honestly why do you care?"

"I really don't. We were really good friends before, and I don't want to be hated."

"You were hated by all the Slytherin's and you didn't seem to care before." Ginny reasoned.

"That's because they're all gits who thought blood purity was a big deal." Hermione said.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" A voice said from behind her.

Hermione didn't bother to turn around, knowing who it was already. "Honestly Draco, that was before this year." She paused. "You're still a git sometimes."

"And you're still a bloody know-it-all." Draco said sitting down next to Hermione.

"I wouldn't be the brightest witch of our age if I wasn't."

"Very true." He looked around the table, everyone's eyes were on them. "What?"

They all went back to their conversations. "They're my friends Draco, so play nice." Hermione whispered to Draco.

"What do you mean? I always play nice." She gave him a pointed stare. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"Only if they do." Draco added.

"What are you, five?"

He winked at her. "Hey mate." Draco said to Blaise.

"Hey." He said eyeing all the Gryffindor's. He sat across from Draco. "Mind if I join?"

"Not at all. I could use some Slytherin company."

"Hey! We Gryffindor's aren't that bad." Ginny defended her house.

"All we need are a couple Hufflepuff's then we'd have the whole unity thing in full speed." Blaise joked.

"No Hufflepuff's. That is where I put my foot down." Draco exclaimed.

"Hufflepuff's aren't that bad." Hermione protested.

"Whatever you say." Draco said. "Hey Blaise, you can play Quidditch tomorrow only if you let other houses play."

Blaise groaned. "Why?"

"McGonagall's terms." Draco said calmly.

Blaise mumbled something about house unity being 'pathetic'. "Hey you Gryffindorks. You wanna play Quidditch tomorrow?" Draco asked, earning him a slap on the arm from Hermione. Blaise laughed but hid it under a cough.

"What? I asked nicely."

She glared. "Do you Gryffindor's want to play Quidditch with us tomorrow?"

Dean and Seamus glared at Draco. "I'm going dress shopping with Hermione and Luna tomorrow. So I'll pass." Ginny said, ignoring the Gryffindork's comment.

"I'm horrible with a broom. So I'll pass." Neville said.

"The Quidditch pitch is infested with Nargles at the moment, so I'm going to stay away." Luna said dreamily.

"Right. Finnigan you game?" Blaise asked.

Seamus glared long and hard at the Slytherin's, making them both feel uncomfortable. "Sure."

"Great." Blaise said lacking enthusiasm. "Thomas?"

"Maybe."

"You chicken?" Draco taunted. Hermione kicked him from under the table. His eyes watering in pain, "Please?"

"Sure." Dean said.

"Bloody brilliant. We got Slytherin's and Gryffindor's playing. Is that enough for McGonagall?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure thats enough for her." A voice said from behind Ginny.

"Who- Harry!" Ginny shrieked. She got up and tackled him in a hug. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be coming tomorrow! Not that I'm complaining or anything, but how'd you get Kingsley to give you a break?"

"Being me has its perks." He laughed, embracing Ginny. "I see you made friends." He said looking at the Slytherin's.

"Potter." Blaise and Draco said.

"Zabini, Malfoy." He said back.

"I would say Hermione made a 'friend'." Ginny snickered, climbing out of Harry's arms.

Hermione hugged Harry but glared at Ginny. "Some friend you are Gin." Hermione said accusingly.

"He's going to find out eventually." She said pointedly.

"She's right Hermione. You might as well tell him now." Luna said.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, you see Harry," Hermione said taking a step away from Harry and walking towards Draco. "Draco and I, we- we um-"

"What Hermione is trying to say," Draco said wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist, "is that I'm her boyfriend and she's my girlfriend. We've been only dating for a couple of days, but we've become fairly close since start of term."

Harry stood there with a shocked expression on his face. "Wh-what?"

"Honestly Potter, do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Draco you're not helping. Harry, I can explain-"

"Give me a minute." Harry said stumbling backwards, the whole time looking at Draco and Hermione. He turned and walked out if the Great Hall. Hermione sat down, tears in her eyes.

"He hates me." Hermione sobbed, resting her head on Draco's shoulders.

"He doesn't hate you Mione'." Ginny reasoned. "He's just shocked is all. He'd never expect you and Malfoy to ever get along. Dating one another? Now that is just weird. Give him time."

Hermione continued to cry. "Why does it matter so much to you anyway Hermione?" Draco asked.

That was the wrong thing to say apparently, she cried harder. "He's-like-my-brother." She said in between sobs.

He tried to lighten the mood. "If you can get Weaselette to except this. Potter should be a piece of cake."

Hermione laughed, when he used that muggle phrase. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked indignantly.

"Well, you're pretty stubborn, and hot-tempered. Potter, is easygoing and he's a lot more understanding than you." Draco paused. "No offense."

"And how are you suddenly an expert on Harry again?" Ginny said skeptically.

"I've known him for seven years. I may not be one of his friends, but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

Hermione cracked a smile. She wiped away her tears and stood up. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"What? Why?" Draco asked.

"Because I need to." Hermione said simply.

"You don't even know where he is." Neville pointed out. They all nodded in agreement.

"I'm his best friend, and we're like brother and sister. I have a feeling where he might be." She patted Draco's head. "See you guys."

_Astronomy Tower... _

Hermione quietly opened the door to the Astronomy Tower and slipped inside. Harry was leaning on one of the railings, lost in his thoughts.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped in surprise. "How long have you been here?"

"I just got here." Hermione said.

He sighed. "I'm slightly annoyed, but very impressed Hermione. While you're training to be a Auror you're 'taught' to always be alert so the chances of someone sneaking up on you decrease. When I'm training I always know when someones behind me, even if they're really quiet. There's this... kind of feeling you know?"

She nodded. "However, you seem to be the only person who can sneak up on me." He laughed half-heartedly. "But then again, you seem to know how to do things others can't."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands halfway. "What can I say? It come's with being the brightest witch of our age." She said, trying to keep the look of smugness on her face. She and Harry laughed, the façade ruined. "No but really Harry, I'm sure the only reason I was able to 'sneak up on you', as you so nicely put it, was because your guards were down. You weren't expecting me to come."

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong. I know you Hermione. Even though you may be a real stickler for rules, you don't listen to other people when it concerns you." She blushed. "No need to be embarrassed, we've broken plenty together."

"So you did?"

"Of course I did, just not so soon." He sighed turning away for her.

"Are- are you mad?" She said timidly.

"Well, part of me wants to beat the crap out of Malfoy and the other wants me to thank him." He was surprised that the last part slipped out.

"Thank him, why?" Although, she had a guess as to why he would want to thank him. And her guesses were usually right.

"Because, he said you guys have been fairly close since start of term right?"

She nodded. "But he only started being nice to me lets say... three days into the year."

"So I'm assuming he helped you handle with the whole Ron ordeal?" She nodded again.

"He made it easier, but it was still hard."

"Well, I guess thats why I want to thank him. Because he was there to comfort you when I wasn't." _Called it_.

"You're still my best friend Harry. And you're here now." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah you're right. I'd be very upset if the ferret replaced me as the best friend position." Harry joked.

"Don't worry. I have that 'position' signed off only to you and Ron."

"Really? After all he's done the past year, you still consider him a friend?" Harry asked curiously.

"He's been my best friend for seven years Harry, though we still fought, its not exactly something you can forget."

"I guess not."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Congratulations, by the way. Ginny is a great match for you."

"Thanks." He said smiling. "A lot of people expected us to get married. But that would feel and be wrong. No offense."

"None taken. But that was expected, with all those rubbish articles Rita Skeeter wrote." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess." They stood there in silence.

"Does this mean that you're okay with me and Draco?"

He sighed. "I don't know if I'll be okay, but I'll certainly try to understand. For you."

Hermione hugged him. "Oh Harry, he's changed. Though he is a git sometimes, he means well. He isn't like what he was before."

"I hope so."

* * *

Draco:

_Great Hall..._

"What is taking them so long?" Draco said. "If Potter's is shagging my girlfriend-"

"He's not shagging Hermione." Ginny slapped him in the arm. "He's engaged to me, and Hermione loves you. And they're like fraternal twins. That would be wrong."

Draco didn't look so convinced. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you." Ginny nodded.

Dean, Neville, and Seamus all got up from their spots on the bench. "As entertaining as this night has been, we're gonna turn in now." Dean said.

"Goodnight guys." Ginny said.

Draco and Blaise nodded their heads respectively. Luna gave Neville a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight. Keep your windows closed, the nargles might fly in during the night."

"Will do Luna." Seamus said trying to keep in a laugh.

"You coming Ginny?" Neville asked.

"No I'll wait up with Malfoy and Zabini, I want to see Hermione and Harry."

"Okay." Seamus, Dean, and Neville all walked away.

"I never thought I'd see the day my sister will willingly stay with two Slytherins." A voice said from behind Ginny.

"Weasel." Draco snarled. Blaise had to grab onto the back of Draco's robes to prevent him from launching himself at the red-head.

"Ron?" Ginny turned around. "What are you-" She became very red in the face.

"I think she's going to hit him for you mate." Blaise whispered to Draco.

SMACK! The sound resonated through the Great Hall. "How dare you do that to Hermione! You insolent, selfish, stubborn, evil little cockroach!" Ginny yelled.

"I just had a sense of déjà vu." Draco said, remembering how Hermione called him a cockroach before she slapped him.

"OW!" Ron yelled holding his cheek. "What is the matter with you!"

"You broke Hermione's heart you bastard!"

"Lets back away slowly. And when we reach the doors break into a run towards your common room." Blaise said.

"Done, lets go." Draco said, taking a step back before casually turning around and walking towards the large oak doors. Blaise doing the same.

"You lost your chance with Hermione, Ron!" Ginny yelled.

"Uh oh. Its gonna come out." Blaise said. They picked up their pace. They had barely stepped out when they heard-

"SHE'S WITH DRACO MALFOY, AND SHE'S HAPPIER NOW THAN SHE EVER WAS WITH YOU!" She finished.

"Well, it was nice knowing you mate. I'll see you around." Blaise took off running.

The silence that filled the air was deafening, you could here a pin drop from the other side of the Great Hall. Half the eyes in the room were on the Gryffindor's, the other were trained on Draco.

That was the exact moment when Harry and Hermione decided to come walking in, arm in arm laughing about the past.

They froze. Hermione looked at Draco. "What-"

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed.

"Ron?" Hermione said utterly bewildered. "What are you doing here? What is he doing here?" She turned to Harry.

"Did I forget to mention, that he gave me an hour head start so I could warn everyone that he's coming?" Harry said looking at the floor.

The look on Hermione and Draco's faces gave it away. "No, well... He's here!"

"Hermione is this true?" Ron asked. Still very much red in the face.

"Yes, but I-"

"But he's a Death Eater! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH A DEATH EATER!" Ron yelled at her.

Hermione looked furious. She pulled out her wand and started approaching him."DO NOT EVEN GO THERE RONALD WEASLEY. YOU CHEATED ON ME, WHILE WE WERE DATING! WHEN I SAW THAT ARTICLE I WAS HEART BROKEN! YOU SHATTERED MY HEART TO A MILLION PIECES THAT DAY. AND AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, WE ENDED AS SOON AS THAT _PROPHET_ WAS PUBLISHED! DRACO WAS THERE AND HE COMFORTED ME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I LIKED THE FEELING OF ME IN HIS ARMS, SO WE GREW TO BE FRIENDS. THEN WE STARTED HAVING FEELINGS! SO WE KISSED AND NOW WERE DATING! SO I NEVER WENT BEHIND YOUR BACK. YOU NEVER CARED TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF. I WAS LEFT ALONE! THEN HE SHOWED UP AND EVERYTHING CHANGED. HE IS NOT A DEATH EATER AND HE NEVER WAS! HE MAY HAVE THE MARK, BUT HE WAS A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BOY FORCED TO DO HORRIBLE THINGS. GROW UP BEFORE YOU START HURTING EVERYONE ELSE AROUND YOU!" She finished, tears running down her face.

"Hermione I-" Ron looked shaken up and remorseful.

"Just don't." She said, her voice hoarse from yelling. She turned and walked away. She noticed how everyone was staring at her. She bowed crudely "I hope you enjoyed the show." She said harshly. They all turned away from her, eating and talking in low whispers.

"Hermione please-" Ron started.

She coughed. "Why don't you just leave Ron? You've done enough damage already." She coughed again.

Draco, Harry, and Ginny all looked at the Head Girl in shock. "Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked, trying to put a consoling hand on her friends shoulder.

Hermione shrugged it off. "I'm fine." She turned to the boys. "I think I'm going to stay in the hospital wing tonight. It was nice seeing you again Harry." She kissed both boys on the cheek and walked out of the Great Hall, not looking back. The three of them all turned to Ron who was staring at the door in shock. Hermione's coughs could be heard from inside the hall.

Draco turned on Ron. He punched him in the face, catching Ron by surprise. He hit the floor blood gushing from his nose. "That was for Hermione you two-faced bastard!" Draco spat. "She never deserved you."

He turned and walked out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him.

Ginny and Harry stood there, looking down on their friend with disappointment and disgust. Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at his nose. "_Episkey_." You could hear the bones snap back in place, the flow of blood stopped. SMACK! Ginny slapped Ron in the face again. "You deserved that. And in case it hasn't processed through your thick skull already, you screwed up any chance you had with her." She snarled. "I hope you're happy." She gave Harry a kiss, and with one last look at Ron she walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry sighed. He held his hand out for Ron to take. "Let's go. McGonagall gave us a room to stay in at the Gryffindor Tower." He said pulling him up. Disappointment obvious in his tone.

* * *

Hermione:

_Hospital Wing..._

"What seems to be the matter dearie?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Hermione coughed. "I seem to have a sore throat."

"Hmm... Can you open your mouth for me please?" Hermione opened her mouth, but quickly closed it because she had to cough again. "Okay, lie down on the bed, I'll give you something to soothe your throat."

Hermione lied down and went under the covers. "Hermione!" She knew that voice.

"Draco?" She croaked.

He said down on a chair next to the bed. He took her hand. "You okay?"

"Never better." She laughed, but that soon turned into a cough.

"He's a bloody bastard." Draco said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I know. He's known for that, but he'll come around." Hermione said, squeezing back.

"Mister Malfoy, visiting hours are long gone! I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." Madam Pomfrey said, coming back into the room.

"Can he stay for a bit longer?" Hermione looked pleadingly at the nurse.

"I-" She looked at her face. "Oh alright. Take the potion for your throat first." Hermione opened her mouth and Madam Pomfrey poured the liquid in. It burnt Hermione's throat but it took the pain away.

"How does it taste?" Draco asked.

"Like burnt rubber." She pulled a face and he laughed. "But it helps."

"Mister Malfoy, in two minutes give Miss Granger the dreamless sleep potion. I trust you'll be able to do that." She said, handing him a small flask.

He nodded. "Good." She turned and walked back into her office.

He pulled out his wand and in a minute, transfigured the bed so it would fit two. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't obvious? I'm staying here."

"Draco-"

"I'm staying." He went under the covers and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, bringing her closer to him. "Now sleep."

She was already half-way there. Her breaths became slow and deep, signaling that she was sleeping. Draco kissed the top of her head, and used his wand to turn off any disturbing light. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep right next to her. The dreamless sleep potion lying on the bedside table forgotten.

* * *

Chapter 21! I hope I'm updating fast enough for you guys! I really wanted to make up for my lack of updating the past few weeks.

Ron's here so more drama will come as well!

Review please! They've all been so amazing so far! if you need clarification on whatever is happening don't hesitate to ask!

~ Rebeca :)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_December 22, 2000_

Hermione:

_Hospital Wing... 9:00 _

Hermione woke up alone, in the snow white sheets in the hospital wing. She sat up and stretched her arms, yawning really loudly.

"Oh good you're up." Madam Pomfrey said, coming out of her office. "I brought some breakfast for you, and Mister Malfoy told me to give you this when you wake up, so here you are. Really, sleeping in bed with a sick person is never a wise thing to do. But I heard about your little... disagreement with Mister Weasley yesterday, so I should have expected it." She handed Hermione a note. "You should eat while its warm. I healed your throat, but try keeping the talking to a minimum. At least for a today."

_Talking to a minimum? But I can't just not talk! Its practically impossible, how am I supposed to voice my opinion? Or answer questions? _Hermione thought.

"You can leave after you've eaten your breakfast." Madam Pomfrey said, turning away.

"Thank you." Hermione said, her voice returning to normal, but not quite there yet. Madam Pomfrey nodded, and went back into her office.

Hermione took a bite from one of her pancakes. Letting the hot syrup warm her throat. _Merlin that was good._ She took another bite, and opened her note from Draco.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry, I had to leave around 8:30 because Blaise came in here to literally drag me out of bed. He asked Potter and Weasley if they wanted to play Quidditch with us (well really I did, so I'm trying to make amends with them). And they said yes. One of the twins (Weasley's) came by this morning, to see the Weasel so he's playing as well. Potter is obviously playing seeker, and so am I. And I plan on winning. _("Boys.) _I'll see you after you go dress shopping. _("Oh shoot!" She devoured her food.) _You probably forgot, so think of this as a reminder. _(She stuck her tongue out at the parchment.) _Harry, (I can't call them by their first names... it seems so wrong) __Potter said that Ginny is coming down to get you at 9:30. I'm assuming you woke up around 9 o' clock and it will take you at least ten minutes to swallow your food whole. So you have twenty minutes to get ready. Have fun!__  
_

_Draco_

_P.S. When your out dress shopping, get something pretty. I will not have a date that is dressed like a banshee. _

"How charming." Hermione said, finishing her last bite of food. She looked at a clock in the hospital wing. 9:08. _HA! It only took me eight minutes to swallow my food whole. Take that Draco! _She ran out of bed, and summoned a piece of parchment and quill, to write Ginny a quick note.

_Ginny, _

_I'm at the Head Common Room, so come meet me there. I'm supposed to keep talking to a minimum, so don't expect me to respond to every question you ask me today. _

_Hermione. _

Hermione ran out of the Hospital Wing at breakneck speed towards her common room. She said the password, she took off all her clothes jumped in the shower, got out wrapped a towel around herself, brushed her teeth (twice), and ran to her room to change. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans, pulled on socks, then put on boots to keep her feet warm and protected from the snow. She pulled on her bra, almost ripped her shirt while putting it one, then grabbed a warm jacket and her Gryffindor scarf. She then took out her wand and cast a drying spell on her hair. She braided it so it wouldn't be a frizzy mess when she went outside. She checked a clock on her bedside table. 9:15. _Not bad..._ _  
_

She went back to her common room and looked to find a book about non-verbal spells. She came across a spell that didn't require you to speak but everyone would know what you're saying. 'Cogitationes Aequalis Verba' was the spell that was required to be casted, non-verbal of course._ What a mouthful. _She thought. _Well lets give it a try. _

She took out her wand and pointed it at the door, "C_ogitationes Aequalis Verba._" She said inside her head. It was that moment when Ginny decided to walk in. She put her hands in the air.

"I come in peace Hermione, you told me to come up here."

Hermione shook her head. "_I wasn't attacking you, its this spell I tried. Its supposed to let others know what I'm thinking since I can't really talk. Except I don't know if its working." _

Ginny was staring at Hermione. When she 'said' those words, they appeared right in front of her. Written out if legible hand-writing. "_What_?" Hermione asked.

"Its working." Ginny said, watching '_What_?' fade away in the air.

Hermione had a look of excitement on her face. She held up a finger, telling Ginny to give her a minute. She grabbed the book she was reading and started flipping through pages until she found the page she needed.

"What are you looking for?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione held the book open for her to see. "_There is a spell in here that can let us communicate. But through thoughts. Does that make any sense_?"

"Sort of. Want to try it?"

"_Sure, it requires us to hold each other's arms like we're doing an Unbreakable Vow. The we point our wand at the opposite person's hand. So for me, that would be you. The incantation is Communicatio Cogitationum. And we have to say it in unison_."

"Okay," Ginny stuck her arm out for Hermione to grab,"Well come on." She said when Hermione hesitated.

"_This is really advanced magic Ginny... things could go wrong_."

"It was your idea." Ginny pointed out.

"_I know_-"

"it should be easy for the brightest-witch-of-our-age to do."

"_Maybe_-"

"Hermione we're wasting time, can we just get this over with please?"

"_Okay_," She took Ginny's outstretched hand, "_on three we say the spell. One... Two... Three! Communicatio Cogitationum_." They said together. There was a thin blue coil of light that shot out of each other's wands and wrapped around their arms. The coil tightened, causing them both to cry out in pain, then faded into their skin. Leaving nothing but a thin line running up and down their arm.

_Ow my arm..._ Hermione thought, rubbing her hand.

_Was that supposed to hurt? _Ginny complained.

_I don't know-_ Hermione paused. Ginny_ it worked!_

_Great! Can we go now? _

_Yes we can go. Let me look up the counter to this first though. _She looked through the pages. _Its Finite Incantatem. Should have expected that. _

_Alright then, let's go get Luna then we get out of here! _

* * *

Draco:

_Hospital Wing... 8:30_...

Draco woke up to being poked in the face. "Stop it." He moaned, still half-asleep.

"Draco, mate. Wake up. We have Qudditch to play!"

"Another five minutes." He said falling asleep again.

"Oh no you don't!" Blaise reached under the blankets, grabbed onto Draco's foot and pulled him off the bed.

Draco fell on his butt. "My arse is in a lot of pain right now, and I swear I will get you back for that."

"Whatever." Draco flipped him off.

"You could have woken her up." Draco mumbled. They both turned to the sleeping form of Hermione.

"She seems fine. Lets go." Blaise said walking out of the Hospital Wing.

Draco got up, muttering a few well chosen words under his breath. "Give me a second." He summoned a piece of parchment and decided to write Hermione a note. Before the quill even hit the parchment he heard someone calling his name.

"Malfoy?" Draco turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you're here Potter." He said gesturing to the sleeping girl in front of him.

"Right." He looked at the parchment Draco was holding. "What are you doing?"

"Telling her where I'll be when she wakes up." He said starting to write.

"Okay, in that little love note of yours tell Hermione that Ginny is coming down to get her so they can go dress shopping or whatever." Draco looked at him. "Please."

Draco nodded. "Okay, this is not a love note Potter."

"Whatever you say." Harry hesitated. "Malfoy, when you and Hermione made that er... announcement. I felt like hitting you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Harry decided to ignore that comment. "But when Hermione came to talk to me, she seemed... for some reason, happy to be with you. And she said you'd changed."

"Go on."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't like you Malfoy. But if you make Hermione happy... then I'm okay with... this." He said gesturing between Hermione and Draco.

"Really? Because we don't need your approval you know."

"I know, but I'll try to accept it, for her." He stuck his hand out. Draco looked questioningly at his hand, then at Hermione.

"For her." He said, shaking his Harry's hand.

"Don't expect us to be friends Malfoy." Harry said warningly.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Harry half-smiled. "Right then. See you ferret." He said, starting to walk out.

"Potter!" Harry turned around slowly.

"What?"

"Slytherin's are going to play Quidditch today. Do you want to come join?" Malfoy said. _Hermione, you better love me a lot for this. _

"You want me," he said pointing to himself, "to play Quidditch with you." Harry said, pointing to Malfoy.

"That's what I said, yes."

Harry looked uneasy. "Ron and I were going to go into Hogsmeade-"

"Bring him with you." Draco winced internally_. Potter I don't mind, but Weasley? Absolutely not._

"Really?"

"Yes." _No! No! No! _

"Okay then."

"Right, see you at the pitch then." _No! __I won't see you at the pitch! _

"Yeah." He walked out.

"And by the way, I plan on winning!"

"In your dreams Malfoy!"

* * *

22! Its kinda short... sorry... I just wanted to get one up.

Review! They're all amazing! I love you guys! Keep em' coming!

~ Rebeca :)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_At Hogsmeade... 10:00_

Hermione:

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione all sat side by side in the last carriage that would take students to Hogsmeade. All of them could see that the carriage was not pulled by magic, but by Thestrals. And all were deeply saddened that they could see them.

The thestrals were about to start moving when they heard a voice behind them, "Wait!"

All three girls turned around to see Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, and Tracey Davis all running towards their carriage.

"Wait, please!" Astoria called out. Hermione put a hand on the Thestrals side, 'telling' it to stop.

"Can we join you? This is the last carriage to Hogsmeade, and walking doesn't sound like a good idea right now." Tracey said. That was a severe understatement. It was snowing outside, not heavily, but an amount good enough to make three or four inches. It was cold, and the Gryffindor's faces were already turning blue from it. Walking? Forget about it.

Hermione noticed this and looked at Luna and Ginny beside her. Luna was staring at them with a dreamy expression on her face, and Ginny was looking at them with loathing, mixed with a little pity.

_"I think we should." _Hermione thought to Ginny.

The red-head looked at her with an incredulous look on her face. _"Really? But they're Slytherin's."_

_"Yes and we're Gryffindor's. Its freezing out here Ginny, they'll catch a cold." _

_"Oh alright." _

"You can join us." Ginny said.

Pansy, Tracey, and Astoria all climbed into the carriage and sat across from the other girls. "Thank you." Tracey said. The Thestral starting walking again.

Hermione and Ginny nodded. "What are you planning on doing in Hogsmeade?" Luna asked.

"Well... we were planning on going dress shopping for the ball."

_"Seems like all the girls are planning too. I hope some dresses will still be there." _Hermione thought.

_"We'll be fine, I know a place." _Ginny thought back.

Hermione nodded at Ginny. "Granger." She looked at the voice that called her name. It was Pansy. "I just... wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that I did to you when we were younger. I was a stuck-up, pain in the arse girl with all the pureblood supremacist ideas in my head. Some things I said and did were mean and hurt you a lot, and I feel really bad about it now."

_"She seems sincere." _

_"But Hermione! Its Pansy Parkinson! She made your life miserable!" _Ginny yelled in her head.

_"I know I have a feeling she means it. Tell her that I except her apology." _

_"But-"_

_"Ginerva Weasley."_

_"Fine." _Ginny thought in defeat. "Hermione accepts your apology." The brunette nodded.

"You two are communicating with thoughts, aren't you?" Astoria asked observantly.

Hermione nodded again. "Its to 'save' her voice." Ginny said.

"I'd expect as much. That was a lot of yelling you did yesterday." Astoria said.

Hermione shrugged as if she was saying, 'Ron deserved it.' They fell into an uncomfortable silence. "What are you planning on wearing to the ball?" Luna asked, oblivious to the obvious awkwardness between the five girls.

"We're not to sure." Tracey said. "Pansy was stuck on green, but I think she should get something purple."

Luna looked over to Pansy, the Slytherin shifted uncertainly under her gaze. "I think you should get purple too."

Pansy shrugged, "I'll decide when I see a dress that looks good on me. Doesn't matter what color it is. But green would be nice."

_"I actually think purple would look good on her." _Hermione thought.

_"Yeah, I can see it."_

_"We should invite them to go dress shopping with us." _

_"Hermione you can't be serious."_

_"But I am."_

_"They won't even say yes. Why would they go with us?"_

_"Its just a question. If they say no, then whatever. We move on. If they say yes, then thats great. Its not a life or death situation." _

_"Argh! Sometimes you are just to caring for my liking." _Hermione winked at Ginny.

"Hermione was thinking," Ginny looked sideways at Hermione. She nodded in encouragement. "that we should all go shopping... together."

"Really?" Astoria questioned. "And you're okay with that?"

"I... yes. I'm okay with it."

All three Slytherin's raised their eyebrows. "Look if you don't want to just say so. We get there in," Ginny looked at a watch on her hand, "maybe two minutes. So if you want to join us you can."

"Okay." Tracey said. "I'll go."

"So will we." Astoria said. Pansy looked uncomfortable, but nodded anyway.

"Great." Ginny said. _"Are you happy now?"_

_"Yes. That wasn't so hard was it?"_

_"It was." _

_"No it wasn't."_

_"Yes it was."_

_"No it wasn't."_

_"Yes it was." _

_"NO it wasn't."_

_"YES it was."_

_"I'm not doing this anymore." _

_"Fine. What dress are you planning on getting?" _Ginny asked.

_"I don't know. I'll get whatever you want me to get." _

_"Really you trust me that much?"_

_"Well there are four other girls with us now, so if something doesn't look good, I'm sure they'll say something."_

_"Hermione you're to trusting." _Ginny said, looking over at them.

She shrugged. _"Better than not believing."_

_"I guess." _

"So, Gra-" Pansy started, Hermione held her hand up telling her to stop.

_"Tell Pansy that if we're going to spend the day together, then they call me by my first name." _

_"Fine." _Ginny turned to Pansy. "Hermione said that since we're going to spend the day together then you should call her by her first name."

"Okay, Hermione." Pansy said, trying to get used to the feeling of Hermione's name coming out of her mouth.

"That goes for you two as well." Ginny said pointing to Tracey and Astoria.

"We know." Tracey said.

"So Hermione," Pansy said. "what are you planning on wearing for the ball?"

"She has no clue." Ginny said, not bothering to wait for Hermione's answer when she already knew it. "She trusts me with a decision. But if she doesn't like something I pick for her, or it doesn't look good on her she's expecting you four to say something."

They nodded. "Okay." Pansy said.

"On that happy note," Luna said dreamily, " we're here!"

* * *

_Quidditch Pitch... 10:00 _

Draco:

It was snowing, so that made seeing somewhat impossible. But the boys didn't care. Draco stood at the center holding his Nimbus 2001 surrounded by the others. Blaise, Theo, Ron, Harry, Dean, and Seamus were all there. Some unknown Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were there too, all together they made fourteen. Neville sat alone in the stadium uncomfortable. There were a few Beauxbaton girls who showed up and they were eyeing Neville hungrily.

"Enough for two teams." Draco said. "Potter I'm expecting you want all the Gryffindor's."

Harry nodded. "And I'm assuming you want all the Slytherin's."

Draco grinned. "Right you are. Well, there are seven left over, four Hufflepuffs and three Ravenclaws. How about you take the Ravenclaws and we take the Hufflepuffs? It makes seven and we won't have to worry about picking teams."

"Sure. You guys can come with me, we'll sort out positions over here." Harry said, walking towards the other end of the field.

"Alright, well I'm seeker. Blaise? Theo?"

"Chasers." They said in unison. Both boys grinned.

"What do you guys play?" Draco asked to the Hufflepuffs.

"I can play keeper." One said.

Two stockier looking guys said, "Beaters." _What else would you be? _ Draco thought.

"So then you're chaser." Draco said pointing at the last one.

"Well, usually I'm a seeker, but I can play chaser decently."

"So thats settled then." Draco looked across the field. "Potter! You ready?"

Harry gave him a thumbs up. "Great. Hey Longbottom!" Neville looked at him from the stands. "Can you let the snitch go?"

Neville nodded, looking happy to get away from those girls. He walked down to the pitch and handed the quaffle to a Ravenclaw from Harry's team. He gave the beaters from each team their bats, then let the bludgers go free. He freed the snitch then carried the trunk into the stands with him.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Alright then, lets play!" Harry shouted.

Harry took off on his Firebolt and flew to the side of the stadium then stopped in one spot look for the Golden snitch. Draco did the same but on the other side.

Beneath them Harry's team had already managed to score two goals on the Hufflepuff keeper. Blaise got the quaffle and flew down tossing it back and forth between him and Theo. When Blaise got it back he threw the quaffle to the Hufflepuff who normally played Seeker. He flew off towards Ron, he threw the quaffle into the closest ring. Ron appeared out of nowhere and saved it. A Ravenclaw recovered the ball but dropped it when a bludger hit the tail of his broom. A Hufflepuff chaser caught the lost ball and threw it into one of the rings. Twenty to ten, Potter.

Meanwhile, Draco saw Harry go into a dive, chasing a glint of gold. He heard cheers from Blaise and Theo meaning that his team had scored again. But Draco payed them no mind, he took off and started to chase the snitch. Harry had a broom's length on him, but he was determined to get that snitch. Harry stretched his arm out, then Draco came up next to him and knocked him out of the way, he was about to grab it when one of Harry's beaters hit a bludger towards Draco. It narrowly missed Draco but hit the tail or his broom with a dull thud. He spiraled off course, giving the time Harry needed to grab the snitch. His fingers wrapped around the time ball, winning the game for his team. Harry smiled and turned to face Draco. His smile faded when he saw the blonde lying on the ground, a concerned Neville by his side.

He immediately flew to to the ground, and went to help Neville. "What happened?" Neville asked.

"A bludger hit the tail of his broom, I didn't think it was that bad." Harry said.

"I saw him fall off his broom, so I put a levitating charm on him. You know _Wingardium Laviosa_. It slowed his fall, but he still made impact with the ground pretty hard."

"It could have been worse. You did great Neville." Harry said. All the other's flying down beside the two of them.

"What happened?" A Hufflepuff asked.

"Did we win?" Ron asked.

Harry showed them the snitch in his hand, earning himself a high-five from Ron. "That's not my biggest concern right now." He said looking over at Draco. He sighed.

"We should take him to the Hospital Wing." Blaise said.

"Yeah, if Hermione finds out about this, she will kill me." Draco muttered.

"_Windgardium Leviosa_." Harry said, levitating Draco into the air. "Well, lets not let her find out then shall we." Harry walked towards the Hospital Wing with Draco in tow.

"Did you get the snitch?" Draco winced. It hurt to talk.

Harry smiled half-heartedly. "Next time Malfoy."

"Dammit Potter, can't you just lose once?"

"I already did remember? Third year. Losing is a one-time thing for me."

Draco kept quiet. When they finally reached the Hospital Wing, Draco was half-way asleep. He felt himself being lowered gently onto a bed the the covers pulled up to his chin.

Madam Pomfrey and Harry were having a conversation next to him, he was paying attention. Trying not to fall asleep yet. He caught onto the words, 'broken ribs', 'sprained wrist', and 'no telling Hermione'.

_Potter's not so bad. _Draco thought before falling into a deep undisturbed sleep.

* * *

Next Chapter might be up today! (24) So... yeah. Looks like the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's are going to have a girl day!

Tell me what you think!

~ Rebeca :)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione:

They walked into Madam Puddifoots tea shop, and they were all repulsed by the pink and kissing couples that were scattered among the room. Even Luna had a look of slight disgust. She was mumbling about, "So many nargles." under her breath.

Ginny led the five girls behind her to Madam Puddifoot herself.

"Hello my dears, what can I get for you?" The woman said.

None of them except for Ginny knew what to say. "We need to visit her."

"Right now?"

Ginny nodded.

"Very well," Madam Pudifoot said. "You know where to go."

"Thank you. Come on guys." She led them to the back of the shop and up one set of stairs. They came to a very old looking fire place that had a pot of floo powder on the mantle.

Ginny turned to the group of girls behind her. "I know you guys are curious as to where we're going and I'm going to tell you right now, but you have to stay silent the entire time. Got that?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Now, Madam Puddifoot has a sister who she just recently found out about. She was on the run, because she tricked a couple of Death Eaters into doing her bidding. I don't know what she made them do, nor that I care. I found her in Hogsmeade I think two years ago, and I brought her here. To Madam's Puddifoot's shop. I thought that the Death Eaters wouldn't find her here, and I was right. Turns out she was Puddifoot's long lost sister or something. So, she said to me, 'I am forever in your debt.' She's a... stylist of sorts. The things she can do with clothes are really amazing. She gave me her card and I've had it ever since."

The five of them looked at Ginny in silence. _"Is she... dangerous?" _Hermione thought to Ginny.

"No she is in no way dangerous Hermione, there is no need to worry."

_"She has the ability to get Death Eaters to do what she wants." _Hermione pointed out.

"You'll be fine." She turned towards the rest of the group. "Ready?"

They either shrugged or nodded. "I guess." Tracey said.

"Okay, you all know how to floo correct?" Ginny asked. They nodded. "Good, that saves time. The address is 1604 Rue d'Abbeville Paris, France."

Hermione opened her mouth. _"Paris, France! Ginny are you insane?" _

_"No." _

Hermione looked at her.

_"Maybe a little." _Ginny smiled. "Ready?" She held the pot out. They all grabbed a handful of the powder. "I'll go with Hermione, since your voice seems to be a problem right now."

Hermione glared at her.

"Well, come on." Ginny said holding her hand out. Hermione took it, and squeezed it a little harder than necessary. She gave the red-head a smile that said, 'Oops! My bad.' Ginny stuck her tongue out at her. "1604 Rue d'Abbeville Paris, France." She called out while throwing the powder into the flames. The two girls stepped into the fire, and disappeared.

* * *

Hermione:

_1604 Rue d'Abbeville Paris, France... 10:30_

Hermione and Ginny fell on their butt on a squishy yellow mat.

_"Ow," _Hermione thought rubbing her backside, _"I don't remember traveling by floo to be such a painful experience." _

_"Its because we traveled so far." _Ginny said, standing up. _"We should get out of the way before the others -oof!" _Luna and Tracey came out of the fireplace and landed on top Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione groaned. _"__I hate flooing." _

"I'm so sorry!" Tracey exclaimed, helping Hermione up.

_"Its okay, I'll live." _Hermione thought.

"She said, 'Its' okay, I'll live.'" Ginny said, pulling Luna to her feet.

The fire gave another 'roar'. Hermione, Tracey, and Luna got out the way on time. Ginny was left with the weight of two fully grown girls on her shoulders, literally.

Hermione started laughing, but stopped at the look Ginny gave her. "Sorry!" Astoria squeaked.

"Its okay." Ginny said rubbing her neck. "Let's go find her sister."

"That is not necessary. I'm already here." A cheery voice said from the left of the girls.

A woman who looked like she was in her early forties came out to greet them. Her long, brown hair was pulled into a ponytail that fell across her shoulder. She wore a simple pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt that had the Hogwarts crest on it. She had large, pretty green eyes and thick eyelashes.

_She must have been very beautiful when she was a student. _Hermione thought to herself. (Ginny couldn't listen to her thoughts, and for that she was grateful.)

"Hello. I'm Abigail, but you can call me Abby." She said. Her eyes found Ginny. "Ginerva Weasley!" She exclaimed pulling the red-head in for a hug. "It has been to long!"

Hermione saw her friend struggle in the arms of Abby, she was obviously very uncomfortable. Hermione laughed inwardly. _"Stop laughing, and help me out!" _Ginny yelled in her head.

Hermione smirked in Ginny's direction. _"I can't talk remember?" __  
_

_"Argh!" _Ginny managed to free herself, without hurting the older woman's feelings. "Abby, this is Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Astoria Greengrass, and -"

"Oh I know who you are!" Abby said pointing at Hermione. "You're Hermione Granger!" Hermione shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Abby, I told my... friends," Ginny said hesitantly, looking at the three Slytherin's. "about your talents with clothes and such. I remembered the card you gave me in case I needed you."

Abby nodded. "Well, the time has come. There is a Christmas Ball being thrown by Hogwarts. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are there as well. And we need dresses, for this occasion. Do you have any dresses that we could try on?"

"My dear, Ginerva. There is something I must tell you. The clothes I make are made by magic, I draw them onto these pieces of parchment," She said pointing to large pieces of paper on the other side of the room. "then they create themselves on those mannequins over there." She said pointing.

"So?"

"So? I draw them, and they create themselves. Every last stitch is made to perfection."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends foolishness. _"She has to draw the dresses that we want first, Ginny. She doesn't have any lying around."_

Ginny's mouth formed and 'O' shape. _"Oh, now I understand." _Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Is your throat hurting dear?" Abby said, observing the 'communication' between the two girls.

Hermione nodded. "Come here. I may have something for that." Abby walked over to her kitchen, Hermione followed. The woman pulled out a vile of purple potion out of her fridge.

"Your throat is sore correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"You can't talk?"

She nodded again.

"This should cure it. I've used it before, its nothing poisonous." She said handing the vile to Hermione. "Just drink it all up in one gulp. The taste isn't very pleasing."

Hermione took the the vile from Abby's hands. _"One... two... three..." _She drank the potion down in one shot, letting it run down her throat healing everything sore.

"Better?"

"Much." Hermione said, using her voice. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"The way you make these dresses are very intriguing. Is it hard?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. I've been doing this since I graduated from Hogwarts all those years ago."

"Hmm. I would expect that it would require a very large amount of advanced magic. Charms and Transfiguration, two very extensive branches of magic."

"Funny, my two favorite and best subjects." Abby said. They reached the room where everyone else was.

"Abby fixed my voice Ginny! We don't need to communicate through thoughts anymore."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin, it was starting to get very confusing."

Hermione held out her hand. "Lets reverse it then."

Ginny took it, "On three. One.. two.. three. _Finite Incantatem__._" They said together.

_"Ginny?" _No response. "Now that that was taken care of, we should do what we came here for. We don't want to wast Abby's time-"

"You're not wasting my time. I'd be happy to help you. Now which of you lovely ladies would like to go first?"

They all hesitated. It was Luna that stepped forward first. "I'll go."

"Good girl! Can I see your wand?"

"Sure." Luna said, pulling her wand out of her pocket and handed it the older witch.

"Hmm.." Abby said taking the wand in her hands. "Thirteen inches, rosewood, unicorn tail hair, right?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I don't understand why that is necessary-"

"Oh but it is very necessary. The wand chooses the wizard right? And every wand is unique. The same way, every dress I create is different. There are no duplicates."

All girls still had confused expressions on their faces. " Let's put it this way, the dress is made for the witch. So for me to make the dress, I have to 'get to know' the owner." She paused. "That is the only way I can put it without it not making sense."

Hermione nodded slowly, trying to understand. The rest of them stood there with blank expressions on their faces.

"Anyway, how about we get to the dresses?" Ginny asked, veering off topic.

"Absolutely!" Abby exclaimed. She gave Luna her wand back. "Now Luna, I sense that you are a unique person."

Luna shrugged. "I don't know, I've never really thought much of similarities or differences between people." She replied modestly.

"Luna is very unique and very special to us." Hermione said.

Abby nodded in understanding. "What would you like in a dress Luna?"

"Well... I'm very modest, and I like bright colors like yellow, it represents luck you know."

Abby smiled. "I know. So would you like a dress in yellow?"

"No, no. I've already worn a dress that was yellow. I don't like repeating things."

"Neither do I. How about something blue. Nothing to dark, like a light blue almost green." She paused. "What color am I thinking of?" She said, tapping a finger on her chin with a irritated expression on her face.

"Teal." Astoria said helpfully.

"Exactly!" Abby exclaimed clasping her hands together. "Now you like modest dresses Luna? So you're against strapless?"

"No, I'm not fully against strapless dresses." Luna said thoughtfully. "I would wear one, but nothing to revealing if you get what I mean."

"I understand. Do you know what a sweetheart neckline is my dear?"

Luna looked confused. "A what?"

"A sweetheart neckline is exactly what the name says. Its a neckline on a dress or blouse that is low in the front and is shaped like a heart at the top." Astoria answered. Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions. She shrugged as if saying, 'What? I know what this stuff is.'

"Is it... revealing?" Luna asked.

"Not all the time, depends on the dress really." Astoria said.

"So if the neckline wasn't revealing in any way, you'd wear it?" Abby asked.

"I suppose." Luna admitted.

"Alright. Now Luna, do like form fitting dresses? Or one's that are 'flowy'?"

"Flowy." Luna answered immediately.

"Okay then, but it will have to be fitting here so the dress will stay on." Abby said gesturing from the end of her waist to right above her breasts.

Luna shrugged. "That's fine."

"You said you like bright colors right?" Abby asked. The blonde nodded. "How about we incorporate that in the dress then?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Alright then. This is where the questioning stops. I need to make some measurements if you don't mind. Like height, bust, waistline, the usual."

"Oh of course." Luna walked over to the brunette. Abby enchanted some measuring tapes to take the measurements for her. She walked around Luna with a notepad in her hands and a long blue feathered quill in her hand. _Reminds me of a certain female reporter I knew. _Hermione thought.

"Alright I'm finished, thank you Luna. I just need to draw it out, and the rest will follow. If you ladies would like to take a seat go right ahead. If you're hungry the kitchen is that way. Hermione can show you."

They nodded. "How long does it take to draw and create a dress?" Tracey asked.

"Five, ten minutes. Depends how urgent the order is. And I'm guessing this is urgent enough correct?" Tracey nodded. "That's what I thought. I'll be out soon."

"Take your time. We have plenty of time." Hermione said, looking at a watch on her wrist.

"What time do you have to be back at the castle?"

"Around five."

"Maybe later. We have the Head Girl with us, so she can slip us back in without a problem. Right Hermione?" Ginny said nudging Hermione in the ribs.

"Right." Hermione said, glaring at Ginny while rubbing her sore ribs.

"Okay, I'll be in here," Abby said pointing at her office in a corner. "its much larger than it looks, trust me. If you need anything, just knock."

All the girls nodded. "Alright then." She walked over to her secluded office with a piece of paper floating behind her and a mannequin walking behind her. She held the door open for the objects to walk inside, then turned back to the girls and gave them a wink. She closed the door and disappeared from sight.

"She's an odd woman don't you think?" Pansy said. "Extremely lovely and caring, but odd." The others could help but agree.

"Where did she say the kitchen was?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed. "its over here." She took them the way Abby took her the first time. "I'm assuming she's letting us eat anything."

"Brilliant." Ginny said eyeing all the food. She grabbed a bottle of butter beer from her fridge, and another immediately appeared. "She put a replenishing potion on the food, so don't worry about things running out."

"This witch has thought of everything." Hermione said under breath. She made herself a sandwich and walked back to the room they were in before. She sat on one of the comfy sofa's and proceeded to eat her sandwich. She was halfway through when someone else took a seat on her right.

"Hello." Tracey said.

"Hi. I don't think we've ever met before, I've seen you around school of course. But we've never talked."

"Before, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's weren't to fond of each other." Hermione laughed.

Tracey laughed with her. "But look now. Three Slytherin's, one Ravenclaw, and two Gryffindor's all going dress shopping together."

"The wizard world is changing." Hermione smiled.

"For the better." Tracey smiled back at her, but it was a sad smile. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Weasley."

Hermione was taken aback by the girls abruptness. "What?"

"You know in the Great Hall yesterday." Tracey said awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to be uncomfortable for you." She said quickly.

"Oh no its fine." Hermione consoled her. "I was just surprised is all."

"Still, it was uncalled for."

"Really, its okay. And I appreciate the thought." Hermione said.

Tracey smiled. "He wasn't all bad was he?"

"Who? Ron?" Hermione laughed. "No, when we were together he was a complete gentleman to me, except for that day and all the others to follow. He was a little hot-headed and he became jealous over the smallest things. He let's the attention get to his head sometimes. But he really is a nice person. He's loyal, kind, caring, he has a terrible sense of humor, but its funny nonetheless." Hermione said smiling.

"But do regret breaking up with him?" Tracey asked.

"No not really. If i hadn't, I wouldn't be with Draco if I hadn't. I'll always love Ron, but as a brother. Not a lover." Hermione could have sworn she saw the smallest traces of relief on Tracey's face, but she must have imagined it.

"I'm being terribly nosy." Tracey said.

"No you're not." _You are, but you and I seem like we could be friends. So I don't care. _Hermione thought.

"Yeah I am. You're just to nice to admit it."

Hermione laughed. "You and Ginny would get along nicely. She's always saying I'm too nice for my own good."

"Its because you are." Ginny said, sitting down next to Hermione. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." Ginny added after seeing Hermione's glare.

Tracey laughed. "You Gryffindor's are weird. But I like you guys."

"And you Slytherin's are terribly sneaky, but underneath you guys are pretty cool." Ginny said.

"Thank you, I think." Tracey said smiling.

"Its a compliment. Trust me." Hermione said. "So what about you Tracey? Is there any special boy you're hung over?"

The Slytherin blushed. "No." She lied unconvincingly. Hermione and Ginny shared a look then looked back at the girl. "Yes. But he would never notice me." Tracey said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because, people like him don't look at Slytherin's like me." Luna, Pansy, and Astoria all walked into the room sitting on another sofa.

"What are we talking about?" Pansy asked.

"We're trying to get Tracey to admit who she's crushing on." Ginny said smiling. "We've managed to get that he would never notice her because she's a Slytherin." Astoria and Tracey shared a knowing look. One that was missed my everyone in the room except for Luna. "Hermione do believe what Tracey is saying?"

"Not one bit." Hermione said smiling. She turned to Tracey. "What makes you think he won't notice you?"

"Well, he's into attractive girls. And i don't fit that bill." Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing. "Seriously? That's whats holding you back?"

"Yes." Tracey said starting to sniffle. She looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Oh no! We don't mean that in a mean way! Its just- have you looked in a mirror recently?" Hermione said quickly.

Tracey shook her head. "Tracey look at me." Hermione demanded. The Slytherin look hesitantly at the witch. "You are simply stunning."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "You have thick, long brown hair that frame your face beautifully."

"Your eyes are big and they have that innocent look about them. They're green with small flecks of hazel in them." Astoria said.

"You have an adorable nose and you have really cute dimples in your cheek when you smile." Luna added.

"Take it from us Tracey." Ginny said. "You most certainly fit that bill. Is this mystery boy going to the ball?"

"I think so. I never asked."

"Well you should." Hermione said.

"I don't know..."

"You lack confidence Tracey." Pansy said. "That's what's holding you back."

Tracey shrugged helplessly. They all sat in silence the occasional sound of chewing interrupting the quiet. Abby poked her head out from her door. "It has gotten to quiet."

She stepped out fully. "Luna can you come with me? I have to make sure everything fits." Luna nodded and walked into her office. Abby closed the door and disappeared.

"I wonder what its going to look like." Astoria exclaimed.

"I'm sure its going to look wonderful on Luna." Hermione said. A squeal of excitement came from behind the door. Luna came out in her dress. It was teal, fitted at the top then flowed into a long A-line skirt. The sweetheart neckline was slightly modified to fit Luna's needs, and it was sequined along the top of the bust. She looked -

"Amazing." Hermione said. "Neville will be knocked off his feet for sure."

* * *

Haha! Mission accomplished! Chapters 23 and 24 updated within one day. I might have to separate the girls and their dresses into their own chapters. And you might have to expect less Draco POV if I want to get the girls finished. So I apologize in advance.

I hope you guys like this chapter! Review!

~ Rebeca :)

P.S. Luna's dress: . (Disclaimer: The dress is not mine, it belongs to the person who made it. I just liked it, so I used it)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its character (except for the one's I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Draco:

_12:09..._

The platinum blonde woke up in the hospital wing with a horrible headache. His chest didn't hurt anymore, but his arm was in a sling. "Ah Mister Malfoy. YOu're awake."

Draco turned his groggy head in the direction of the voice. "I'm going to need you to drink this, it gets rid of your headache and heals your arm." He took the vile from Madam Pomfrey's hands and chugged it down. Not liking the taste of the potion at all.

"What time is it?"

"Its nearing twelve ten. If you hurry, you can get to the last twenty minutes of lunch." Draco got out of bed and walked off the pins and needles currently residing in his legs.

"Thank you." He said to the Healer.

She nodded. "Keep the sling on till the end of the day though. Your left wrist is still fairly weak, so you it only when necessary. Now go on. I can tell you're hungry."

Draco gave her another smile of thanks then pushed open the doors of the Hospital wing and walked towards to the Great Hall.

_Great Hall... 12:12... _

"Hey, looks like Pomfrey fixed you up." Blaise observed.

"Yeah she did." Draco said. Piling food onto his plate, the proceeding to eat it all.

"Slow down mate. The food isn't going anywhere."

"Well, I had to skip breakfast for your Quidditch game. Which was pointless, because we lost. I lost. To Potter. Again." Draco said miserably.

"You know, Wonder Boy came up to me after he came back from the Hospital Wing and told me that 'Malfoy deserved to win. If that Ravenclaw hadn't hit that bludger at him, you would have won.' He seemed sincere."

Draco shrugged and continued to eat. "The girls back yet?" Draco asked, putting a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"No. How long does it take to find a dress anyway."

"No boy or man understands what goes on in a woman's head, nor does he want to." Draco said reasonably.

"I'll drink to that." He held up his glass of 'pumpkin juice'. They clinked their glasses together.

"Cheers mate."

* * *

Hermione:

Once Luna had gotten out of her dress, its was Pansy's turn to go. She held out her wand for Abby to see. "Hmm.. Blackthorn, dragon heartstring?"

Pansy nodded. "Do you have anything you would like in a dress?"

She shrugged. "I'm okay with strapless, modest enough, and green."

"Green? Why green?" Abby asked curiously.

"I dunno. Slytherin pride I guess."

"Do you feel obligated to wear green because you're in the Slytherin house, or because you really want to?"

Pansy stopped to think about her answer. "Obligated, Gryffindor's would wear red, Ravenclaws blue or purple, Hufflepuffs... yellow?"

"I will not be wearing red." Ginny laughed. "It would clash horribly with my hair." Everyone else laughed with her.

"So you wouldn't mind wearing a different color then?" Abby asked smiling.

"I guess not."

"What color would you prefer then?"

"I don't-"

"I think she would look nice in purple." Astoria interrupted. "A light purple nothing to dark, it would compliment her eyes. I think."

"Hmm.. I agree." Abby said thoughtfully. "Astoria you have a knack for these kind of things don't you?"

She blushed. "I would go shopping with my mum sometimes. I guess she just rubbed off on me."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." Abby said, she turned to Pansy. "So what about purple then?"

"Okay."

"So far, we got strapless, purple, do you want a sweetheart neckline too?"

"Sure."

"Okay, we got those three. Are you against sparkles?"

"I'm not too fond of them. But they're okay. As long as its not everywhere on the dress and just from the waist up, I don't mind them too much."

"Floor length?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then, I need the measurements and all that." Pansy got up from her seat and walked over to Abby. The older witch sent the measuring tapes and she took out her notepad and quill, writing down numbers on the small piece of parchment. "Okay, I'll be out soon." She walked into her office, and closed the door behind her.

Pansy sat back down next to Astoria. "So, Tori. Who are you going to the ball with again?"

"Blaise, who are you going with?"

"Theo Nott."

Tracey made a face. "What?" Pansy asked.

"He's mean. To me at least."

"Oh. I didn't know. I just said yes, because the person I wanted to go with was already taken." Pansy said, looking awkwardly at Hermione.

The Gryffindor looked at the floor blushing. _Of course she wants to with Draco. They had a thing together for a couple years. _Hermione thought.

She looked at Ginny, but the red-head just shook her head.

"I'll get over it." Pansy said suddenly. "He has someone else now, and he's much happier with her than he was ever was with me." Tears appeared in her eyes, and she got up and walked into the bathroom. She put a silencing charm up and started to let the tears fall.

Outside the door, no one was sure what to say. They just all sat there, to embarrassed to make eye contact with anyone.

"I feel bad." Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"You shouldn't. She had her thing with Malfoy, she just needs to get over it." Ginny said, twirling a piece of her hair with her fingers.

"Do you want to play a game?" Astoria asked.

"What kind?" Tracey said curiously.

"Truth or Dare." Hermione laughed. Everyone looked at her.

She turned red. "Sorry, its just that, its a muggle game. I didn't think you pureblood's would know what that is."

Astoria shrugged. "I picked it up from the muggle world, a friend of mine actually told me how to play."

"You have muggle friends?" Tracey gasped.

"Just the one."

"Wow. Do your parents know?"

"Yeah, they don't care really." Astoria said. "Well, are we going to play?"

"Sure." Hermione said.

"Wait how do we play?" Ginny asked.

"We go around in a circle asking people Truth or Dare." Hermione said. "For example, if it was my turn to ask, I could choose anyone playing to ask. Let's say, I chose Astoria. I would ask her 'Truth or Dare.' and she would pick either truth or dare."

"I would say 'Truth'." Astoria said.

"Then I would ask her question. And she would have to answer truthfully. So let's say I asked, 'What's your favorite color?'"

"And then I would say, 'Blue.'"

"And same with the dare part." Hermione explained. "If she chose dare, then I would say I dare you to blah blah blah. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, kinda." Ginny said.

"Great!" Astoria exclaimed. "Who wants to start?"

No one volunteered. "Oh alright then, I'll go." Astoria said. She looked around the room. "Luna."

The blonde looked up. "Yes?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm... Truth."

"Who was the first boy you ever kissed?"

"I've never kissed anyone before."

"Really?" Astoria asked. "Okay then, its your turn."

Luna looked absolutely delighted that it was her turn. "Okay, I choose... Ginny. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said.

"Hmm... I dare you to change your hair to blonde."

"How long does it have to be that color?"

"An hour."

"Okay." Ginny only looked slightly upset that she had to change her hair. She murmured the spell and her hair turned from red to blonde. Hermione laughed, but turned it into a cough, when she saw Ginny glaring at her.

"Ooh, you should stay a red-head Ginny." Tracey said laughing.

"I'm trying to decide between you and Hermione now." That stopped the Slytherin's laughter.

"I'll go with Hermione. Truth or Dare Mione'."

"Truth." Hermione said, playing it safe.

"You're no fun." Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny. "Who are all the boys you've ever kissed?"

Hermione stopped to think. "Well, Victor, Ron, Draco, and two muggle boys that you don't know. My turn." She looked around. "Tracey, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's your mystery boy?" It was mean, she knew it. _But I'm curious. _Hermione thought.

Tracey blushed. "I- Its..." She mumbled the name under breath.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

"Ron Weasley." She muttered.

Ginny burst out laughing. "My-my brother? No seriously, who is it?"

"I'm not kidding." Tracey said turning red.

Everyone else stared slack-jawed at Tracey. Ginny opened and closed her mouth like a fish. "But you've never even talked to him before."

"I know."

"For how long?" Hermione asked.

"You won't be mad?" Tracey asked hesitantly.

"Nope, I have no feelings for him anymore. So I don't really care."

"Well... since fifth year." Tracey said. Pansy came out of the bathroom.

"What about the fifth year?" She asked sitting down next to Astoria.

"How Tracey liked Ron Weasley since the fifth year." Luna said.

Pansy didn't get a chance to answer, because Abby poked her head from out the door. "Pansy! I need you!" She sang. She got up again and walked into the office.

It was silent inside, and outside. When Pansy came out she was wearing a strapless, purple chiffon dress the was tight at her waist and had sparkles all through out the sweetheart neckline. From her waist it flowed all the way down to the floor, it fit her frame very nicely.

"I told you purple would work." Astoria said.

"Ooh Pansy, you look amazing!" Tracey squealed.

"I like it a lot." Pansy said.

"You should, you look great in it." Hermione said earnestly.

Pansy looked at Hermione. "Grang- I mean Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spring the whole Draco deal on you. I'm really happy for you two. You guys look like you really love each other, I guess I was just jealous, that he had stronger feelings for you than he ever did for me. So I want to apologize."

"Apology accepted. I would be jealous to if I was in your position." Pansy offered her a weak smile.

"Pansy, dear. You might want to go and change." Abby said. The Slytherin, went back inside to change. Abby turned to the rest of the group. "Who wants to go next?"

Ginny stepped up. "I'll go."

"Great!" Ginny was already holding out her wand for Abby to take. "Blackthorn, Unicorntail hair?"

She nodded. "Okay," She handed Ginny back her wand, "what do you want in a dress." Pansy came out from the office, dresses in her normal clothes.

"Nothing red, it would clash with my hair, as I said before. Strapless, no sparkles, green is okay, form fitting but not a mermaid, no sweetheart neckline. Something simple."

"Wow, okay. I have one in mind. Give me five!" Abby disappeared behind her office door.

Hermione looked at Ginny skeptically. "I thought you said you didn't know what you wanted?"

Ginny smiled and blushed. "I may have thought about it."

"Uh huh. I'm going to get a glass of water." Hermione announced. She walked into the kitchen, and pulled out a glass. She filled the glass of water, and took a few sips.

_What do I want? Strapless seems okay, but I don't want that sweetheart thing either. What color? No red, its to... expected. Blue seems okay. Yeah, I'll make it mach the necklace Draco gave me. _She played with heart pendant on the chain. _I really am useless with these kinds of things. _She took another sip of her glass. _I don't want it to be a big umbrella dress, but I don't want it hugging every curve of my body either. So flowy will be okay. _

"She's alive!" Astoria shouted.

"Astoria? What?" Hermione said, forgetting about her dress.

"Oh Ginny has her dress on, and she's asking for you." Astoria said.

"Oh okay." She walked back into the room and saw Ginny standing in the middle twirling in her dress.

"I love this dress!" Ginny squealed.

It was a dark green, strapless and empire floor length taffeta dress. It had a natural waist and it fit Ginny perfectly. "Ginny, it looks great on you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Do you think Harry will like it?" Ginny asked still spinning.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Hermione said. "Now stop spinning before you hurt yourself."

Ginny stopped, then put her hands up trying to steady herself. "Everything is spinning." Hermione put her hands on Ginny's shoulders to steady her.

The red-head but now blonde, blinked several times, waiting for her eyes to focus. After a minute, "Okay, I'm good."

"Alright. Now go change." Hermione said, pointing to the door.

"Yes, mother." Ginny stepped into Abby's office and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Chapter 25! I'm really trying to get these dresses done!

Review Please!

~ Rebeca :)

P.S. Pansy's Dress: products/1184999-purple-beading-floor-length-prom- evening-dress

Ginny's Dress: www.

(Disclaimer: I do not own these dresses either. They belong to whoever created them.)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones that I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione:

"So Astoria, Your wand is holly, with... dragon heartstring?" The brunette nodded. "Good, for charms."

"My favorite subject." Astoria admitted.

"Really? That's intriguing." She looked confused. Abby waved a hand. "I'll explain why later." She handed her back her wand. "So what do you like in dresses?"

"I'm modest when it comes to dresses.

"She's modest in general, sometimes we wonder how she was sorted into Slytherin." Pasny added.

Astoria just shrugged. "Me too, but I don't like strapless dresses. They look great on others, but not me. I don't mind low backs, as long as it isn't too low."

"Okay, so do you want sleeves on your dress then?"

"No, but if it can wrap around my neck, that would be great."

"Alright, colors?"

"No green. That is to obvious. I don't look good in red, so do you think blue would be okay?"

"Blue would be great on you. So floor length right?"

"Yes."

"Sparkles?"

"I don't mind as long as there's a very small amount, or enough to make the dress look good."

"Okay, I'm going to need you to come with me for this one." Abby said to Astoria.

"Why?"

"Because, I think it will be faster this way. And your dress seems a little more challenging than the others." Abby said.

"Okay."

Both girls walked into the office, leaving all the others in a confused silence.

* * *

Draco:

Theo and Blaise were playing a game of wizard's chess, when Draco came back from out of his room.

"Ha! Checkmate!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Screw this game." Theo said irritably. "You always win."

"Its because he knows how to play." Draco pointed out.

"Yeah whatever."

"Next time mate." Blaise said, clapping Theo on the back.

"So Theo, who you taken to the ball?" Draco asked. Taking out a bottle of butter beer, and finishing half the bottle in three gulps.

"Pansy." Draco nearly choked on his drink. Blaise slapped his back.

"Parkinson?" The blonde asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Do we know another?" Theo asked casually.

"No, but Theo. I thought you had standards." Draco said.

"Hey! I do have standards."

"Pretty low ones." Draco heard Blaise mutter.

Theo glared at Blaise. "Gits."

There was a knock on the portrait door. "Who is that?" Blaise asked.

"No idea. Not Hermione or the she-weasel. They know the password." Draco said getting up and walking to the door.

When he opened it he came face to face with Harry.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy? What are doing here?"

"Well, I happen to be Head Boy and this is my dorm."

"Oh right, McGonagall gave you that position." Harry mumbled. He cleared his throat. "I'm looking for Hermione, is she in there?"

"No, they haven't gotten back from their shopping escapade."

Harry said a few choice words under his breath. "Watch your mouth Potter, why are you looking for her anyway."

"Er... I'm actually looking for Ginny. She's normally with Hermione."

"Well... can I take a message?" Draco asked in a bored tone.

Harry gave him look saying 'I trust you but I'm going to take a chance'. "Come on Potter I don't have all day."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Tell Hermione, Ron and I are going to be... away for a few days." _Weasley__ and Potter, huh? Weasel must be really jealous then. _

"Why?"

"Its none of your business Malfoy." Harry spat.

"Merlin alright. Are you going to be back for the ball? Hermione and she-weasel will have your arse's if you aren't." Draco pointed out.

"I... I don't know. Just tell her alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Thank you." Harry turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh and Potter!" Draco called.

"What?" Harry said stopping and turning to face the Slytherin.

"If that Weasel is forcing you to take him to a bar or whatever so he can go shag some slag to get back at Hermione, tell him its not going to work."

Harry stared at him speechless. "How-how did you..?"

"Took a wild guess." Draco said.

Harry sighed. "Don't tell Hermione about this part about this part of the conversation, alright?"

"I'm not stupid you know." Draco said.

Harry shook his head and walked away.

* * *

Hermione:

Astoria walked out of Abby's office in a long cobalt blue dress that had a shimmering beaded strap bodice with a keyhole cut out. It had an open back on the slim fitting bodice. She look delighted with her dress.

"Tori, you look amazing!" Tracey exclaimed.

"You could turn me." Pansy said. "But, I don't play that way. Thats beside the point, you look great." Everyone burst out laughing.

"The way Abby designs the dresses are amazing!"

"Don't go giving my secrets away now." Abby playfully scolded.

"Sorry." Astoria said bashfully. "I'll go change now." She turned and walked back into the office.

"Tracey, you want to go now?" Hermione asked. Deliberately going last.

"Sure." She took out her wand and handed it to Abby.

"Well, quite a combination." Abby gasped. "Yew and Veela hair. I thought Olivander didn't like making wands with a veela's hair in it."

"He doesn't, but he found this wand, and it worked better than all the others I tried." Tracey said.

"I see." She handed Tracey back her wand. "Well dear, what kind of dress would you like?"

Tracey looked thoughtfully at the floor. "Something red. And strapless, with that sweetheart thing." Astoria came back out of Abby's office, with a smile on her face.

"Okay, how's your relationship if sparkles?"

"That relationship is fairly steady."

"Alright. Mermaid or no?"

"Down to my waist, then it 'puffs' out naturally. Does that make any sense?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate. Like and A-Line dress?"

"Yes! I think."

"Okay, so we've got a red strapless floor-length A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline, with a very small amount of sparkles."

Tracey nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right out." She winked at the girls then went back into her office.

"I have some exciting news!" Astoria exclaimed, once Abby was out of earshot.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Abby asked me to come and work for her after I finished school!"

"That's great!" Hermione said.

"Nargles really like creative people, so I'd be careful." Luna said wisely.

Astoria gave her a confused smile. "I'll keep that in mind." She paused. "Its an internship really, I'll just be out helping people decide on what kind of dress they want, and I'll tell Abby so she can make them. But she said she'll teach me how to make dresses, and when I get really good I'll be able to make them for other people!"

"Good for you Tori." Pansy said encouragingly.

"I think you'll be really good at this business Astoria." Tracey said earnestly.

"I hope so." She said, sitting down. "My future seems planned already. All I need to find is an adoring husband to take care of me." She said playfully.

"While on the topic of the future, what do you guys have planned?" Hermione asked.

"Leave it to Hermione to turn an interesting conversation into a boring one." Ginny said, pretending to be annoyed.

Hermione huffed. "What are you going to do Ginny?"

"Easy. Play for the Holyhead Harpies, then retire to taking care of my kids that I'm going to have with Harry." She said smiling.

"Okay." Hermione said. "How about you Pansy?"

"I'm not to sure. Being a Healer sounded pretty attractive to me back in the fifth year." She replied.

"You need top grades for Potions and Charms for that, Pansy." Tracey pointed out.

"I know. I'm doing really well in Charms, and I'm doing Exceeds Expectations in Potions. So I'm getting there." Pansy said. "What about you Tracey?"

"I dunno. I've always wanted to be a writer, not like that horrid Rita Skeeter. I've always considered that."

"Sounds like a fun job." Hermione said.

"I want to travel the world," Luna said suddenly. "discover a bunch of new things that no one has ever seen before."

"Like an Archeologist?" Hermione asked.

"A what?" Ginny and Pansy said in unison.

"Its a muggle job." _Witches and Wizards are so ignorant when it comes to the Muggle world. _Hermione thought. "People go to different places around the world, and discover new things. Like mummies in Egypt, or statues in Rome or Greece."

"Sounds cool. You really want to do that Luna?" Ginny asked.

Luna nodded. "What about you Hermione? You could go anywhere you wanted, being one third the Golden Trio of course." Luna said.

"I don't know about that. I don't think they would welcome me very warmly at the Department of Mysteries or Gringotts." They all laughed.

"Maybe not everywhere." Astoria said.

"Yeah. Honestly, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement always sounded intriguing to me. I might go there after school is finished."

"Classic Hermione." Ginny sighed. "Always the goody two-shoes with rules. Telling people to follow them, while she, Harry, and Ron go breaking them." Everyone laughed.

"I'm done!" Abby announced. "Tracey! In here please!"

The brunette got up and walked inside. Abby held the door open for her, then closed it when she was fully inside. When she came back out she was in a red, A-line, floor length taffeta gown. It was beaded just underneath the bust, the dress was picked-up that was ruched at the right hip. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and Tracey looked fantastic in it.

"Well... what do you think?" She said twirling.

"It looks great on you." Pansy said. "I didn't think the red would work, but it does."

"I think this 'mystery' boy will like it too." Hermione said winking at her. Tracey smiled shyly, then turned around and walked back into the office.

"Alright Miss Hermione Granger. I do believe it is your turn." Abby said, she held her hand out for Hermione's wand. "Vine... Dragon Heartstring. Correct?"

"Hermione nodded. _I don't know what to pick! _

_You're being silly._ Hermione's reasonable side said.

_But I'm not good at these types of things. _

_Its fine, just pick your favorite things, and watch them be created into a dress. _

_I... _"Hermione?" Abby asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry what was that?"

"She does that when she's nervous. Completely tunes everyone out, and she has this internal discussion with herself." Ginny said.

Abby laughed. "There is no need to be nervous, I asked what color you wanted."

"Oh, um. Can it match this?" Hermione said, showing Abby the necklace around her neck. "Sapphire blue? Okay, that will look very nicely on you. Strapless?"

She paused. "Sure why not. But uh... no sweetheart neckline please."

"Can do. A-line?"

"Sure, except I don't really know what that is." Hermione said honestly.

"A-line is when its tight around your waist then flows out from waist to the floor." Tracey said, coming back out and sitting next to Luna.

"When you say flow... its not like an umbrella is it?"

"No, but it can be." Abby said. "Would you like-"

"No, no, no. No umbrella's." Hermione said quickly.

Abby laughed again. "Okay, sparkles?"

"Very little."

"Okay, be right back girlies!" Abby sang. When she left, Hermione put her hands on her face.

"I am absolutely useless when it comes to this kind of stuff. I don't know what looks good on me at all." She said turning red.

"Nothing you can't read about." Ginny joked.

Hermione laughed, she uncovered your face. "You are such a horrible friend Ginny, but I love you for it."

"Comes with being me." She laughed.

"I think you're a good friend Ginny." Luna said.

"Thank you. I think you are two." Luna smiled happily.

* * *

Draco:

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing. Potter just wanted to see if Hermione was here."

"And?" Theo questioned.

"Well, she's not. So obviously he left." Draco said.

"Right okay." Theo said, not believing Draco.

"What time is it?" The blonde asked, changing the subject.

"Nearing two." Blaise said looking at his watch.

"Where are those girls? Seriously. How long does it take to find one bloody dress?" Draco asked.

"Getting worried are we Draco?" Blaise joked. "Is wittle baby Dwaco worried about wittle baby Gwanger?" He said in a baby voice.

"No. I just don't know why it takes them so long." He said running a hand through his hair.

Theo and Blaise shared a look. "Gits. I should find some new friends." Draco complained.

"You can, but you find any as good as us." Theo said.

Draco mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" Blaise asked.

"I said, I don't know about that. Longbottom and Potter could give you a run for your money."

Blaise and Theo had incredulous looks on their faces. "Potter, I guess I could understand. But you're comparing us to Longbottom? I take that as an insult." Theo said.

"Hey, he's not that bad. He saved me today, so he must be decent." Draco felt the need to defend Neville because of what he did for him today.

"But still, Longbottom?" Blaise said.

"What about me?" Neville asked stepping into the room.

"Nothing," Draco said swiftly. "how did you get in?"

"McGonagall gave me the password. She's asking for you." Neville said to Draco.

"Now?"

"Yep."

Draco sighed. He turned to his two friends. "Alright, out." He said pointing to the door.

"What why do we have to leave?" Blaise asked.

"Because I don't want to messing up my dorm. Hermione will have my neck, if this place is a mess."

"She has you wrapped around her finger, she does." Theo said walking out.

"No she doesn't." Draco said defensively.

"Yes she does." Blaise said patting Draco's back. "All you have to do is admit it." He walked out, following Theo.

Neville watched the whole exchange with a curious expression. "Your friends are weird Malfoy."

"They're gits too." He looked at Neville. "Hey Longbottom!" Draco called. Stopping Neville from stepping out of the portrait hole.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For you know, today." Malfoy said.

Neville smiled. "No problem. Just don't make it a habit." He turned around and walked away.

That left Malfoy walking alone to McGonagall's office wondering where Hermione was, and what the Headmistress wanted.

* * *

26! I won't be updating as frequently now because I have soccer camp starting tomorrow, so don't expect a chapter everyday. (Sorry!)

Tell me what you think! (Please)

Review's are great so far!

~ Rebeca :)

P.S. Astoria's Dress: shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1027571

Tracey's Dress: .

(Disclaimer: I do not own these dresses, who ever created them does.)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

When it was Hermione's turn to go into Abby's office, she was met by walls painted yellow with posters of 'words of wisdom.' Like _'Get rid of anything that isn't useful, beautiful, or joyful.' _and _'Never leave your wand in your back pocket.' _"Mad-eye." Hermione smiled.

"Yes, he always told me that particular one. I never listened of course." Abby said, walking into the office. "Let's get you into that dress shall we?"

"Sure."

"There's a dressing room over there, you change in there." Abby said pointing to a corner. Hermione took a second to get a good look of the room. In the middle there was a large desk that had colored pencils, markers, crayons, and paints all over. There was a large notepad of drawing paper and several mannequins in the room. _It really is bigger than it looks. _Hermione thought. She walked into the dressing room and saw a large blue gown floating in mid-air in front of her.

It was royal blue, like she asked for. It was an strapless, A-line chiffon dress that was ruched on the left hip and the top right. It had a natural waist and flowed down to the floor.

Hermione touched it, and let the material slide in between pictures. "Beautiful." She murmured.

She undressed herself and slid the dress on. She used her wand to do the zipper. She stepped out of the dressing room and walked barefoot out to the room where all the girls are.

"Hermione..." Ginny said. "You look stunning." _I feel it too." _Hermione said inside her head.

"Draco will be rendered speechless." Astoria said. "Really, you look amazing." Hermione blushed.

"I think the color choice fits well with her don't you think?" Abby asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright now that you girls have your dresses, you need shoes and accessories."

"Ooh, fun!" Astoria exclaimed. "Where are they?"

Abby pointed above. "They're up the stairs, first door on the left." She said. "Hermione can get changed then she and I will meet you upstairs."

"Okay." Luna said. She got up and walked up the stairs, everyone else followed behind her.

When they were gone, Hermione sighed. _I don't want to take it off, I like how it fits me. Its so comfortable. _She thought, closing the door of the dressing room. She undid her zipper with her wand again, then carefully stepped out of her dress then put in on a hanger. She then put all her clothes on and stepped out. Abby was waiting for her outside.

"I take it this isn't very fun for you." She said.

"Not really. I was never much of a shopper when I was young. I'm still not, unless its about books." Hermione admitted.

"I get that." Abby said. "Most people don't, but when you're with your friends its a tad bit more enjoyable." They were walking up the stairs now.

"I guess." Hermione laughed. "Especially when you're with Ginny. She's so brutally honest, but you can't help but love her for it."

Abby laughed with Hermione. She turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open so Hermione could walk in. The Gryffindor stepped inside and her mouth instantly dropped.

On one wall there were shoes lined up, all different colors and sizes. The other wall had cases and cases of jewelry organized from top to bottom, starting with necklaces then moving on to bracelets then earrings. In the middle were two long red couches set back to back. They were red and made of velvet. "Gryffindor pride." Abby said laughing.

"That was my reaction too." Ginny said coming up next to Hermione.

"How- how do you manage to fit everything in here?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Let's just say it was a very advanced, very complicated Undetectable Extension Charm." Abby said winking. "Now go on, pick whatever you want." She pushed Hermione towards the shoes.

Immediately Hermione eyes were drawn to simple pair of white, four inch heels. The bottom was red, so she would have some Gryffindor with her that night. "These." She said, picking them off the shelf the stood up on.

"Nice choice." Abby said. "Simple, yet elegant. Like you." Hermione blushed.

"Now, no necklace I'm guessing because you have one already." Ginny said pointing to Hermione's neck. "But earrings. We need those."

"Ginny-" Hermione complained, but the red-head stopped her.

"You need them." She said with a note of finality in her voice. Hermione looked at Abby for support. But she just shrugged her shoulders. Hermione sighed, and followed Ginny to the earrings. They walked around for a while until Ginny came to a stop, Hermione almost running into her.

"How about these?" Ginny said pointing to a small pair of sapphire earrings. The had four diamonds separated equally on the jewel. Hermione liked them.

"I like them. But that's all I'm getting. No bracelets." _I do not like things dangling on my wrist thank you very much. _She thought.

Ginny pouted but Hermione remained stubborn. "No." She said.

"Killjoy." Hermione took the earrings and closed the lid on the box. She took her shoes and earrings to Abby. "How much?"

"Well normally I charge thirty galleons for dresses, ten for earrings, and twenty for shoes. But since I like you girls so much, I'll give them to you for half-off."

_Forty galleons? That's not too bad. _She reached into her jacket and pulled out her purse. She handed Abby fifty. "Keep the change." Hermione said smiling.

"Thanks." Abby said smiling back at her. She handed Hermione a bag one for each item. Then she handed Hermione a small garment bag. "It has your dress inside, its just a shrinking charm, so _Finite Incantatem_, should work."

"Got it. Thank you for everything Abby." Hermione said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. I was happy to help." She said honestly.

"You done Hermione?" Pansy said coming up to her. "Everyone's done, and we waited up for you." As if on que every girl came up behind Pansy.

"Yeah, I got everything." She turned to Abby, "Looks like we're going now. Thank you again." Hermione said.

"Your welcome." She looked towards the group. "I was great meeting all of you. You know where to come to if you need dresses!"

Thank you's were heard through the room. Abby just smiled and looked at her watch. "Its nearing three. You can still visit some of Hogsmeade if you hurry back." She said backing away. "I have other orders to work on, so I'll see you ladies later!" She waved and walked out of the room.

"Well, does everyone have everything?" Hermione asked, everyone nodded. "Alright then. Let's go back to Hogsmeade. I need one of Madam Romerta's butter beers."

They all laughed and walked towards to the nearest fireplace. They each picked up a handful of floo powder and called out. 'Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop, Hogsmeade.'

* * *

Draco:

"So Mister Malfoy. How is the ball planning going?" McGonagall asked.

"Very well actually. Hermione wanted to get a new band instead of the Weird Sisters this year." Draco said.

"What band did she have in mind?"

"Well, er... thats the problem. The band she was thinking of is a muggle band."

"Oh I see. I'll have to run this by the Minister, you know."

"I know, Hermione and I already discussed that. She owled the Weird Sisters just in case, they're not doing it yet. Just so we have a 'back up plan'. At least that's what she said."

"Responsible that one. But for decorations, what would the Great Hall look like?"

"Well, we agreed on the 'sky' in the great hall having the winter constellations, it being slightly cloudy with snow falling. But you can still see the stars. She also mentioned an idea of a 'Winter Wonderland'. Its basically, a place covered in snow. Where the professors eat is where the stage would be. So that leaves a large amount of space in the middle, shaped like a rectangle." He took a piece of parchment and quill from McGonagall's desk. He drew a rectangle within a rectangle. "So on the outer part would be tables with food on them and tables and chairs to sit and eat at. And the middle is a 'dance floor' so to speak. She thinks that that area should be made out of stone, but we won't slip. And the area with the chairs will be grass, but it won't muddy when the snow melts. Also, if the snow falls on a person it will melt but it won't make a mess." Draco finished.

McGonagall looked impressed. "You and Miss Granger were extremely thorough."

"Well, being the perfectionist she is, she couldn't help but make sure everything was going to work out." Draco said jokingly.

"You are quite the 'perfectionist' yourself Mister Malfoy. I see it in your schoolwork and Head Boy duties." The Headmistress said accusingly. "But getting back to the matter at hand, this will require a large amount of help. The teachers can assist you of course, Flitwick with the snow and such, Sinistra with the sky. I would need help transfiguring the floor into stones, and the Professors table into a stage. I think that you and Miss Granger are the most suitable pick for this since you know what its going to look like. Can you handle that?" **  
**

"Yes." He nodded.

"And for the ball, I expect you and Hermione to be first to dance, it is customary for the Head Boy and Head Girl to dance first. This shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

"Not at all, Professor."

"Good. That is all I wanted to talk about. Have a good rest of your day Mister Malfoy."

* * *

I just got this finished, I'm dead tired right now.

Hope you like it! Tell me what you guys think!

~ Rebeca :)

P.S. Hermione's Dress: .

(Disclaimer: I do not own the dress, who ever created it does.)

P.P.S. Happy Belated Birthday to Neville Longbottom he turned 33!

P.P.P.S Happy Birthday to J.K. Rowling(48), Harry Potter(33), and Richard Griffiths (He played Vernon Dursley, R.I.P, 65)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione:

_The Three Broomsticks... 3:00 _

They caused quite a scene, unintentionally of course. Everyone stopped their conversations when they saw three Slytherin's, Two Gryffindor's, and one Ravenclaw all sit at the same table, on purpose. What surprised them even more was how they all seemed to be getting along and laughing. Especially Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson. Those two were known for hating each other with a passion for the last six years.

People stared and even Rosmerta stopped cleaning the top of one of the tables to watch. The six girls noticed of course, but they payed no mind.

_Honestly, can't people just move on? The war was fought to embrace differences, not gawk at people when they decide to sit with others. _Hermione thought.

When the other students and bystanders finally understood that the girls were enjoying themselves they turned back to their own conversations, sometimes sneaking a glance at Hermione's table.

"People are just so rude." Tracey said, loud enough for a few tables to hear her. They looked down at their drinks, embarrassed.

"Its not their fault." Luna said reasonably. "Its odd for them to see different houses talk civilly to each other." She took a sip of her drink. "Its completely natural for them to be surprised."

"I suppose." Tracey said.

"Besides, I'd be pretty shocked to see Slytherin's and Gryffindor's sit together." Ginny added.

"We all would." Hermione said. "But its not our problem anymore. If people want to judge and stare, I'll let them. Its not going to affect me or the decisions I make." She finished defiantly.

"Always the independent one, our Hermione." Ginny joked.

"Its true though." She defended. "It shouldn't make a difference about the way you live your life."

"I agree." Pansy said "But lets talk about something else now."

"Okay,"Astoria said. "so Hermione. I see Victor Krum is still after you." She grinned, then pointed to a table across the room. And sitting there eyeing Hermione was the last person Hermione wanted to see.

_Speak of the Devil, and he shall come. _Hermione rolled her eyes. "He'll get over it."

"I don't know." Tracey said unsurely. "He looks pretty determined."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed with Tracey. "Malfoy better keep a strong hold on you when all the boys see you in that dress. Especially, my git of a brother and Krum."

"What if they started to duel for your affections?" Astoria squealed. "That would be so romantic! You could tell your kids-"

Hermione held her hand up. "Stop right there. Never in a million years, would three boys fight over me. Ron is never going to to happen, he ruined it for himself, Victor can't hold a conversation, and I really like Draco. So it seems I've already made my decision haven't I? Now if you don't mind I'd like to talk about something else."

There was an awkward silence. No one was sure what to say.

"You done dearies?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

Hermione looked around the table. They all nodded. "Yeah, we are."

"Alright, five galleons for each." They all handed the barmaid the gold coins. "Hurry up to the castle now, it looks as if its going to snow pretty hard."

"Okay." Hermione grabbed her coat and put it on. Making sure all the buttons were buttoned. When Rosmerta was out of earshot she said, "Come on, I know a faster way to get Hogwarts."

She walked outside with the rest in tow behind her. She walked straight to Honeydukes, thankfully it was crowded and the owners were busy helping some of the customers.

"Where are we going?" Tracey asked curiously.

"You'll see." Hermione said. She led them down to Honeyduke's cellar, and she lifted up a piece of the floor to reveal a secret passageway.

"How long has that been there?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure. Harry used it a lot-"

"Harry used this?" Ginny asked. "How come he never told me?"

"It didn't cross his mind. Now come on before we get caught." Hermione went in first, "_Lumos_." The others did the same with their wands.

"How long will this walk take?" Astoria whined, after they walked for five minutes.

"I think ten minutes, so we have around five left. Harry had to run back to Hogwarts because Draco saw him-"

"When was this?" Pansy asked.

"Third year. George and Fred gave Harry a sort of map that shows all of Hogwarts and the people inside the castle. It also shows seven passageways in and out of Hogwarts. Three of them were blocked off." She explained

"Whats this about Draco seeing him?" Tracey asked.

"Oh." Hermione laughed. "Its a really funny story actually. Harry didn't get his guardians signature, because he blew up his aunt. So he snuck into Hogsmeade using this one. He had his Invisibility Cloak with him, so Harry, Ron, and I walked to a little hill where we could see the Shrieking Shack. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle started making fun of Ron, being the git he was back then. So Harry, being invisible, threw mud and snow at their faces. Ron and I were laughing really hard. While they were running around trying to figure out who was throwing the snow, I think it was Crabbe who tripped on Harry, causing the Invisibility Cloak to slip slightly, making Harry's head shown. Draco saw him and ran up to the castle, while Harry ran back down to Hogsmeade and through this passageway back to Hogwarts. Ron ran behind Draco, while I just walked back."

"So thats what Draco was rambling on about, he claimed he saw Potter's floating head. But he got out of it."

"Yeah, Harry got caught by Snape and when he saw the map, it was just a regular piece of parchment. Ron got there on time and Lupin saved Harry's arse. Except the map was taken away."

They arrived at the end of the tunnel, they climbed up the stairs and came out of the witch's hump. Ginny laughed. "I would have payed money to see Draco's face."

Hermione laughed. "It was really funny." Soon they were all laughing, and receiving strange looks from other students.

"Well, this was fun." Astoria said. "We should do it again sometime."

"Definitely." Luna said. "Hopefully it won't be so cold next time." They all nodded in agreement.

"You guys aren't bad for Slytherin's." Ginny said.

"You aren't to bad yourself. For Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws." Pansy said.

Hermione smiled. "I should get back to my common room. Draco and I still have to work on the ball." She said, backing away.

"Okay," Ginny said. "I'll see you guys around." Ginny and Luna walked away. Astoria, Pansy, and Tracey all waved and turned towards their common room.

_Merlin, I cup of hot chocolate sounds really good right now. _She thought while walking back. _I'll get a cup later. _

When she got back to her common room, she went straight to her room and peeled off her jacket, scarf, and boots. She took her dress and things out of their bag, "_Finite Incantatem._" She said pointing her wand at her dress. It returned to its normal size, Hermione looked at it one more time before putting in her closet. She took her shoes and put them where all the others are, then put her earrings away.

She went back down to the common room and grabbed a book off the bookshelves and sat down on one of the couches in front of the fire. In two minutes the book was on the floor forgotten and she was fast asleep.

* * *

Draco:

Draco rubbed his eyes just to make sure his they weren't lying to him. But no, Hermione was still there. Talking and laughing with _three _Slytherins. One of them including Pansy, the girl who Hermione hated with a passion. _Things change. _

He saw them split up and Hermione walking back towards their shared dorm. _She's probably hungry_. Draco walked to the kitchens, and went up to one of the house elves.

"Hello. Can I have a shepherd pie and two cups of hot chocolate please?"

The elf nodded, then ran to the back of the room and returned with two steaming mugs and one pie. "Thank you." He said.

"Winky is happy to help." The elf nodded and walked away.

_Winky? Why does that sound so familiar? _He thought. He walked back towards his dorm, and when he walked inside he saw Hermione sleeping on the couch, a book inches away from her fingers.

He sighed and shook his head. He walked into the kitchen and put all the food down onto the counter. Then he walked up to Hermione and picked her up easily in his arms. He carried her bridal style to her room, he used his wand to pull back the covers and placed her on her bed. He wrapped the blankets around her, and with one last look, he walked out of the room. Silently closing the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione:

_Head Dorm... 5:30..._

She woke up, and looked around surprised. _Whatever, Draco must have carried me up here. _She yawned and stretched. _What time is it? _She looked at her clock, five thirty. She did a double take. "I slept for two hours! I have so much to catch up on!" _  
_

She practically ran out of bed and pulled her hair into a ponytail while racing down the stairs into the common room. She ran around the room and searched for her bag.

"What the-" Said a voice coming from behind her.

"Have you seen my bag?" Hermione asked, looking around the couch.

"Yeah, its in the kitchen." Draco said, slowly.

Hermione ran to the kitchen and found her bag sitting on the counter. "Thank goodness." She pulled out her quill and parchment. "I am so behind. I am so behind."

Draco walked into the kitchen with a curious expression on his face. "What are you doing?"

"I am so behind!" Hermione ran to the common room with everything in her hands. She sat down at one of the tables and pulled out a very large, very fat, looking book.

"Hermione?" He asked worried. "You okay?"

"I am so behind Draco!"

"Yeah I got that." He said chuckling. "Why are you behind again?"

"That essay for Defence, I should have started that as soon as I got back!"

"Oh, I already finished that." Draco said casually, sitting across from her.

She didn't reply, she was writing furiously with her quill and occasionally looking over at the book in front of her.

"Whats the rush anyway? That essays not due for another week. Everyone leaves for break tomorrow, a lot of people are staying behind for the ball though. There aren't going to be any classes for a while." He pointed out.

"I know that." She snapped. "I just really need to finish it."

"Why?" He inquired.

"I just have to alright?" She looked up and glared at him.

"Alright. I'm just asking. Potter came over a couple of hours ago. He said that he and the Weasel were going out of town for a couple of days." That got her attention.

"Why?"

"Er... Auror stuff."

"Ron hasn't been part of that for a while." Hermione didn't believe a word of what he was saying. "Why did they really leave?"

Draco looked uncomfortable. "The Weasel is trying sleep around to get you jealous. And he wants the Potter to go with him."

"That's all?" She asked.

"Pretty much."

"Okay then." She went back to her essay.

"I told him it wasn't going to work." He paused. "Why aren't you angry right now? The Weasel is trying to get you jealous, that you'll come crawling back to him."

She shrugged. "Ron has always had a jealousy problem. For all the wrong reasons too. And I have no feelings for him anymore."

"So you're not bothered by it? Not even a little bit?" He asked skeptically.

"I will have a problem if they don't get their arses back here in time for the ball. Ginny and I will personally kill them if the don't show up." She said casually, while writing a few more sentences.

He was momentarily stunned. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Honestly, its like he wants me to care._

"You hungry?" He asked.

"A little. I can wait for dinner though." She said reading the book.

Draco got up and left. Hermione looked up for a fraction of a second then returned to her work. She was writing an essay on wandless magic. A very advanced, very complicated, and very difficult branch of magic. She hasn't even managed to accomplish it yet. She can make a quill move a bit, but it takes a lot of energy from her. _  
_

He returned with a shepherds pie and two cups of hot chocolate. "What's this?" She asked.

"Food." He said simply, handing her a plate.

"Thanks." She helped herself to a piece of pie and took a sip of the hot liquid. It felt good running down her throat. "You got this stuff from the kitchens right?"

"Yep."

"Did you get it from the elves or did you get it by yourself?" She asked. _I know what his answer is going to be anyway. _

"The elves. Do you by any chance, know an elf named Winky? I was telling myself that the name was incredibly familiar-"

"She's the deceased Barty Crouch Senior's elf. Dobby, got her a 'job' at Hogwarts."

"Dobby as in my old house elf?"

"Yeah, I liked Dobby. He died last year. By the hands of Bellatrix, she threw a knife and it got him straight in the stomach."

"I know." He said sadly. "Dobby was my favorite elf out of all the ones we had back when I was a kid. It was lonely at the Manor so I'd go find him and we would talk for as long as possible. If my father found out, I would be punished."

"Physical or magical?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Sometimes both. But nothing to severe because Mother would always stop him."

Hermione looked down at her cup awkwardly. "Your Mother sounds nice." _  
_

"Yeah, she was. She was the only one I really had during those times. My bastard of a father was always out of the house either torturing muggles or going around and boasting about the Malfoy's extensive fortune."

"He's still your father Draco."

"I know, I idolized him starting from the day I was born to my third year at Hogwarts." He said, his eyes staring at a fixed spot on the bookshelf behind Hermione.

"I see." She said, taking a bite out of her pie. "I'm sorry, these are really personal questions and you just lost your father-"

"Its fine. Really it is." He interrupted.

"Right, but lets talk about something else." She said. "What did you do today?"

"Well Qudditch in the morning you know that. Then-"

"Did you beat Harry?" Hermione asked innocently. She took her last bite of pie and pushed the plate away to replace it with her essay and book.

Draco frowned. "No, but I would have. One of his beaters hit a bludger at me and it hit my broom. So I fell. Longbottom saved me from any large damage. But I still sprained my wrist, and broke a few ribs. It was-"

"You broke a _few _ribs? And if your wrist was sprained, why isn't it in a sling? Why did she even let you out of the Hospital Wing!"She yelled.

"Because I was healed. It wasn't anything major Hermione." He mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"We didn't want you to know either." He said looking at the ground.

"Oh really? And who is we, may I ask?" She asked fuming.

"Well, mostly everyone there. Madam Pomfrey as well." He said. "Honestly I'm okay now. She healed my ribs in two seconds, she just wanted me to stay for a couple of hours. She put my arm in a sling, and she told me I could take it off around two o clock. If I wasn't okay, I would still be in the Hospital Wing." He pointed out.

_He made a fair argument. _Hermione thought. She sighed. "Fine, what else did you do. I ate lunch, Blaise and Theo came over to our dorm. We were talking then I said, Longbottom would make better friends than them, then Potter comes asking for a word. He tells me about the Weasel situation. Longbottom comes and tells me that McGonagall wants to see me. So I kick Blaise and Theo out, and walk to her office-"

"Can you just tell me why you went to her office?" _I don't want the whole back-story. _

"It was about the ball. She just wanted to know how the planning was going, entertainment, all that stuff."

Hermione waited for him to continue. "And?"

"I told her how we were doing, I gave most of the credit to you since you came up with most of the ideas. I told her about the muggle band, and she said that she'll try. I also told her that we have the Wizard Sisters as back up. And we have to have the first dance, since were Head's and all."

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, we need to get prefects who can help us with the decorations and such."

"Sounds good." He paused. Hermione was still writing her essay. "You know we only have to do twelve inches." She was way past that.

"I know, but you know me. I always put extra effort into my assignments." She paused then looked something over in her large book. She added a few more words and ended it with a period. "Done." She sang.

"Really? It took me three hours to do mine."

She winked at him but didn't say anything. She put her things back into her bag, then took the empty plate and cup into the kitchen and dropped them into the sink. She ran hot water over them and started to wash them.

Draco came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "How was your day?" He said, his breath tickling her neck.

"Tiring. With six girls to find dresses for, it took a lot of time." She whined. She used her wand to dry the dishes.

"Was it worth it?"

"Yeah, the dresses we got are amazing. The lady we went to also had shoes and stuff. So it was 'worth it.'" She said turning around to face him.

"Can I see yours?"

"No. For two reasons. One, Ginny would kill me if you found out. Two, I don't want you to see it until the ball."

He sighed. "Can you at least tell me the color?"

She decided to take pity on him. "Its the same color as the necklace you got me. Maybe a few shades darker. So I won't go to the ball looking like a banshee, you have nothing to worry about." She said patting his shoulder.

"Good. I have a reputation to up hold." Hermione laughed.

She gave him a quick kiss then extracted herself from his embrace. "Sure you do."

* * *

Sorry! Writing that chapter took longer than usual. My summer's almost over! -tear- So sad. I'll try to get as many chapters in as I can, before the updating becomes... not as frequent as I'd like though.

I hope you like this chapter!

Review! Pretty please with your choice of ice cream with a cherry on top and sprinkles?

~ Rebeca :)


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

_December 23, 2001 (Saturday) _

Draco:

_The Great Hall... 8:00 _

"Morning." Blaise said, while chewing on a piece of toast.

"Morning." Draco replied. He sat down next to Blaise, he filled his plate with bacon, pancakes, and fruit. He was really hungry.

"How's Granger?"

"She's good. We were up last night working on the ball. We finished all the planning, we just need to set up decorations and such. Whose the prefect with you?" He asked.

"Tracey Davis."

"Okay, we need all the prefects to help us decorate the Great Hall on Sunday. So tell her will you. We need you there a little after three. Got that?"

"Yep." Blaise said, drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Okay then. What are you planning on doing today?"

"Nothing really."

"I see." He looked up and caught Hermione's eye. She winked at him and smiled suggestively. Then she and the red-head walked up and out of the Great Hall. he shoved a few more pieces of food in his mouth then pulled on Blaise's arm. "Come on."

"What? Why?"

"Just get your arse off the bench and come with me." Draco said, his eyes still looking at the large double doors.

"Mate, you're my friend. But that does not mean I'm following you while you're following Granger. I have no interest in doing that."

"Fine." Draco said. He got up and walked towards the door. Then he turned around and saw Blaise behind him. He smirked.

"Wipe that off your face before I punch it off." Blaise mumbled. Draco laughed. He looked around and saw a flash of brown hair.

"Come on."

* * *

Hermione:

_Great Hall... 8:00..._

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said pleasantly.

"Morning." Ginny nearly finished her food. "It snowed pretty hard last night, care for some snowballs?"

Hermione laughed. "Give me two minutes then we will." She swallowed a piece of toast, then chugged a glass of milk. "Attractive." The red-head said from beside her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Let's go." She started to get up. But Ginny's arm held her back.

"Hold on, lets get Malfoy and his friend to follow. We can throw snowballs at them if they come with us."

Hermione shook her head. "Alright. But we have to bewitch them because I have horrible aim."

"Fair enough." Hermione caught Draco's eye. She winked at him, and just because she felt daring, she smiled suggestively at him. Then turned to Ginny.

"Let's go." Without a second glance at Draco she and her friend left the Hall.

"Bloody brilliant Hermione. His face, was priceless." Ginny laughed. They walked down the long corridor slowly so the boys could catch up.

Hermione laughed. She turned her head slightly, and saw blonde. She turned a corner, but let him see her hair. "Come on quickly. They're catching up."

They both ran to the exit, when they were outside they bewitched the snow to form perfect snowballs. When Blaise and Draco finally arrived outside their faces appeared confused. Then Ginny, using her flawless aim, threw a snowball at Zabini's face. The girls were reduced to a fit of giggles. But Hermione thought ahead, she put a silencing charm up so they wouldn't hear them. Hermione used her wand and made a snowball fly at Draco. It hit him straight in the gut. He stumbled back and fell on his butt onto the soft snow. Hermione could hear Zabini's laugh. Hermione and Ginny shared a high-five. "On three we get up and start throwing snowballs." Hermione whispered. Even though she knew they couldn't be heard.

"Sounds good." Ginny said just as quietly.

"One." Hermione started.

"Two."

"Three!" They shouted together. They stood up and started throwing snowballs at the boys. Hermione forgot her wand and used her hands instead. The two girls ambushed the two boys and threw snowball after snowball at them.

* * *

Draco:

When Blaise got hit with a snowball, Draco laughed really hard. "That's a good look for you mate." He said between laughs. Then he got hit straight in the gut. He fell back on the snow and groaned.

"Who knew? The incredible walking muscle man was taken down by a tiny snowball." Blaise said, wiping snow off.

"Piss off." Suddenly multiple snowball came at them, all hitting different spots of their bodies.

"What the-" Blaise said. Draco saw brown and red, all around him. _Alright then. Two can play this game. _He crawled over to Blaise and pulled his wand out.

"_Protego_!" Draco shouted. The flurry snowballs suddenly stopped hitting them.

"Brilliant." Blaise said.

"Make snowballs Zabini!" He started using his hands. "With your wand!" Draco yelled.

"Oh. Good point." The Italian whipped his wand out and created snowballs. Draco rolled his eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm going to let the shield go then we'll throw em'."

Blaise nodded. "One... two... three." Draco dropped their protection and as soon as he did Blaise starting throwing snowballs randomly in front of them. Draco picked up his own snowball and picked out the brown hair in all the white. He threw a snowball towards it. He knew he hit home when he heard a squeak and a thud.

Blaise and Draco shared a high-five. "Nice throw."

"Thanks." Draco said picking up another ball.

* * *

Hermione:

"Ginny!" Hermione called out. "I have an idea."

"Okay!" A person somewhere to her left said.

Hermione used her wand to create a pyramid of snowballs then put a Replenishing charm on them. She picked out Draco, which was hard because he practically blends in with the snow, and Blaise and bewitched snowballs to throw themselves at the two boys. She cast a Disillusionment charm on herself, and she immediately started to look like her surroundings.

She moved away from her pile and crept over to the platinum blonde. She, silently, created a snowball. It wasn't perfect like the ones she made by using magic, but it would have to do. She pulled her hand back and aimed carefully for the top of his head, she let the snowball fly.

* * *

Draco:

He felt something cold collide with the back of his head. He dropped the snowball in his hand and put it up to the back of his head and turned around. He was tackled to the ground and something was pressed to his chest. When he saw Hermione on top of him laughing and red-faced from the cold. He cracked a smile.

"We win." She said gaily.

"I wasn't aware that we were playing to win." He said his arms wrapping around her small body.

"Well, we are. And Ginny and I win!"

"I don't think so. Blaise is still up." He said. He caught a glimpse of his friend sitting on the floor rubbing his head, and the female Weasley standing off to the side smirking, with a snowball in her hand.

"I think so." Hermione said, smirking.

"Wipe that look off your face young lady."

"Or what?" Hermione taunted.

"I'll have to take it off for you." Draco said threateningly.

"I'd like to see you try."

He smiled wickedly and leaned in. As soon as their lips were about to touch Hermione put snow on his face.

* * *

Hermione:

She jumped off him laughing.

"Nice try Draco." She walked over to Ginny who was laughing openly. "You boys better get out of the snow, you could catch a cold." Hermione scolded.

"Honestly, boys these days." Ginny said, turning around and walking away but talking loud enough for the boys to hear.

"I know. What do they think they're doing playing around in the snow? I wonder where their brains have gone."

The girls laughed and walked towards the the main entrance. Hermione turned around and saw Draco helping Blaise up off the ground. He looked up and caught her gaze and glared at her. In response, she smirked and winked. She turned back around, and arm in arm with Ginny, went back into the warm castle.

* * *

Draco:

When Hermione jumped off of him he sat up and wiped all the snow off his face. "Nice try Draco." She said.

He looked up and glared. He got up and walked towards Blaise, who was still on the ground but laughing at Draco. "You boys better get out of the snow, you could catch a cold." He heard his loving girlfriend say.

"Honestly, boys these days." The Weaselette said.

"I know. What do they think they're doing playing around in the snow? I wonder where their brains have gone." He heard Hermione say.

Blaise was laughing openly know. "Oh mate, she got you. When she put snow on your face, your expression was priceless." He said laughing.

"Shut up Blaise." He held his hand out, offering to help his 'friend' up.

He took his hand, but was still laughing. Draco caught Hermione's eye and glared. _She will pay for that. _He thought when she smirked at him.

"It looks like you're rubbing off on her." Blaise said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Looks like it." Draco said, walking towards the giant double doors.

"Man, that was fun." Blaise said, falling into step with the blonde. "We should do that more often."

Draco nodded. "Let's go up to my common room. I'll get hot chocolate from the kitchens, you meet me up there."

"Didn't give me much of a choice did you?" Blaise said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mother, I'll see you up there." They walked away, once they were inside. Draco ran to the kitchens to save time.

"Two hot chocolate's please." He said to the nearest elf.

The little elf nodded and returned within two seconds.

"Thank you." Draco said, taking the two mugs from the elf.

It nodded again and walked away. Draco walked out of the kitchens and walked at a brisk pace to his common room. When he entered he saw Blaise, Hermione, and the she-Weasel all sitting down and talking. With hot chocolate in their hands.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, thanks for the extra's." She said, trying really hard not to laugh.

"Uh huh." Draco said. Hermione got up and walked over to him. She took the mugs from him and winked again. He followed her into the kitchen. After she placed the cups onto the counter she went to the sink and rinsed her hands, some of the hot chocolate had dripped onto her hands.

Draco turned around to make sure their 'guests' couldn't see them. When she was wiping her hands on a towel, Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her over to face him. He attacked her lips and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back with enthusiasm. As soon as things were about to get interesting, he pulled away.

"Now its not very nice to be a tease is it?" He asked innocently. He stepped away, and walked out of the kitchen smirking.

* * *

Another chapter done! Yay! -Balloons appear and I pull out one of those tacky tubes that fire confetti- I was listening to music writing this and it helped me type faster, so I think I'll do that more often.

I just finished _The Casual Vacancy _By our queen J.K. Rowling. Its soooo good! I'm starting _The Cuckoo's Calling_ again by J.K. Rowling. But I'll still be writing, so do not fret dear friends!

You guys are really sweet with all your amazing reviews! keep em' coming!

~ Rebeca :)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (Except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Great Hall... 12:00..._

Hermione:

"Hey Hermione." Dean said.

"Hey, what's up?" Hermione asked, sitting in her usual seat next to Ginny.

"Nothing really. I heard about your little snowball fight with Malfoy and Zabini this morning."

"Yeah," Hermione said looking over to the Slytherin table. Draco was currently talking to a another boy, one she didn't know. She turned her attention back to the Gryffindor's. "We won. Isn't that right Ginny?" She said.

"Yep. We crushed their sorry arses." She said smiling.

Dean and Seamus laughed. "Nice. Who are you going with to the ball?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well, Draco obviously." Hermione said.

"Harry. I haven't seen him all day." Ginny said, looking around the hall.

Hermione mentally slapped herself. _I forgot to tell her. _"Ginny, Harry's not here."

"What?"

"He's not here." Hermione repeated.

"I heard you the first time." She didn't say it in a mean way. "Is he gone for Auror stuff? He promised me he would stay till the ball was over."

"Its not because of the Auror's. Ron... wanted to go away for a while and he wanted Harry to go with him." She said vaguely. Dean and Seamus were paying attention.

"Why?" Ginny asked. Hermione remained silent. "Why Hermione?" She said more forcefully.

"Well um... Ron wanted to... let's say... sleep around with others to... get me jealous." She said, her eyes fixated on her food.

"Is that so."

"That's what Harry told Draco, and that's what Draco told me. So yeah, it is." She said uncertainly. "Don't be upset with Ron, Ginny."

"And why not?" Ginny said, slowly starting to turn red.

"Because his futile attempts to make me jealous are pathetic. They won't work anyway, I have no feelings for Ron anymore. If he can't see that, then its not our problem."

"He's my brother." Ginny pointed out.

"I know, but just let it be." Hermione said, putting a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"But-"

"Ginny."

"He-"

"Ginny."

"One Howler."

"Ginny."

"It won't be a long letter."

"Ginny."

"Please."

"Ginny."

"Ginny just please listen to Hermione." Dean interrupted. "Your conversation is starting to get annoying."

The red-head glared at Dean, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you." Hermione said, turning back to her food.

"For you Hermione." She said suddenly.

The brunette nodded. "Good, now that that is settled, Dean, Seamus who are you taking?"

"Susan Bones." Dean replied. "After the war we started talking, and yeah."

"I'm takin' Hannah Abbot." Seamus said.

"Two Hufflepuffs? Good for you, they're nice girls." Ginny said.

"Yeah, hey who are the Gryffindor Prefects?" Hermione asked.

"Neville and Parvati. Why?" Dean answered.

"Oh, can you tell those two that they're needed to help decorate the Great Hall for the Christmas Ball tomorrow."

"Sure."

"Thanks, now all we need are the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects and we'll be good." Hermione said.

"What about Slytherin?" Ginny asked.

"Draco's got them. Actually he's supposed to ask all the houses. But since I'm in Gryffindor I thought I'd just ask." Hermione said finishing her plate.

"I see." Ginny said. "Well, I have to go." She started to walk away.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"No where." Ginny replied. "Bye." She left.

"She's going to send Ron a letter." Hermione sighed.

"You aren't going to stop her?" Dean said incredulously.

Hermione looked thoughtfully at the door. "No." She said finally. "She'll just find another way to send it without me knowing."

* * *

Draco:

_Great Hall... 12:00... _

"What those girls did was not cool, by any standards." Blaise complained, sitting down next to the Head Boy.

"It was fun though." Draco said.

"Yeah. It was."

Draco looked up and saw Alex Greengrass sit down across from him, but Alex didn't know Draco was sitting right in front of him. "Hey." The blonde said. "Alex, right?"

"Yeah, and your Draco Malfoy and your friend Zabini something." He answered glumly.

Blaise looked offended. "It _Blaise _Zabini."

"Yeah whatever," Draco said. "why so sad kid?"

"Remember the last time we talked we were talking about Penelope Clearwater's sister, Alexis?"

He nodded. "What about her?"

"She's going to the ball with someone else. And I wanted to ask her." Alex said.

Blaise and Draco shared a look. "When were you planning on asking her?" Blaise said.

Alex shrugged. "Today most likely."

"Why didn't you ask her before?" Draco asked.

"I was to shy." He muttered.

Draco sighed. "Look kid, I'm no Gryffindor when it comes to bravery, but when it concerns a girl you need to have confidence. The worst that could happen is she says no. If she did, you would brush yourself off and move on."

"Yeah." Blaise said helpfully. "It may leave a dent on your pride, and you'll be extremely embarrassed to stand in her presence for the rest of your life, but hey. Life goes on, right?"

Draco glared at Blaise, and kicked him under the table while he was drinking his butter beer. He dropped it all over the front of his shirt. Eyes watering in pain he said, "Seriously."

"Ooh sorry mate." Draco said, not really sorry. "You should probably go clean that up."

Blaise glared at Draco then got up, but not before whacking him on the backside of his head. "Arse." He walked out of the Great Hall.

"Now that he's gone," Draco said rubbing his head. "we need to get you a date. How many other girls do you know?"

"They all have dates by now, but I think there's another girl in Ravenclaw. Her names Gabriela Prior. She's really nice, all the times I've talked to her." Alex said.

"French?"

"Yeah."

"Which one is she?" Draco asked looking towards the Ravenclaw table.

"She's the blonde with brownish-green eyes." Draco's eyes immediately went to the Lovegood girl. _No, she has blue eyes... I think. _He looked around some more until he found another girl with long and straight blonde hair. She a very small figure, and reminded Draco of a china doll.

"Cute. Does she have a date?" Draco asked.

"I don't think so." Alex said.

"Alright, after lunch go ask her." The seventh-year said simply.

"But I wouldn't know what to say."

"Easy, just say. 'Hey, want to go to the ball with me?' Just nine tiny words."

Alex put his head in his hands. "I'll... I'll try."

"Alright then, I got to go. Hermione wants me to errands for the ball and whatever. After lunch yeah?"

"After lunch." Alex said miserably.

"Good." He ruffled Alex's hair before he left. "She'll say yes. Just you watch."

Draco walked over to the Ravenclaw table. He went over to a random kid. "Hey." He said tapping the girl on the shoulder. "Who's your house prefect?"

"Anthony Goldstein." She said pointing to a boy.

"Thanks." He said walking away. "Hey, Goldstein!" He yelled.

"Yeah?" The Ravenclaw said.

"I need you and the other prefect to help set up the Great Hall for the ball tomorrow. Around three, got that?"

"Yep."

"Good, see you then I guess."

He walked towards the Hufflepuff table, he knew who the male Prefect was. _Ernie Macmillan, the one who always puffs out his chest with 'authority.' _Draco thought.

"Macmillan, a word?" Draco asked.

Ernie looked around. "Sure." He answered uneasily.

"I need you and the other prefect tomorrow, around three, so we can decorate the Great Hall for the ball."

"Got it."

"Good. Bye then." _Waiting for the chest puff. _

Ernie sat back down, looking at his peers with an intimidating stare. _Close enough. _

* * *

Hermione:

She walked back to her common room, her hands crossed over her chest. She caught two fifth years snogging in the hall way. She took ten points from each of their houses. _  
_

_Honestly, its one thing to do it in private, but in a place where anyone can see? Its gross and scarring. A first year could have seen for Merlin's sake! _

A hand wrapped around hers. "Hey. What are you thinking about?" Draco asked.

"How public displays of affection are disgusting." Hermione said.

"Really?" He asked, with a playful smile on his face.

"Draco-" Hermione was stopped when Draco's lips were on hers and he pushed her into a wall. "Draco... anyone... can... see!" Hermione said in between kisses.

"Don't... really... care." He replied. She wound her hands through his hair, and his arms wrapped around her waist. She wanted to finish what he started in the kitchen that morning.

"Ahem." A voice said from behind. "Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger."

They broke apart. "Professor!" Hermione squeaked. "I'm so sorry." She said, maddeningly trying to fix her hair and uniform. Draco just stood there smirking straight ahead.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." He said casually. "How are you?"

"Pleasantries will not work Mister Malfoy. Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for unnecessary displays of affection." She said, with a barely there smile.

Hermione had managed to put her hair in a ponytail and straighten out her uniform, but she was blushing to the roots of her hair. "I am so sorry, Professor. It won't happen again."

"Well..." Draco started, Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Right. Never, happen. Got it." He wheezed. Hermione had a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"I've been looking for you two. That band you two requested, they are able to come. But the Minister must be there for everything to work." McGonagall said.

"That's okay," Hermione said. "We would love for Kingsley to come." Draco just nodded.

"Good. They will be arriving shortly. I expect you to be there-"

"As in today?" Draco asked.

"Yes Mister Malfoy. Today. Around dinner." She said. "I expect you two to be there to welcome them. They have already been briefed on the Magical World, and they have sworn to secrecy."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Draco questioned.

"You are to show them around the castle and the grounds. Advise them where and where not to go. There are only four of them, so it shouldn't be a hassle. Understood?"

They each nodded. "Good. Enjoy the rest of your day." And with that McGonagall left them to their own devices.

Draco's arm snaked around Hermione's waist. "Ready for round two?" He asked bringing her closer.

"Absolutely not. We're not getting caught again."

Draco sighed. "Goody-goody."

Hermione laughed. "You look like a seventeen year old, but act like a five year old Draco. Honestly." She started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To our dorm." She smirked mischievously. "Where else is 'round two' going to happen?"

Draco grabbed her hand and started running towards their dorm, Hermione's laughter echoing off of the cold stone walls.

* * *

Chapter 30 already, my doc manager is so full of chapters its crazy! the Cuckoo's Calling is such a good book so far, you guys should read it!

I hope you like this one! Review!

~ Rebeca :)


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (Except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione:

_Great Hall... 8:00..._

"Miss Granger I need you and Mister Malfoy right now." McGonagall said to Hermione at dinner. "That band is here."

Ginny looked at Hermione confused. "What band?"

"I'll tell you later." Hermione got up form her spot at the Gryffindor Table and walked over to where the Head Boy was sitting.

He looked up at her. "What's up?"

"They're here, McGonagall needs us."

Draco sighed. "They couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time. I'm really hungry." Blaise clapped Draco on the back.

"I'll bring something back for you."

"Eh, forget it. I'll drop by the kitchens when I'm done with those muggles."

Hermione just stood there waiting for him to get up. When he didn't she thought she'd remind him again. "Draco, now."

"I'm coming." He took a huge bite of his food and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. McGonagall was already standing there with four boys who look stunned by the castle's appearance.

"Ah, here they are." McGonagall said. "The Head Girl and Boy. Miss Hermione Granger, the Head Girl, and Mister Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy." They shook hands.

"And they are, Hugo, Cyrus, Aidan, and Marco." McGonagall said. At each name, the respective boy gave a wave in her and Draco's general direction.

"Hi." Hermione said. "A friend of mine told me about you guys a couple years ago, I've only listened to one. But it was good." She smiled.

The boy named Marco smiled at her, his eyes looking her up and down. Hermione noticed, and cringed inwardly of disgust. She could feel Draco tense at her side. _Who does this guy think he is? _Hermione thought.

"Thanks." Marco said. "Which one did you listen to?

"Oh um... I don't remember. It was a long time ago. I don't really have time for music, but when entertainment for the ball came up I thought of you guys." She shrugged.

"So, Professor." Draco said, speaking for the first time. "Do we show them around now?"

McGonagall turned her attention towards Draco. "Yes, yes. I have to go attend to business with Kingsley about their stay. When your tour if finished, bring them up to my office, I'll show them to their rooms." She gave Hermione and Draco a smile of good luck, and walked away.

Hermione and Draco nodded. "Alright then." The Gryffindor said. "Should we start?"

The boys shrugged their shoulders. "Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Let's take them to the Forbidden Forest." He said.

Hermione looked outraged and shocked. "What? Are you crazy?"

"Not inside. Just around, warn them whats in there and all. Where's your Gryffindor courage?" He said, jokingly taking her hand.

"Where was yours in first year? I don't remember you being so keen about going anywhere near that place." She taunted.

"I can't believe your holding something that happened six years ago, against me. And besides, I've grown up."

She snorted. "Right." She turned towards the boys. "This way." She and Draco, still hand and hand, walked out of the castle, followed closely by the other boys behind them.

* * *

Draco:

He didn't like the way Marco was looking at Hermione. _She is mine you insolent bastard. Back off. _

When the were out of the castle, Hermione let go of his hand. "We need light, your holding my wand arm." She said, pulling out her wand.

"But why?" He questioned. "The moon's light is enough." And he was right, it wasn't the brightest light, but you could still make out a path leading down to Hagrid's cabin and the Forest.

"Just in case. You do the same." She instructed. He sighed and pulled out his wand.

"_Lumos Maxima._" He said. He drew his wand back, and threw the ball of light into the air. It lit up everything surrounding them. "There. That was easy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and kept walking. "The forest has all sorts of stuff inside it."

"Like what?" Hugo asked.

"Giants, werewolves, centaurs, unicorns, Thestrals- They're giant winged horses that are pure black. You can only see them if you've seen death."

"Can you two see them?" Hugo asked. The nodded.

"Who did you see die?" Marco asked, not caring that it was a personal question.

"I don't see how its any of your business." Draco retorted. _He is getting on my last nerve. _

"Draco." She said warningly.

He sighed. "Sorry, its just hard to talk about." Marco rolled his eyes, Draco reached for his wand but stopped when Hermione put a hand on his arm. He looked at her, she was shaking her head.

"There are also acromantula's-"

"Giant spiders." Draco explained. "There could be vampires, but we aren't sure."

"Brilliant." Cyrus said, looking slightly green.

"We can stop here if you want." Hermione said. "We can see it fine from where we're standing."

_No, I want to see that Marco bloke twist in fear. _

_But it would be best to agree with her._

_Yeah... alright. Some other time. _"Yeah, right here is where most people stop." He lied. They weren't even close to Hagrid's cabin yet.

"Really?" Aidan said curiously. "What's that house over there?"

"Yeah, it looks shabby and dirty." Marco said, with disgust on his face.

"That's where our gamekeeper Hagrid lives." She paused. "He's half-giant. In fact, his brother is full giant and he lives in the forest. His name is Grawp."

Marco's face was contorted in fear. Hermione threw a smirk his way. _That's my girl. _He looked proud.

"Come on, we'll show you the black lake." Draco said, taking Hermione's hand again. They walked down the path and towards the water.

"What does the black lake have in it?" Hugo said, walking next to Hermione.

She turned towards him. "It has a giant squid, it doesn't hurt anybody, there are merpeople. They're kind of like mermaids, but have razor sharp teeth and tails like sharks. And they have no beauty, at all. But they can sing really well. Above water, their singing sounds like screaming."

"So their like sirens?" Adian asked.

"Er... kind of, yeah." Hermione said. Draco cast a curious glance at Hermione. She gave him a look that said I'll-tell-you-later.

"Wicked." Hugo and Adian said.

"Is there anything else?" Cyrus asked.

"There are grindylows-"

"What's that?" Marco asked. "Wait, let me guess. This thing eats humans and can choke a whale."

"I don't know about a whale," Draco said. "but yes it can eat humans if necessary." Marco paled. _What a wimp, it lives in water genius. There is no need to be scared, unless you get thrown in. And right now, that idea sounds like a good one. _He said inside his head.

The boys looked at Hermione for confirmation. "It can, but it doesn't usually."

"Why not?" Aidan asked.

"Well, for one. No humans go in the water. Its a school rule." She said.

"Ah, thats too bad." Marco said, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I would have wanted to show that grindylow who's boss." He winked at her.

"Really?" Hermione said with a fake giggle, Marco's smiled widened. Draco's hand went straight to his wand, but she squeezed his hand telling him to hold on.

The other boys looked afraid for Marco.

"Yeah." He said cockily.

"Well, I would pay big money to see that." Hermione said, her voice not at all warm and inviting like it had been before. "A grindylow has brittle, but strong fingers and can strangle a human being. It has sharp teeth and horns on the top of his head. It would kill you before you get to 'throw a punch.'" Half way through her speech she removed his arm from her shoulders.

"And for future reference, I have a boyfriend. And he's standing right next to me." She held up her and Draco's entwined hands. "I'm taken."

Draco could have laughed at the sight of Marco's face. It had anger written all over it. He flashed a smiled towards the other boy.

"Sorry. But I called dibs first." He said. Hermione smiled.

"Now that that is taken care of, let's go back up to the castle." She said. Hermione turned around and walked back up towards Hogwarts.

"You're amazing, did I tell you that?" Draco asked.

She smirked. "A couple times a day. Once more wouldn't hurt."

"Well, you are amazing Hermione." He kissed the top of her head. "And you're all mine." He said loud enough for Marco to hear. He could hear his friends holding him back.

When they reached the castle, Draco turned around took out his wand. He pointed his arm, towards his ball of light. "_Nox_."

The light went out.

* * *

Hermione:

_I want to strangle him. Merlin, how does his friends put up with him? Marco is such a git. Having the audacity to put his arm around me with Draco by my side. _She thought.

After the lake scene, Marco remained quiet for the rest of the tour. Draco showed them the Qudditch pitch, and they all seemed to take an interest by it. Even Marco, he raised an eyebrow when Draco mentioned flying.

_"So its like futball, but with flying with brooms, bludgers, a snitch, and only seven people on a team." Cyrus asked. _

_"Yeah." Draco raised an eyebrow in her direction. _

_"I'll tell you later." She mouthed to him. Draco's ignorance to the muggle world astounded her. _Actually, Dean can explain it to him. _She thought. _He knows more about it than I do.

_"Can you fly?" Aidan asked._

_"Yeah, I play seeker for my house team." Draco said._

_"Cool!" Hugo exclaimed. "Can you teach us?" Hermione started shaking her head very violently from the back, Draco noticed._

_"Maybe some other time." He said. _

_"Okay." Hugo, Cyrus, and Aidan looked put out. If Marco was too, he didn't show it. _

_"Can you fly?" Cyrus asked Hermione._

_"Er... I can, but I prefer not to." She said._

_"That's because she's rubbish at it." Draco whispered._

_She didn't bother to argue, it was sort of true. "Yeah, I'm not the best."_

_Draco turned to Aidan. "You have the same name as one of the best seekers. His name is Aidan Lynch, he's Ireland's seeker. He's brilliant." _

_"Awesome." Aidan said. _

_"They won the World Cup a couple years ago actually, the next one is next year." Draco stated._

_"Can you get us in?" Hugo asked._

_"Hermione could. She's loved everywhere." Draco said pointing at her._

_"That's not true, Gringotts and The Department of Mysteries despise me." Hermione said honestly._

_"Whats a gringotts?" Cyrus asked curiously. _

_"Its a bank run by goblins. And the Department of Mysteries is exactly what the name says, no one really knows whats in there." _

_"Except you." Draco pointed out. _

_"Well... I've only been in a couple of rooms. One had brains everywhere, that did not end well, and another was the Hall of Prophecies. So basically it was a room full of orbs, that had prophecies about every witch and wizard in England." Hermione explained._

_"And why do they despise you?" Aidan asked._

_"Well, I broke into Gringotts last year, his aunts actually." She said pointing to Draco. "And-"_

_"And you're not in jail?" Cyrus exclaimed, taking a step away from her._

_She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. At the time there was a huge war going on, and Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunt," She unconsciously, rubbed the arm that had _that_ word engraved on it. Draco noticed. "had something we needed."_

_"What was it?" Aidan asked._

_"A cup, it sounds silly but it was completely necessary. The Department of Mysteries doesn't like me because a couple of friends and I destroyed the room with the orbs. Again completely necessary." _

_There was an awkward pause. "You guys are weird." Cyrus said. _

_"Yeah, we are. Shall we go back up to the castle?" Hermione asked. They all nodded. "Okay then."_

"And this is the Library." Hermione said, pushing the door open.

"Woah." Cyrus said in awe. "How many are there?" He said running his hands over the spines of books near him.

"Cyrus is the nerd of the group." Marco said from the back.

"Shut up Marco." Cyrus muttered, turning red.

"No its okay." Hermione said, shooting a look of disgust at Marco. "I love reading too. I spent half my life at Hogwarts in here."

"Yeah, the other half was her trying to think of ways to get herself killed with The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die, and the witless wonder." Draco mumbled.

Hermione smacked his chest. "Don't call Harry and Ron that. And that was more a half of that half. The other half was school."

Draco looked confused. "That made no sense."

She rolled her eyes. She turned back to Cyrus. "Anyway, there's books in here about pretty much anything." She paused. "To do with magic." She added.

"Cool. How many have you read?" Cyrus asked.

"A lot of them. All the good ones are in the Restricted Section though."

"Where's that?" Hugo asked.

"Towards the back." Draco said. "We can't get inside without the permission of a teacher." Hermione opened her mouth to object, but Draco gave her look. She rolled her eyes in defeat.

"That's to bad." Cyrus said. "What's in there?"

"Books about everything, but the reason their restricted is because they're books about really dangerous stuff." Hermione said.

"So how were you able to read them?" Aidan asked.

"She's a teachers pet." Draco said, before Hermione could respond. She slapped him on the arm, but didn't say anything. He smiled triumphantly. "So we done here?"

"Yeah," Cyrus said, still looking curiously at the back of the library. "Hermione?"

She looked at him. "Is there anyplace we can eat? I'm kinda hungry." The other boys nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," She looked at a clock on the wall. _Dinner is over, its nearing nine-thirty... _"the kitchens are this way." She starting walking.

"Why can't we go to the Great Hall? Don't you guys eat in there?" Aidan said.

"Dinner is practically over." Draco said. "It ends at nine thirty."

"What time is it now?" Marco asked.

"Nine twenty nine. If you can run to the Great Hall and eat dinner in a minute, be my guest." He stayed silent. "That's what I thought. Lead the way Mione'."

"Right."

* * *

Chapter 31! I have a soccer tournie this weekend, so you guys are going to have to wait for next week for the next update.

We're getting close to the ball! Yay! I've been waiting for that for a while. I hope you have been too!

As i said before, I'm reading The Cuckoo's Calling. If you haven't you should seriously consider reading it. It's brilliant. J.K. Rowing is just... no words. That's how good i think it is.

(You should read Casual Vacancy too)

Your reviews are keeping me going! You guys are great.

~ Rebeca :)


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_December 24, 2000 (Sunday)_

_Head Dorm... 8:00..._

Hermione:

The Head Girl woke up with a bad taste in her mouth. She ran to the bathroom she and Draco shared, and spilled out her stomach contents into the unsuspecting toilet. She threw up three times before she felt she was finished. (A/N: She is NOT pregnant, just a stomach bug) Hermione flushed away any evidence of her being sick, and went to the sink to brush her teeth. She made sure to wash away the smell and taste of her throw up from her mouth.

After she felt her mouth was scrubbed to perfection, she stripped and walked into the shower. The hot water felt good against her skin and she felt completely relaxed by it. Hermione stood in the shower for a minute then started to wash every part of her body and her hair. When she was finished she grabbed a towel and wrapped it securely around herself. She picked up her discarded clothes on the floor and dropped them into the hamper on her way out of the bathroom. She walked to her room and locked the door behind her.

_The ball is today... I have so much to do... Is Draco up yet? _When she was fully clothed, Hermione let her hair dry naturally but put it in a braid down her back. She walked to Draco's room and knocked on the door. No response. She tried again. There was a loud thump on the door. "This is ridiculous." She opened the bedroom door with her wand, and walked inside. She immediately stepped onto a pillow.

"Seriously Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Go away." He moaned, putting a pillow on top of his head. "Five minutes." Hermione walked to the other side of his room and opened the curtains, letting the sun shine through the room.

He moaned again and turned away from the light and wrapped the pillow more securely around his head. "No you can't have five minutes, its already eight o' clock, Draco. We have the ball to organize."

"Five minutes." He mumbled.

Hermione sighed. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. He didn't realize what she was doing because his eyes were closed. "_Aguamenti_." Cold water came shooting of her wand and onto the sleeping form in front of her.

Draco jumped out of bed. "What the-"

"Get up. We have things to do." Hermione said. "And hurry up." She walked out of his room.

_The water was unnecessary. _The rational part of her brain told her.

_I know, but it was funny. _

* * *

Draco:

He did not want to be woken up by gallons of freezing cold water dumped on his face.

When she left he started grumbling about women and their constant need to wake men up in the most unreasonable and irritating ways. He had goosebumps all over his body from the water and was shivering. He used a drying charm on his bed, but left himself wet.

_I'm going to take a shower anyway. _He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then jumped into the hot shower. When he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and dumped his wet clothes into the laundry basket on the way out.

Hermione was sitting in the common room at a desk with a quill and parchment in her hand when he walked out. She looked up at him and stared.

"Like what you see?" Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively. He kept himself healthy, and his body loved him for it. His upper body was muscled and his abs were rock hard.

"Shut up." She mumbled, turning bright red. Hermione looked to her parchment to hide her embarrassment. "Hurry up, I need help with this."

"Sure." He walked to his room smirking.

"Oh, and Draco?" Hermione called out.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be so cocky," She said innocently. "I've seen better." She smiled sweetly at him.

His smirk turned into a frown and he walked to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

Hermione:

"Don't be so cocky, I've seen better." That was a complete lie of course. He was the only one she's seen, and movies don't count. _It was rather impressive. _

_Now is not the time for this, you have the ball to consider. _She scolded herself.

"Right." Hermione looked down at the piece of parchment in front of her.

_~ Christmas Ball: Assignments ~_

_ Gryffindor: Neville L. & Parvati P.: Floor: Grass, other plants_

_ Slytherin: Blaise Z. & Tracey D.: Help Hagrid with christmas trees_

_Hufflepuff: Ernie M. & Susan B.: Tables and chairs_

_Ravenclaw: Anthony G. & Luna L.: Help set the tables, other decorations._

_ Teachers: McGonagall & Flitwick: The sky _

_ Head Boy and Girl: Draco M. & Hermione G.: The stage for the band _

"Seem's about right." Hermione said, talking to herself. "If I remember anything else I'll add it on later."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk to yourself?" Draco asked, sitting down next to her.

"Just you, many times." Hermione said, looking over the list one more time.

"Right. Well, you talk to yourself quite often." He said, glancing at the list.

"Is your friend Blaise good at Transfiguration?" She asked.

"Yeah, he got an O on it during his O.W.L's."

"And Tracey?"

"An E. Why?"

"Because, they have to transfigure the floor into tiles for the dance. McGonagall might help them with it."

"Yeah, they'll be able to do that. Its not too hard."

"Good." She put the list away. "Do you want to go to breakfast now?"

"Now she considers eating. Its good to know you have no interest in starving yourself."

She glared at him. "Whatever." She walked over to the couch to pick up her jumper. She turned around, and saw Draco standing right in front of her. "What-"

He pushed her onto the soft cushions and started to tickle her. She laughed out loud. "Draco-stop-stop!" She said in between laughs.

"Say, 'Draco Malfoy has the best abs I've ever seen and is extremely sexy' then I'll stop tickiling you."

"No." She said stubbornly, while laughing.

"Really?"

"No."

"Then say it." He said, smirking while she laughed.

"Draco Malfoy has the best abs I've ever seen." She said while laughing.

"And?"

"And... is extremely sexy." Hermione finished. Draco stopped tickiling her. "Arse."

"An undeniably sexy arse, you admitted it yourself."

She glared at him.

He took her hand. "Let's go to breakfast now."

* * *

_Great Hall... 3:00... _

Draco:

"Well, obviously you all know why you're here today." Draco said menacingly. "We heard about what you eight did, don't try to hide it." The eight prefects all looked afraid, except for Luna. She was looking at a window with a dreamy expression.

Hermione slapped him on the arm. "You git, knock it off."

"While you're at it why don't you just cut my arm off, so whenever you need to slap me you can slap it. It's not like I need it that badly." She raised her hand again.

"Merlin, I'm kidding." He said putting his hands up in surrender. "Take a joke."

"You can joke all you want Mister Malfoy." The Headmistress said walking into the Great Hall. "But now is not the time."

Many people laughed but covered it up with a hasty cough. But the Head Boy seemed relatively unfazed by the snickers of the other students.

"Well, the way this lot was staring so seriously at me and Hermione, I figured that I needed to lighten the mood. At first I thought that they were admiring me, but I figured that wasn't it because half of them are boys and that would creepy. And-" He was cut off when Hermione slapped him in the arm again.

"I'm sorry Professor, he was like this all morning." She apologized. He glared at the brunette.

"I'm sure." McGonagall said, smiling slightly. "Well, lets move on shall we?"

Draco shrugged. "You people have no sense of humor."

Hermione chose to ignore him. "This morning Draco and I made a list of all the tasks we need each of you to do in order to get ready for the ball." She handed out copies if the list to one prefect from each house. "If we all stay on task we should finish within the hour. If you have questions you can ask me, the Professors, or Draco, okay?"

They all nodded. "Good, there's a picture of how the Great Hall will look after its done being decorated. You can use this as a reference when your doing the floors." She said looking at the prefects assigned to do that.

"What about decorations?" Anthony asked.

"What about them?" Hermione asked.

"What do you want them to be?" He asked.

"Oh, well," she looked between Luna and Anthony. "I trust your judgement. Just none of that magical mistletoe." She looked at Flitwick. "Sorry Professor."

"Its quite alright. I wouldn't want couples getting stuck under it all night." He said in his squeaky voice.

Hermione smiled. "Okay then, let's get started."

"You trust Loony Lovegood's judgement?" Draco whispered to Hermione.

"I do. During the war, we went to her house and Harry, Ron, and I all went into her room. She has good tastes. I'll leave it at that." Hermione said. "And don't call Luna, Loony. She's my friend."

"Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. The Great Hall doors opened, Cyrus and Hugo walked inside.

"Hey, I don't know if you guys knew, but McGonagall asked us to help you with the stage." Cyrus said.

Draco and Hermione shared a look. "Not to be mean or anything, but this kind of requires magic. And er... you guys are muggles." Draco said.

"Oh we know," Hugo said quickly. "what we meant is about our instruments. Where to put them, stuff like that."

"Okay, yeah. You can help us with that. But uh, we need to actually make the stage first." Hermione said, slightly relieved.

"Sure, sure. We'll wait here." Cyrus said.

"Right then," Draco eyed the two skeptically. "We'll be right back." He and Hermione turned towards the front of the Great Hall. They walked towards where the teachers usually sat for meals.

"How about we each do half?" Hermione reasoned.

"Sure. I'll get the left."

"Okay, you do know what its going to look like, right?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Your faith in the _Head Boy _astounds me Hermione." She looked at him with a wary eye still, he sighed. "Yes I know what the stage is going to look like."

"That's good. Let's get to work then." Hermione and Draco pulled out their wands and turned to their respective sides and started to cast all sorts of complex and difficult transfiguration spells.

_Thirty minutes later... _

Draco sat down on the now fully completed stage exhausted. He felt drained of energy, all that magic put a serious strain on his body. Making him extremely tired.

"That was awesome!" Cyrus exclaimed, sitting down next to the blonde. "I wish I was a wizard."

"Me too." Hugo said, sitting on Draco's other side. "It looks bloody cool."

"Its not all that I assure you." Hermione said, coming up behind them. Looking just as tired as Draco was.

"Yeah it is." Hugo countered. "You can turn, for example, a desk into whatever you want!"

Draco could see Hermione was about to tell him about the laws of Transfiguration but he shook his head. _Theres no__ point boring them with things they won't understand. _He thought.

She saw his look, and forced a smile. "Alright, give us five to do a final check then we'll set up your instruments." She said pulling Draco up from off his butt.

He groaned in exhaustion. "How about you do the final check, and I'll sit here and talk to these two?" He asked hopefully.

"No." She walked away.

He sighed. "She's got you wrapped around her finger." Cyrus pointed out.

"You are not the first person to tell me that." Draco said.

He walked towards the center and looked around. _Not bad. _He thought. The teachers table was transformed into a large stage made of stone. There were little patches of grass in between the tiles, they were spread out generously. There was a sort of dome starting on the sides and working its way to the top. The inside of the dome were made of white square lattice panels, it had creeper plants growing on it with white and purple flowers sprouting up. It was elevated above the ground about three and half feet high. It was snowing lightly inside, it set the whole thing off nicely.

"It looks good." He said to his partner.

"Yeah, it looks perfect." Hermione said. "We can do instruments now." She said turning to the two boys.

"Cool." They said, they each pulled out two boxes. "Er... McGonagall said that the instruments are in these boxes and a smaller charm thing was put on it. She said you two would know what to do." Hugo said, holding out the boxes.

"A shrinking charm you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I guess."

"Alright, well, how about you put the instruments where you want them and then Draco and I will have them to their normal size when you guys are finished." She said.

"Okay," Cyrus said. "You get the keyboard and I'll get the guitar." He said to his bandmate.

Hugo nodded in agreement. "Alright." The two boys took the instruments out of the boxes and gingerly put the instruments in their respective places. The keyboard on the left, the guitar and its stand on the right, drums in the middle, and a microphone in the middle but slightly to the right.

"Done." Hugo stated.

"Okay," Hermione said. "I got the drums and the microphone." Draco looked confused. She pointed out the keyboard and guitar to him. "Just make sure they're their normal size."

"Right." He said, embarrassed. He pointed his wand at the keyboard. "_Finite Incantatem_." It grew to its normal size. He did the same to the guitar. He finished at the same time as Hermione.

"Is it placed okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, its fine. If not, we'll just move it later." Cyrus said.

"When do you think we can have a sound check?" Hugo asked Draco. Once again, the Slytherin looked thoroughly confused.

Thankfully, Hermione saved him. "After the Great Hall is finished. Which should be," She looked around the room, "in maybe half an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yeah thats great." Cyrus said.

"Great, thats settled then. We should help the others, you should go get the other half of your band." Draco said.

"Right, listen." Cyrus started, looking towards Hermione than Draco "We're sorry about yesterday night. Marco is a right git when it comes to girls. He always gets what he wants, he's never really been rejected or denied before."

"He's okay, normally." Hugo added. "But we are really sorry, to both of you. He gets that you guys are together, but he's... stubborn."

Hermione waved off their apology. "Its nice of you guys to say sorry for him, but I honestly couldn't care less about Marco's 'affections' for me."

"Yeah, and it seems that I have no competition." Draco said. He was elbowed in the gut by the brunette by his side. "Its true."

"Yeah, it is true. You're a good bloke Draco." Hugo said. "Even though we're muggles, I wish we could be friends. Aidan included, I'm not sure about Marco yet." He stuck his hand out.

Draco shook hands with the boy. "Thanks, I'm sure we'll keep in touch in the future. If not me then Hermione will definitely. But, we'll be friends no doubt."

Hugo and Cyrus smiled. "Cool, we should go. See you at the soundcheck!" The two band members walked out.

"Whats a sound check?" Draco asked when the two boys were out of earshot.

Hermione laughed at the blonde's curiosity. "I'll tell you later, we have things to do."

* * *

I managed to get another one up! I hope its okay, and that you like it!

School starts in a week! :( Summer went by wayyyy to quickly, I'm sure some will agree with me.

Anyway, when school starts I won't be so frequent, so I apologize in advance.

Review?

~ Rebeca :)


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

_Great Hall... 4:00... _

Hermione:

"Great job everyone, really this place looks amazing." The Head Girl said.

The Great Hall was transformed from a dining hall to a winter wonderland. It was snowing lightly, and the 'sky' above was covered with bright twinkling stars, with clouds in all the right places. Floating in midair were tiny balls of light, they were switching color from, white, blue, and purple. The students faces were lit up beautifully by the light coming from those balls.

Where Hermione was standing, was on the stone tiles of the dance floor. It had little patches of grass in places, and it was slightly dusted by the falling snow. The grass was fluffy and the right length. The tables each had two candles, one taller than the other, floating in midair above the center of the table. The plates, knives, spoons, and forks were placed elegantly on the table, making it look professional but simply stunning at the same time. There was one christmas tree in the whole room, but it was nearly twelve feet in height. It was placed near the stage but, it was blocking anything. It was decorated in the Hogwarts house's colors, with tiny lights making it glow. Normally, the house colors wouldn't look good together, but Blaise, Tracey, and Hagrid found a way to make it work. There were little sprigs of mistletoe, along the arches but they were spread out evenly. And there was no magical mistletoe lining the walls, to Hermione's relief.

The whole room was magical, and not just because it was made by wizards.

"It is a job well done, by everybody." McGonagall said. "This is..." She was speechless.

Hermione checked her watch. "Its four o'clock now, the ball starts in four hours. So eight o' clock. Make use of it, you are dismissed." The prefects all left the Great Hall.

"We did pretty well, didn't we." Draco nudged Hermione.

"Yeah we did." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his shoulder. They stood in the middle of the room and admired the Ball they created.

"Hey, we're here for the sound check- Woah." Cyrus said, stopping in his tracks. Aidan, Hugo, and even Marco looked impressed.

"This room did not look like this half and hour ago." said Hugo.

Draco and Hermione just shrugged. "You guys ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, bloody hell this place looks amazing." Aidan said in awe, he started walking towards the stage.

The four boys all jumped onto the stage, and took their spots. Marco on drums, Aidan on keyboard, Hugo on guitar, and Cyrus with the mike.

"Do you guys need us to be here, or do you want to do this alone?" Draco asked.

Cyrus opened his mouth to reply, but Marco was the one who spoke first. "Alone."

"Right." He said. "Can we trust you not to trash the place?"

They all nodded. "Good." said Hermione. "Let's go then. Ginny's going to kill me when she finds out that she only has four hours to deal with me."

Draco laughed. "Okay," He cast another mistrusting glance towards the boys, but it directed towards to Marco more than anyone. Then the two Heads starting walking out of the Great Hall. Draco stopped Hermione, and turned her to face him. She gave him a confused look. "Mistletoe." He said, pointing up.

Hermione looked up and smiled. She placed her hands on his chest, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. She pulled away, "Come on, I need to get to the Gryffindor tower." She walked away. Hermione saw Draco give a wink directed to Marco, but chose to ignore it.

* * *

Draco:

"I have those annoying needles are in all the wrong places." Blaise complained to Draco. The two boys were sitting in the Slytherin Common Room playing wizards chess.

"Well, at least you smell good now." Draco said. "Check."

"Shut your trap Malfoy," He stared at the board and moved his knight. "That christmas tree was bloody ginormous. Why Hagrid needs a tree twelve feet tall is beyond my understanding."

"Bigger the better right? Check."

"Blimey, I suck at chess."

"Yeah, you do."

Blaise glared at his friend. "I'm a bit rusty."

"Right, checkmate." Draco said, winning the game.

"Bloody hell. I give up on this game. You rigged it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Draco said leaning back in his chair.

Theo walked into the room and sat down next to Blaise. "What are you two fools talking about?"

"How Zabini thinks I rigged the game." Draco said motioning towards the chess board.

"The way he plays, its like he rigs the board to make him lose every time." Theo pointed out, Draco laughed.

Blaise was not amused. "I'm sitting right here you know."

"Yeah, we know mate." Draco said.

"Arseholes." The Italian muttered. Theo patted Blaise's back.

"Its alright mate, you can't be good at everything."

"Whatever. What time is it?" Blaise asked.

"Nearing five, why?" said Draco.

"No reason, just asking. It seems unusually quiet. Like we're the only ones here." Blaise said thoughtfully.

Draco looked around. "That's because we are the only ones here."

Blaise gave Draco and irritated glance. "Like the only ones in the castle. The ball is in three hours, don't you think girls will be running all over the place getting ready?"

"Girls don't need three hours." The blonde says.

"I believe some would love to argue with you about that." said Blaise.

* * *

Hermione:

_Outside the Castle... 5:00... _

"Harry?" The Head Girl asked.

"Hermione?"

"Finally decided to show up did you?" A furious Ginny asked.

Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Ron wanted-"

"I know what Ron wanted to do." Ginny said dismissively. "I want to know why-"

"How- how do you know? Who told you?" Harry inquired.

"Hermione did. But that's not the-"

"And who told you?" Harry asked looking towards the brunette. "Wait- I'm going to kill Malfoy, I told him not to tell you." That was not the right thing to say.

"And why not?" Hermione asked, her voice a deathly calm.

"I didn't want you to feel hurt or anything, Ron's a royal git but-"

"I want you know Harry that I have no feelings for him anymore, I never will now. Whatever we had then, he completely ruined it for himself when he cheated. I'm getting irritated at having to repeat myself, so I hope that this message sinks in this time." She spat.

He remained quiet. "Good. Now where is he?" Hermione asked.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Harry, where's Ron. If you're here then he obviously will be too. So I'm going to ask again. Where is he?" She said dangerously quiet.

Harry ran his hand through his hair before reaching out in midair and pulling. Ron appeared sheepishly staring at Hermione. "Hey."

Hermione had her wand pointed at his face. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't re-arrange your face right now."

He flinched. "I thought you weren't mad at me?"

Hermione laughed coldly. "What on earth gave you that idea."

"If you don't have feelings for me anymore, why do you care if I slept around with a few girls."

"That's where you're wrong _Ron_. You could sleep with every girl on this god damn planet, and I wouldn't care. I'm angry at you for thinking that sleeping around with your sluts will get me mad and jealous. I've known your sorry arse for seven years, shouldn't you know me better?"

"You were pretty jealous when I was dating Lavender in the sixth year." He argued. People were starting to gather around and watch.

"That's because I, for some reason, was in love with you! You went and snogged, wait no sorry, ate her face in front of the whole student body! I went to Slughorn's bloody Christmas party with Cormac to get _you _jealous, you arsehole! You had feelings for me then and don't even try to deny it. But back then, you did and went out with _her_." She spat. "That was the first clue to me that you wouldn't remain faithful, you arse. During the war, you walked out on me and Harry because you thought we had a secret relationship we didn't tell you about. Honestly, I don't know how someone could be so daft. Second clue there was, every time I go out with a friend that just _happened_ to be of the opposite sex you go off like a bloody bull and get jealous. Third, well," She laughed manically. "you know what the third is Ron. So after those three, don't expect me to come _running _back to you."_  
_

Ron just kept his head bowed in shame. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." He said after a few seconds of silence. "I know, that what I did to you wasn't fair-"

"It wasn't bloody _fair_!" Ginny bellowed. "It was bloody _heartbreak _you useless git!"

He flinched at his sister's words. "Ginny-" Harry tired.

"Don't, _Ginny_, me Harry Potter. I'm mad at you as well."

The-Boy-Who-Lived found a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Fine, I'm sorry for everything I did to you Hermione. Everything I did to hurt you I apologize for. I don't deserve you, but I know that that git Malfoy doesn't either."

Hermione looked ready to explode. "How dare you! You don't even know him!" She yelled.

"I have for seven years!" He said, starting to match her tone. "I know him well enough that he's a slimy bastard that called you a mudblood every time he got the chance!"

She went silent, but rage was clear on her face. "Hermione?" Ron asked timidly.

She took one step and slapped him hard across the face. He was sent flying back into the snow, and red handprint now decorating his right cheek.

"I cannot _believe _you. He is nothing but kind to me, and he hasn't called me mudblood _once _this year! Honestly grow up Ron because Harry and I cannot be there to hold your godforsaken hand for every _bloody _step of the way. I love Draco and he loves me and we are going to be together for a while. So I suggest you learn to accept it and become at least civil towards him or lose me."

"You don't mean that-" Harry tried reasoning.

"Don't Harry." Hermione barked at him, he shrunk back. "I'm serious, Harry has come to terms with it and will _try _because he's like my brother. If you don't accept my relationship with Draco then fine, I don't need _your _permission. But you will lose me as a friend." She spat at the sorry red-head lying in the snow.

"Hermione-" Ron whined.

"You have to the start of the ball Ronald. I suggest you start thinking now." She grabbed Harry's arm and Ginny's hand. "Come on, we're-"

"Hermione I should probably stay-" Harry started.

"No!" She bellowed. "He will stay here, or wherever he wants, I don't bloody care. But he will make a decision by himself. I will not have you pushing him to an answer. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry gave another sympathetic look towards Ron. He turned back to his red faced friend and his fiancée. He sighed. "Crystal."

Hermione nodded. She turned to the crowd, they all seemed to cower in her intense gaze. "Well? Do you all need my bloody permission to enter the castle?" They all scrambled back to the large doors that led them to the Great Hall.

Ginny looked at Hermione in awe. "When you have kids Hermione, they'll be too scared of you to put a _toenail_ over the line."

* * *

Hey sorry for the late update. I had my orientation yesterday, my textbooks are so large and heavy. My math one has 1,106 pages. That may be small for some of you super smart people out there, but that is massive to me so.

TinaMarie05: Crabbe is dead, I went back and changed his name to one I made up.

BlazingSolstitium: I just write Hermione: and Draco: before their point of view because it became a sort of habit. I considered doing it the way you suggested when i started this, but I decided no to.

You guys are great with reviewing, really its what keeps me going.

~ Rebeca :)


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Gryffindor Tower... Girls Dorm... 6:30... _

Hermione:

"Did you and Harry make up?" Hermione asked, slipping on her dress.

"Yeah, we did. Its hard not to forgive him, he means too much to me." Ginny said, putting her heels on.

"I get that. Zip me up will you?" Hermione asked, turning her back towards Ginny.

"Sure." She pulled the zipper up. "My turn." Hermione smiled, and zipped up her friends dress.

"Where did he go?" Hermione asked, pulling her shoes out of the bag she brought.

"To his dorm. He, Dean, and Seamus said they were going to play a game of exploding snap." Ginny said, putting her earrings on.

"I see." She said, putting the white heels on. She checked the time. "Ginny its only 6:30, we're a little ahead of schedule don't you think?"

"Its 6:30? Parvati said she'd be here by then so that she could do our hair. She's the only one that can tame that." Ginny said motioning to Hermione's hair.

"Hey, its gotten better." Hermione said defensively.

Ginny just laughed. Hermione, feeling self conscious looked in a mirror. "It looks fine Hermione. It will look better once I'm done with it." Parvati said entering the dorm.

Hermione stopped examining herself and stuck her tongue out at Ginny. Parvati laughed. "Who wants to go first?"

"Ginny can." Hermione said quickly. "I'll just watch."

"Okay," Parvati said, taking a chair and placing it in front of the mirror. "take a seat Ginny. Let's your hair first."

"Sure." Ginny said, sitting down. She pulled her long red hair out from behind her and let it fall into the hands of Parvati.

"You have a lot of hair, Ginny." Hermione commented.

"That is a severe understatement." Ginny said. All three girls laughed.

"Hmm... what should I do with all of this." Parvati said, taking a piece of straight hair in her hands. "Ooh I know! Sit back and relax Ginny, this shouldn't take to long."

She first brushed through her hair, making sure there were no knots. Parvati started a waterfall braid going down the back of Ginny's head. She started from the top left and went to Ginny's right ear, and finished the braid there. She took the curtain of red, that was Ginny's hair and curled it using a curling iron.

"Muggles, what would I do without them?" Parvati praised. "They thought of everything." She put a small amount of hairspray on Ginny's hair to keep it in place.

"It looks amazing." Hermione said.

"You think? I've only done that a handful of times." Parvati admitted, observing her work.

"I think it looks good." Ginny said honestly.

"You guys are sweet. Now for your make-up." She pulled out a bag that had all kinds of make up in it. "This should take maybe ten minutes." There was a knock on the door.

Hermione, walked over and opened it. A small first year was at the door, looking scared for her life. "Can I help you?" Hermione asked kindly.

She nodded her head. "There's a tall boy asking for Hermione Granger, in the common room."

"Okay, thank you." Hermione said. "I'll be right back." She called to the other girls. She turned back to the first year who was looking at her dress.

"You look very pretty." The small girl blushed.

Hermione laughed. "Thank you, you're very kind. Are you going to the ball?"

She shrugged. "I have a dress, but I'm deciding wether I should or not."

"Why?"

"I don't have a date." She said, blushing again.

"Well, that shouldn't stop you. You're in your first year, you don't need to worry about boys now."

She just shrugged again. "What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Karina Jennings." She said.

"Well Karina, if you don't go to that ball you'll have detention with me for a week. And we don't want that do we?" Hermione asked smiling.

Karina smiled back. "Now we don't."

"Good. Now go get ready. Its going to start soon." Hermione said.

With one last smile at the older girl, Karina retreated to her own dorm. Hermione chuckled, then walked downstairs.

"You look beautiful Hermione." A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Thank you Ron. You look quite handsome yourself." He was dressed in expensive looking dress robes.

"They're itchy." He admitted honestly, Hermione laughed. He smiled, when she laughed.

"Your bluntness will never fail to make me laugh Ronald."

He just shrugged, then his smile fell to a sort of defeated look. "Look Hermione, I am truly sorry for all the hurt I caused you. And I hope you can forgive me." He looked at her with a hopeful look on his face.

Hermione just sighed. "I can never stay mad at you Ron."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe I can." She admitted. "But you're my best friend, practically my brother."

"And your _my _best friend, practically my sister. And I want my sister to happy, even if that means and includes Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes started to tear up. "Do you mean it?"

He sighed. "Yes. I don't know if I'll ever be okay with it, but I can't lose you Hermione."

"Oh Ron." Hermione through herself onto him and hugged him with all the strength in her body. "You don't know how much that means to me."

He hugged her back. "Probably not, and I'll probably never understand why you love the git, but its your decision." She was openly crying now.

"I'll always love you and Harry, but not romantically. Could you honestly see us together?"

"No." He admitted. "I guess it was just expected of us you know? Everyone wanted us to be together, and I just realized that. A small part of me will always love you Hermione, but my brotherly feelings for you are taking over now."

She laughed. "I don't expect you to be best friends with Draco, I'm just asking you to be civil with each other."

"Yeah, if you wanted us to be best friends, you're getting your hopes up for nothing."

She laughed again. "I know. I'd be fighting a losing battle."

He cracked a smile. "Hermione, if that git hurts you like I did then-"

"I give you permission to pummel him." Hermione said, giving him a watery chuckle.

"Good, now I won't have a 'guilty conscience' if that time comes." He pulled away and wiped her tears away. "You should probably go get ready. You don't want to keep him waiting."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "You're an amazing friend Ron."

"I know." He said arrogantly.

She slapped his arm. "Arse. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, yeah." He pushed her away. "Go, Ginny won't be to happy to see your eyes all red."

"We'll manage." She said walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, well hurry. Its seven."

As if on que, "Hermione Jean Granger! Get your arse up here we only have on hour till the ball!" Ginny yelled. Harry came running out of the boys dormitory.

"Who died?" He said, he didn't clearly hear what Ginny had yelled.

"Hermione if she doesn't hurry up." Ron said.

"I'll be fine." Hermione said walking into her own dorm.

"You made up then?" Harry asked when she was gone.

"Yeah, and I made a ridiculous promise."

"What?"

"Be civil to Malfoy."

Harry laughed. "You and me both mate."

* * *

_Slytherin Common Room... 7:00.. _

Draco:

There was a knock on the door.

"Malfoy."

"What?"

"Go get the door."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're closer than I am." Blaise reasoned.

Draco grumbled and walked to the door. There was another knock.

"I'm going, hold on to your knickers." Draco said annoyed. He opened the door. "What do you- Weasley?"

"Malfoy." Ron looked slightly irritated and embarrassed that he was standing in Slytherin territory. "I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Its about Hermione."

Draco gave him a mistrusting look, but he gave in anyway. He walked out. "If you were hoping to be invited in, you're sadly mistaken."

"No, I like it better out here. Your common room is cold and creepy."

"Maybe a little- wait how do you know that?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Ron's ears turned slightly pink. "Second year, Harry and I used polyjuice potion to become Crabbe and Goyle to spy on you."

Draco was taken aback. "When?"

"Around the time people were attacked."

"Oh." Draco said, the day coming back to him. "The day when I 'discovered' Goyle could read. Those were Potter's glasses weren't they?"

"Yeah, those two tasted horrible. Anyway, I've been thinking-"

"You've been thinking? That's why you look so exhausted."

"Piss off Malfoy, I'm trying to apologize."

Draco looked at him. Ron sighed. "Go on."

"Look, I will forever hate you Malfoy that will never change. I think you're a pompous prat and an evil bastard-"

"You know, when people apologize they don't list reasons as to why they hate that person."

Ron glared at him. "But, Hermione, for some absurd reason, seems to care for you a lot. And she gave me a choice, either her, which includes you, or leave. So I chose her, and that means," he struggled with the last words. "I will learn be civil to you. So I now apologize for everything, I've done and said to you in the past." He stuck his hand out with difficulty.

Draco it and shook the red-heads head, ignored the flinch that came from the person in front of him.

"If you hurt her though, I'll make your life a living hell Malfoy."

"I get that." Draco said casually.

"Then I'll go back on my promise and hurt you in every way possible."

"Right." Draco looked bored. "We done here?"

"Yeah, we are. Its seven by the way. Hermione will kill you if you're late."

"I know." Not having anything to say anymore, Ron nodded stiffly and walked away. The blonde just shrugged and walked back inside to the chair we used to occupy.

"What did the Weasel want?" Blaise asked, not looking up from his book.

"He wanted to say how he was okay with Granger and I dating."

"He's not okay with it, he's just doing it for her." Blaise said not missing a beat.

"Obviously. You have an hour to get ready by the way." Draco said, sitting down.

His Italian friend sighed. "Alright, let's get this ball over with."

"Stop being so optimistic Blaise, its weird." Draco whined.

Blaise flipped his best friend off. "You think I'm number one? How sweet of you." Draco teased.

"You have to get ready too arsehole."

"I know." Draco said getting up. "I get to shower first." He said running to the bathroom. He almost made it too, but Blaise grabbed the back of Draco's robes and pulled him backwards. Then he ran to the bathroom but Draco grabbed his ankle making him fall. Theo walked in on the scene and paused to watch the fighting boys. He didn't comment and just shrugged his shoulders. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

The sound of the door closing caused both boys to look up. "Try the door." Draco said.

Blaise tried twisting the door handle, but it stopped midway. "Locked."

"Theo?"

"Probably."

Both boys sighed. "You can go in after him." Blaise finally said. "You take the longest anyway."

"Nah, I'll just go up to my dormitory."

"Right then." Draco got up and walked out of the Slytherin Common Room, leaving his best friend to stare at the bathroom door.

* * *

34... school starts in two days!

Ahhhhh! -runs around house-

summer just felt to short... oh well.

I want to have a whole chapter (or two) dedicated to the ball, so yeah. Sorry for those of you who really want to read the ball chapter.

I finally felt that Ron had enough cold shoulders from Hermione, so I made them make up in this chapter.

Review?

~Rebeca :)


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_The Great Hall... 8:00... _

Draco:

He was pacing back and forth on the cold hard stone in front of the doors, waiting for the Head Girl to come down the stairs.

"Walk anymore you're going to wear a hole in the ground." His friend Blaise commented from the side.

"Its eight o' clock, where is the Queen on Punctuality?"

"Here!" A tiny voice squeaked.

Draco turned around. "About bloody time! Where have you-" He ended abruptly. Draco was looking up slack-jawed at the woman in front of him. Hermione seemed to smirk at his expression. He didn't notice Blaise walk into the Great Hall.

She pushed his jaw back up to the rest of his face. "Keep your mouth open for so long you might catch flies."

"You look beautiful." Was all he had to say. She blushed bright red.

"Its all Ginny and Parvati's doing. I couldn't get this... dressed up if I tried." She said modestly.

He didn't want to argue, so he settled with a simple head shake. _Silly woman, she doesn't know how amazing she looks. _He stuck his arm out. "Shall we?"

She smiled and took his arm. "We shall."

Arm in arm, they walked into the Great Hall they so beautifully transformed. Even though it was _exactly _eight o' clock the Hall was jam-packed. All eyes were on them when they walked in, Hermione blushed. Draco squeezed her hand in reassurance. She smiled gratefully up at him.

When they reached the dance floor, Draco pulled Hermione close to him.

"Draco," She whispered. "I'm not very good at dancing."

He smiled. "Just follow my lead."

The traditional music started and Draco and Hermione started dancing to the beat of the song. After a while Draco seemed that she was getting the hang of it, she even managed a laugh when he dipped her low. Few of the teachers started to join them, then the whole student body.

"You don't seem like a bad dancer." He said.

"I had a great partner." She winked at him.

He laughed. The song ended and the two stepped apart and politely clapped along with everyone else.

"I'm tired, lets go sit down." Hermione complained.

"One dance already kills you?" He asked mockingly.

"Yes."

"Alright then." He guided the two of them through the crowd to the nearest table. Fortunately it was occupied by Blaise and Astoria.

"Mind if we join?"

"Go ahead." Astoria said. The two sat in the chairs. "You three did an amazing job on the great hall." The female Slytherin complimented.

"Thank you, we had a lot of help." Hermione said humbly.

"Some pretty amazing help if you ask me, especially the tall Italian helping out." Blaise said arrogantly.

"I don't think Ernie is that tall, or Italian." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Draco laughed. "Ouch Granger, that stung my pride." Blaise said, feigning hurt.

"You have no pride Zabini." Astoria said, poking her date.

"What is it with you women? Is it a girl thing, to always insult their male partner?"

"I'm no way your partner Blaise." Hermione smiled.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Mature move." Draco complimented.

"Sod off." Blaise said.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Harry asked coming up from behind them.

Before Draco could say anything, Hermione put her hand on his knee and squeezed, his eyes watered in pain. "Of course you can Harry." Hermione said politely.

"Where's your other half?" Blaise asked.

"She's off with Parvati talking about whatever girls talk about." Harry said dismissively. "I figured Hermione was getting bored with Slytherin company so I decided to come over."

Draco and Blaise glared at him. "Kidding." He said putting his hands up in surrender.

"So what world's are you saving now Potter?" Draco questioned.

"None at the moment. Just work."

"That involve finding Death Eaters. So maybe not the world, but still you're fighting the 'bad guys.'" Blaise said.

"I guess you could put it that way." Harry said.

"Well I think thats great for you Harry." Hermione said supportively.

He gave his fellow Gryffindor a grateful smile. "Thanks. What are you guys planning to do after Hogwarts?"

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Hermione said immediately.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I have no idea. Leave it to Granger to think about every minute of the future."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong about having dreams and ambitions."

"Those are not dreams and ambitions Granger. Thats the future for you." The Italian said. "Its practically guaranteed for you being... you."

"Er... thanks, I think." She said uncertainly.

"No problem." Blaise said leaning back in his chair.

"I think I may want to go into the same business as Abby." Astoria said.

"Who?" Draco asked confused.

"Someone you don't know." Hermione said. "That's great Astoria, I think you'll fit well there."

Astoria looked pleased at the compliment. "Thanks, what about you Draco?"

He shrugged. "I was considering St. Mungo's but I don't know."

"You're thinking about being a healer?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I guess, it was just a thought." He said dismissively.

"That's great Malfoy, even for you thats a great career. And I reluctantly agree to say, that you are pretty intelligent. Second to Hermione of course." Harry admitted.

"Gee thanks Potter. Just because you said I'm intelligent I'm going to pursue that career choice." Draco said sarcastically.

"Anytime." Harry said, taking a drink out of his cup.

There was a loud noise coming from the front of the hall. Marco, Hugo, Aidan, and Cyrus were all coming on to the stage. They all took their spots on the stage, Cyrus tapped on the mike a couple of times.

"Well, er... Hi." He said. "We're Crashing into Magix. A muggle band, as you witches and wizards refer to us as. When your Minister approached us about playing for you guys, well neither of us believed him. We were incredibly intimidated though. A tall man walking into your house in a long purple robe thing with a small stick in his hand is not exactly a welcoming sight in London." A lot of people laughed at that. "But this is super cool and something new for us. So we would all like to thank you guys for having us today, and we hope you like the show." He finished.

"Good to know he has his way with words." Draco muttered, Blaise laughed. Earning both boys a elbow to the side from their respective partners.

"Shh!" Hermione said. "Be nice."

"This song is called, ironically, Magic. So we hope you can relate to this, because we certainly can't." Another bout of laughter erupted from the crowd. Cyrus smiled brilliantly. He nodded to the boys behind him.

_I got the magic in me_  
_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_  
_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_  
_When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me_  
_Now everybody wants some presto _

_Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Ah ooooooo  
I got the magic in me!_

_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line  
I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?  
Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy  
I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'? "  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9_

"They're pretty good." Blaise said impressed. "Whats cloud nine though?" He asked.

"Its like... a state of euphoria." Hermione said, over the singing and dancing the crowd was doing behind them.

"I see. Is this common among muggles?" The Italian asked interested.

"I would assume so." Hermione said.

"Why assume?"

"Because I guess it depends on what you're happy about."

"Will you two stop talking? You're missing the song!" Astoria exclaimed.

"Sorry." Blaise said, kissing the top of his girlfriends head.

"Let's dance." Astoria said, pulling the five of them to the dance floor.

"I don't dance." Harry put in.

"You do now." Astoria said seriously.

The five of them laughed the whole time.

_I got the magic in me_  
_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_  
_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_  
_When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me_  
_Now everybody wants some presto _

_Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Ah ooooooo  
I got the magic in me! _

When the song ended the was a huge round of applause for the band. "Thanks, the next song is a personal favorite. It reminds me of all those... well you'll just have to see and hear for yourself."

Hugo and Aidan shared a wicked grin. Hugo switched his guitar for bass (A/N: It was added later on.) and smiled. Draco rolled his eyes when he saw a third year faint. "Honestly."

As soon as the bass started, Cyrus, Marco, and Aidan all joined in immediately.

_Ahh yes_

_Chickaha_

_Well looky here looky here_  
_Ah what do we have?_  
_Another pretty thang ready for me to grab_  
_But little does she know_  
_That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing_  
_'Cause at the end of the night_  
_It is her I'll be holding_

"Chickaha? What is that?" Draco asked, clearly confused.

"Just a sound." Hermione explained.

_I love you so, hey_  
_That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)_  
_You'll tell me_  
_Baby baby please don't go away (don't go away)_  
_But when I play (when I play), I never stay (I never stay)_  
_To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:_

_Run run runaway, runaway baby_  
_Before I put my spell on you_  
_You better get get getaway get away darling_  
_'Cause everything you heard is true_  
_Your poor little heart will end up alone_  
_'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone_  
_So you better run run runaway runaway baby_

It was a loud upbeat song and everyone enjoyed it. All the students were dancing on the floor, bumping into each other, dancing with each other, it was chaotic and fun.

"This song reming me a little bit of a player." Blaise said thoughtfully.

"I think thats the point mate." Draco said. "The songs about how this guy is going to break all these girls hearts if they 'come near him.'"

"Great message."

"Yeah, really."

"Oh shush, you two." Hermione snapped. "Stop being such a stick-in-the-mud." She turned away from them and started dancing with Astoria and Ginny, who had just join them.

"Did we just get called a stick-in-the-mud by the Goody-Two-Shoes-I-Never-break-A-Rule-Gryffindor-Pr incess-Library-Queen?" Blaise incredulously.

"I believe so."

"How ironic is that?"

"Very ironic."

* * *

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES! SCHOOL IS KILLING ME (not really, but you get the point). I haven't worked on this since a couple days before school started again. And I apologize a thousand times and more. I am way to busy to update on a weekly basis. But I'm not abandoning the story, its just going to take a little longer than it should. (Sorry.. again.)

Review, review, review, review! (Reviews are like cookies... and everyone likes cookies :))

~ Rebeca :)

P.S. Disclaimer: Magic does not belong to me, neither does Runaway Baby. They both belong to the people who made and sing them.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters (except for the ones I make up along the way) belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Hermione:

"We're gonna slow it down for now." Aidan said into the mike in front of him. He looked down at his piano and started to play. Cyrus took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Six on the second hand_  
_Two New Year's resolutions_  
_And there's just no question_  
_What this man should do_

_Take all the time lost_  
_All the days that I cost_  
_Take what I took and_  
_Give it back to you_

_All this time_  
_We were waiting for each other_  
_All this time_  
_I was waiting for you_

_We got all these words_  
_Can't waste them on another_  
_So I'm straight in a straight line_  
_Running back to you_

"Lets dance." Draco said suddenly, pulling Hermione close to him.

"Alright." They danced there in each others arms. Completely ignorant to the things around them. Hermione leaned her head on Draco's chest. It was just them and the music.

_All this time_  
_We were waiting for each other_  
_All this time_  
_I was waiting for you_

_We got all these words_  
_Can't waste them on another_  
_So I'm straight in a straight line_  
_Running back to you_

_I don't know what day it is_  
_I had to check the paper_  
_I don't know the city_  
_But it isn't home_

_But you say I'm lucky_  
_To love something that loves me_  
_But I'm torn as I could be_  
_Wherever I roam, hear me say_

_All this time_  
_We were waiting for each other_  
_All this time_  
_I was waiting for you_

"Can I cut in?" A certain green-eyed wizard asked.

"Sorry Potter, I don't swing that way. I'm sure Hermione will like to dance with you." Draco said.

Hermione swatted his chest. "Git." She turned to Harry. "Sure, Harry."

"She's mine, keep that in mind." Draco said seriously.

"Engaged. But I'll keep it in mind either way." Harry shrugged.

"You do that. Make sure Weasel keeps his hands off too."

"I wouldn't worry about _Ron_." Harry said pointed to a corner. There stood there gangly red-head they grew up with standing with Tracey Davis. Tracey caught the three of them staring and blushed. Ron looked over and grinned and waved. "He's taken."

"Whatever. Then keep Krum away."

"Right. I'll do that right after Hermione hexes him for touching her."

"Ahem. If I may interrupt this _delightful _conversation." Hermione said intervening.

Draco grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Just making sure that no one touches whats mine."

"If thats your way of telling me you care about me, I'm sure you can do it more elegantly."

The blonde shrugged and walked away. Hermione shook her head and held out her hand to her best friend. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I'm not very good so I'm giving you a fair warning." Harry joked taking her hand and putting an arm on her waist.

"I'll teach you, when have I not?" She teased. He smiled.

_Oh, every time is so far_

_It's just so far_  
_To get back to where you are_

_All this time_  
_We were waiting for each other_  
_All this time_  
_I was waiting for you_

_We got all these love_  
_Can't waste them on another_  
_So I'm straight in a straight line_  
_Running back to you_

_I'm straight in a straight line_  
_Running back to you, yeah_  
_Straight in a straight line_  
_Running back to you _

When the song ended another energetic and up-beat one took its place.

_Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_You could beat the world_  
_You could beat the war_  
_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

_You can throw your hands up_  
_You can beat the clock (yeah)_  
_You can move a mountain_  
_You can break rocks_  
_You can be a master_  
_Don't wait for luck_  
_Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

_Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

"We're already there aren't we?" Ron said coming up to his two best friends.

"I guess so." Hermione said. "I wish it was different though, that we could have spent the last seven years as normally as possible. No evil wizard trying to take over, just three normal people going to a not so normal school."

"Weird is the new normal." Harry said.

"That is debatable." The brunette said. She looked over at Ron. "So you and Tracey huh?"

He blushed going to the roots of his bright hair. "Yeah, she seems okay."

"She's a nice girl." She commentated. "She has a bit of a thing for you."

"Really?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, she told me a couple of days ago."

"Well mate," Harry said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "don't screw it up again." He looked sideways at Hermione.

"Right." He said blushing again.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two. What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Draco:

"Draco!" A feminine voice called out.

The blonde turned around to see his mother walking towards him. "Mother?"

"Draco, you look so handsome in your robes!" She gushed, pulling her son into a hug.

"Mother please." He said embarrassed.

"What? A mother can't hug her son?" He looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry, my big grown-up boy doesn't want to be treated like a baby anymore."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Did you just your eyes at me young man?"

"No ma'am."

"Good." Narcissa said patting his cheek. Several students laughed at the scene. He glared, then they quickly turned away.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I came because I wanted to. And your delightful headmistress invited me. Surely I told you."

_You did. _He thought. _Unfortunately. _He just nodded.

"Well-"

"Mrs. Malfoy!" A voice interrupted her. Both blondes turned to face the person who just called.

"I thought it was you! I 'aven't seen you and your _son_," She stretched the word 'son', looking Draco over hungrily. "in years and years."

Draco visibly cringed at the way she was looking at him. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh but surely you remember me! Darcy? Darcy Ave? My mother was your 'ealer?"

"Oh, yes. I remember her. How is she?"

Darcy's smile faded a little. "She died, two years ago."

"Oh my dear girl I'm so sorry. She was a very charming woman."

"She was." She brightened. "She's in a better place now. "'Ow 'ave you been doing?" The Beauxbatons students asked, more towards Draco than to Narcissa.

"We are fine. Draco here has met a lovely girl that he has to introduce me to still." His mother elbowed him.

If Darcy was disappointed she didn't show it. In fact she just smiled wider. "Good for you Draco, 'Ermione Granger seems very nice."

He managed a stiff nod.

"Oh I see Minerva now. You too have fun." Narcissa said leaving the two.

When Draco's mother left he turned slowly to Darcy, who was still staring at him. He cleared his throat loudly. "I should probably go find Hermione-"

"Oh one dance Draco please?" She said, putting her hand on Draco's arm. He instinctively flinched at her touch. But that didn't deter her, she just grabbed his hand and led them to the dance floor. "For old times' sake."

He let out a loud, exasperated sigh. He let her put his hand on her waist. And they started to dance to the music.

"'Ow are you Draco? You've grown into a 'andsome young man." She winked at him.

He internally gagged. "I'm fine." He didn't ask how she was doing, nor did he care.

"That is good." She stepped closer to him. "You've grown into a 'andsome young man." She repeated.

He tried to step away, but he bumped into a Durmstrang boy. He looked around him, they were in the middle of everybody. "Look you seem very nice and all, but I have a girlfriend."

She pouted. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." She said innocently.

"What's that's supposed to-" He was stopped when her mouth covered his. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands stayed at her waist and he didn't respond to her advances. He pushed himself off of her and looked at her with disgust. He was about to say something when he saw the last face he wanted to see.

Her beautiful eyes were threatening to spill tears. She turned and ran away, her blue dress billowing in her wake. "Hermione!" He called. He shoved Darcy away. "Stay away from me you filthy slut." He growled.

"See you later sweet'eart. 'Ave fun with your _girlfriend_." She smirked and walked away. Stealing another girls dance partner on her way. Draco looked in disgust, and turned to find Hermione.

He ran into Blaise.

"Draco! What have you done?"

"I didn't do anything! She kissed me!" He reasoned.

"i just saw Granger. She looks horrible-" He didn't let Blaise finish. He ran off in the direction Blaise had just come from. He saw her running up the steps.

"Hermione." She didn't slow down or look back. "Hermione please!" He said running after her. His strides were longer since he was taller, so he reached the top when she did. He grabbed her hand. "Hermione please, what you saw wasn't what it looked like."

He tried tilting her chin so she could face him, but she resisted. She refused to look at him. "Please, please just say something."

His heart-broke in half when she looked at him. Her eyes were red from all the tears she cried. "How- how could you?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Hermione please. You have to believe me. She kissed me! Did you not see me push her off?" He asked desperately.

She remained silent. She looked away from him again. "Hermione please. I love you-"

"Don't." She cut him off. "Don't. Just... don't."

"Hermione-"

"Don't say it unless you mean it."

"Of course I mean it. You know I do!"

She shook her head violently. "I don't." Whatever was left of his heart, shattered. His own tears were threatening to spill over.

"Hermione-"

"I don't." She repeated. She pulled out of his grasp and ran.

* * *

Sorry, but it had to happen. This story was becoming to 'happily ever after' for my liking. That nothing was wrong in their world.

Review?

~ Rebeca :)

(P.S. Disclaimer: All this time belongs to One Republic and Hall of Fame belongs to The Script and Will. . Not me.)


End file.
